Leo and Stitch: Oceanic Adventures
by Cloud4012
Summary: When his father goes missing at sea, he finds a magic mirror which transforms Leo into a creature of the sea where he encounters the city of Atlantica and a curious redheaded mermaid who he takes on adventure on the land, sea and space. Rated T might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Transformation**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a whole new story. I got the idea for this crossover when I saw the trailer of Stitch crashing the Little Mermaid moment. So I am proud to present the first ever Little Mermaid x Lilo and Stitch crossover. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the sun rose on the island of Kauai, we see a 6-year-old boy looking out at the sea. He had medium-length black hair with blue highlights, brown eyes and was wearing his pajamas. This was Leonard Rivers or Leo for short.

Letting out a yawn he saw his father pick him up and place him on his shoulders.

"Lookout to the sea Leo, what do you see?" His father points.

"Uh water?" Leo said causing his dad to chuckle.

"Yes, there's lots of water, but there's a lot more to the sea than just water. There's a whole world under the sea that very few have seen full of creatures and life that you could only imagine." His father said.

"Wow, it sounds amazing." Leo said.

"It is, Leo and someday we're going to find the secrets of the sea together." He said.

Smiling Leo hugs his dad before a pregnant woman walks out to them. This was Naia Rivers, Leo's mom.

"Kai, the ship is waiting for you." She said as he took Leo off his shoulders and placed him on the ground.

"Do you have to go?" Leo asks.

"Sorry Leo, but this is a big opportunity for me. I have to go but don't worry I'll be back in a week and then you and I will go snorkeling around the coral reefs just like we always do." Kai smiles.

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Absolutely, now I need you to be a good boy and help your mother out while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" He asks as Leo nods. "That's my boy." He ruffles Leo's hair before walking off to a research submarine and climbing aboard.

Looking out to the sky Naia smiles seeing it was clear.

"Looks like Triton is in a good mood today." She smiles.

"Triton?" Leo asks.

"He's the King of the Merfolk, they say that with his powerful trident he could tame the seas to do whatever he wants. Let's hope Triton watches over your father to see that he has a safe journey." Naia said.

"Me too mom. Me too." Leo said before he and his mom watched the submarine leave the island before they walked back to their home in the Marine Research Lab.

* * *

A few days later, Leo was walking out to get the mail when he noticed a figure walking to him. It was a man in sunglasses and a suit.

"Excuse me." He said getting Leo's attention.

"Yes sir?" Leo asks.

"Is your mother home? I have news that I need to tell you both." He asks.

"Uh sure." Leo said leading him inside.

A half hour later, a look of horror appeared on Leo's face as he was just told that his father was lost at sea.

"I'm sorry, but there was a storm out at sea and the submarine sank, nobody survived." He said causing Naia to sob loudly.

"D-Daddy?" Leo chokes when Naia hugs her son close before he was consumed by the sadness and burst into tears sobbing loudly.

* * *

10 years had passed since the day Leo lost his father at sea and since then much has changed. Leo was now an older brother as well as a part-time employment at Marine Lab teaching people about the sea and helping out around the lab.

As the waves were crashing against the sand Leo walks out wearing a black vest, with a green shirt under and brown cargo shorts.

"Ruby! Ruby where are you?!" Leo calls out as a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail popped out from behind some crates.

"Hey Leo." Ruby smiles.

"Come on, it's time for Hula Class." Leo said as Ruby grabbed her bag.

Walking into town they passed by a fruit stand run by an old lady with big glasses.

"Morning Ms. Hasagawa." Ruby waves as Leo bought two apples.

"Morning kids." She waves before going back to watering her fruits.

"Alright Ruby remember listen to your teacher and make lots of friends." Leo said.

"I will." Ruby nods before running inside.

As Leo turned to walk away a foot stuck out and tripped him causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

"What's a matter fish boy? I thought you liked worms." Four boys said laughing at him.

"Hey guys." Leo groans picking himself up. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just thought we'd stop by and give you a little snack before work. A knuckle sandwich." One said punching Leo in the gut before they walked away laughing.

"What a wimp."

"I bet the real reason his dad went missing was because he wanted to get away from Leo."

Leo mumbled to himself as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Don't those jerks have anything better to do than make my life miserable?"

* * *

At the Marine Lab, Leo was feeding the fishes they had taken in who were either injured or sick.

"Here you go fellas." Leo said feeding the fish who happily at the fish food. "Just think in a few days you guys will be going back to the ocean." The fish swam happily at the thought causing Leo to smile.

"Leonard." Walking to him, Naia was wearing a lab coat. "How are the fish?"

"Doing great mom, soon they'll be up and swimming through the ocean without a care in the world. Although I have a sneaky feeling Ruby's been feeding the fish my Peanut Butter sandwiches." Leo said causing Naia to giggle.

"Oh Leo, what would I do without you?" Naia smiles.

"You'd have to take care of all these fish by yourself." Leo smirks. "So what's up Mom?"

"One of our submarines is coming back with supplies from a sunken ship and I was hoping you could sort through it." Naia asks.

"But Mom, Barry is in charge of inventory." Leo said.

"He is, but I think this one you would like to see for yourself." Naia said.

"Why's that?" Leo asks.

"This was from the same ship your father was assigned to uncover." Naia said surprising him.

"This was dad's trip?" Leo asks as she nods.

"I thought it would be appropriate if you were the first to look at the treasures before they're taken to the museum. They might give you some closure." Naia suggests.

"You know…I'd actually like that a lot mom." Leo said hugging her before walking back to the storage.

* * *

That night in the back storage, Leo opens the crate that held the items and inside he saw various algae stained objects.

"Come on dad, something in here must've been important if you were sent to get it." Leo said as he rummaged through the crate until he saw a faint glow coming from the bottom of the crate. "What the?" Carefully taking everything out Leo reaches down and pulls out a small wooden chest. "A chest?"

Opening it he saw a beautiful gold mirror with two golden mermaids holding up the mirror and at the top of the mirror was a trident.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Leo said when he noticed some gunk covering some writing. Scraping it off he saw four glowing words on the base of the mirror. "Take me to Atlantica?"

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the mirror as it fired a sea green blast from the glass engulfing him causing his body to change. His clothes changed to a black and teal diver suit, his hands, legs and knees became webbed, a shark fin grew out of his back and gills grew on his neck.

"Wha?" Leo looks in the mirror to see his body changed. "What's happened to me?!"


	2. Catfish Club

**Chapter 2: Catfish Club**

**Hey everyone I'm back, for those of you who asked when this takes place I decided it would be during Ariel's Beginning, as for when Stich will come in don't worry you'll see him soon. I'd also like to give a shout out to my friend Nitro Zeus who has been helping me write this. I hope you like what I have planned. So please Review and Enjoy.**

In the back storage, Leo was freaking out over his sudden transformation. Looking at his hands and then his feet Leo backs up to the wall and feels the fin sticking out of his back. "How did this happen?!" Looking around he saw the mirror laying on the ground. "What did you do to me?!" Leo screams into the mirror.

"Hey you want to keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A voice said.

"Uh sorry." Leo said before pausing. "Wait a minute, this lab is closed. Everyone left to go home." Eyes widening, he peeked down the hall, but didn't see anything except the fish in the tanks.

Picking up the crowbar he used to open the crate he held it like a bat as he made his way out.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" Leo called out.

"Whoa, what the heck are you supposed to be?" The voice said getting his attention.

"Who said that?" Leo asks looking around.

"I did. Look in the tank you freak." Leo looks down to see a blue fish looking directly at him.

"I must be losing my mind." Leo said holding his head.

"That would explain the shark fin." The fish said causing Leo to scream alerting all the fish in the room to look at him and they started talking loudly.

Looking around all the loud noises caused Leo to snap. "Everyone just SHUT UP!" Leo yells causing all the fish to stop as he drops to the ground in a fetal position. "I don't know what happened to me. I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

The blue fish looks at him curiously. "Wait a minute…Leo?" Immediately all the fish gasp and look at him in shock.

"You know who I am?" Leo asks surprised.

"Of course, I do, you take care of all of us. You feed us, make us feel better." The blue fish said as all the fish nodded in agreement.

"What happened to you?" An orange fish asked.

"I don't know. I-I picked up this mirror and when I read the writing on it, I became like this." Leo said holding up the mirror when he remembered the words that appeared on it. "Does the name Atlantica mean anything?" Leo asks causing them to gasp. "I guess that's a yes." Turning to the blue fish Leo looks to see he was to be released back in the ocean tomorrow. "Please I can't face my family like this, do you know anything about this Atlantica?" Leo begs.

"You helped me when I was in danger, so I guess it only makes sense that I repay that debt." The blue fish said causing Leo to smile.

A few minutes later…

"I gotta do what?" Leo asks standing outside the lab by the ocean with the blue fish's tank in his hands.

"Look just drop me in the water and I'll lead you to Atlantica. Relax, remember you have gills so you can breathe underwater." It said as Leo emptied the tank allowing it to go back in the ocean.

Taking a deep breath Leo puts the tank down and jumps into the ocean. As water surrounded him he opened his eyes to see the sea life all around him, but he didn't need to hold his breath.

"Whoa." Leo said in awe. 'Dad if you could see this.'

"Hey Leo follow me." The blue fish said swimming ahead of him.

Looking at his webbed hands and feet he attaches the mirror to his side before swimming after him, but he was swimming faster than he ever had before with just his normal arms and legs.

* * *

After swimming for a half hour they were on the outskirts of an underwater city causing Leo's jaw to drop in awe.

"Is that?" Leo asks blown away.

"Atlantica. Good luck Leo." The fish said swimming away.

"Hey wait! Who should I ask about this mirror?!" Leo asks.

"Find Sebastian! He'll help you!" The fish said before disappearing in the water.

"Sebastian huh?" Leo looks at the mirror. "Let's just hope he knows how I can be me again…wait a minute I don't even know what this Sebastian looks like! UGH!" Leo groans when suddenly he heard something nearby.

Looking over he saw a small yellow fish with blue stripes. This was Flounder.

"Live from the Catfish Club, it's Flounder!" He said mimicking a crowd cheering and then doing an air guitar before making music come from the coral causing Leo to chuckle.

"Hey you!" Leo calls out startling him. "Yeah you doing the air guitar. Think you can help me out?"

"What? No I wasn't!" Flounder panics.

"What? It wasn't the worse thing I've ever seen you looked like you were having fun." Leo said when suddenly two swordfish swam near them pointing their sharp noses at them. "Uh someone mind telling me why we are at swordpoint?"

"You are in violation of Triton's Law!"

"All forms of music is forbidden within the kingdom!"

"Wait what?" Leo asks surprised.

"You there, what seas do you venture from?" A swordfish ask looking at Leo.

"He's clearly not of this kingdom." The other said when Leo got an idea.

"You're right, I'm not and this has just been a huge misunderstanding. You see I've come a long way to see this place and my friend here was cleaning the coral when I stopped to talk to him, right buddy? We were talking not making music." Leo asks nudging Flounder.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's exactly what happened. Now if you'll excuse me I promised my friend I'd show him." Flounder said.

"Very well but consider this your first and only warning outsider." They said before swimming off allowing Leo and Flounder to sigh in relief.

"That was way too close. I'm too young for the slammer." Flounder said.

"What kind of nutjob bans music?" Leo asks.

"Uh King Triton." Flounder said causing Leo's eyes to widen.

'Wait King Triton is real? I thought he was just a story.' Leo thought when Flounder nudged him.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there. I'm Flounder."

"Leo."

"So Leo, what are you doing all the way out here?" Flounder asks.

"I'm looking for someone named Sebastian, I need his help." Leo said.

"Oh I know where he is, he goes to the Catfish Club every night." Flounder said.

"Can you take me to him?" Leo asks.

"Sure. Follow me." Flounder said leading Leo towards the Kelp Forest, but little did they know someone was watching them.

Making their way to the entrance Flounder looks around to make sure they weren't being followed and then whistles causing the kelp to part allowing them to swim through. Swimming down to the bottom of the kelp they reaches a cluster of rocks but Flounder taps the rocks in a certain pattern allowing the rocks to open.

"Wow, this Sebastian guy is really private." Leo said.

"No he just likes a certain crowd with him at this time of night, trust me he's not so bad." Flounder said as they approached a door. "Flippity flop and slide with the tide."

"This joint is jumpin." A voice said.

"It's time to glide." Flounder said as the door opened for them.

Swimming in Leo saw what a cave full of so many different kinds of sea life.

"You just wait over there, the show's about to start." Flounder said.

"Uh okay." Leo said as when suddenly some music started up revealing this to be a music club.

As Leo sits back to enjoy the show something fell from above and crashes into him knocking him to the ground. "Ow." He groans.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A female voice said.

Looking up Leo was face to face with a beautiful mermaid girl with long red hair, a green tail and a purple seashell bikini, this was Ariel.

She was the first mermaid Leo had ever and needless to say she had taken his breath away.

"Uh hi." Leo said offering her a hand.

"Hi." Ariel said reaching to take it.

As he helped her up the two of them looked into each other's eyes and for a split second, they were lost in them when the band turned up the music.

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora**

**Shake your body line  
**

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora  
**

**Shake it all the time  
**

**Work, work, work, Senora  
**

**Work your body line  
**

**Work, work, work, Senora  
**

**Work it all the time**

Leo looks at Ariel and saw her looking at the music like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Sea Kelp! Nice and salty." Flounder said passing around kelp for fish to snack on.

"Flounder!" Ariel calls out causing him to drop the kelp in shock.

"Ariel?!" He gasps turning around to see her waving at him. "Oh no!" He said swimming towards them. "Leo we gotta go!"

"What why?" Leo asks when suddenly a curtain pulls up to reveal a small red crab.

"Sebastian?!" Ariel said quickly grabbing Leo and hiding behind.

"Sebastian?" Leo said looking over surprised.

**My girl's name is Senora  
**

**I tell you, friends, I adore her**

"Sebastain?" Leo and Ariel said at the same time.**  
When she dances, oh, brother  
**

**She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather**

**Jump in the line  
**

**Rock your body in time  
**

**Ok, I believe you**

Both Ariel and Leo drop their mouths in shock but Flounder closes them.

"Sebastian." He smirks.

**Jump in the line  
**

**Rock your body in time**

As everyone in the room grabs maracas Flounder holds up two for Leo and Ariel who shrug before joining in.

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora  
**

**Shake your body line  
**

**Work, work, work, Senora  
**

**Work it all the time  
**

**Jump in the line**

Unable to hold her excitement Ariel swims up to the stage.

"Ariel don't!" Flounder said but she didn't hear him.

"Hey Sebastian, love your club." Ariel said causing Sebastian to freak out and fall to the ground.

Immediately all the fish panic as an octopus squirted a cloud of ink so they all could run away.

"Wait! I won't tell anyone I promise!" Ariel said but the only ones that remained were Leo and Flounder causing her to sigh. As she was about to leave her fins touched the strings on what appeared to be a guitar, giggling she played with all the other instruments before making her way to the piano.

**Under the bright blue  
**

**Endless Sky  
**

**Wait, I remember that  
**

**How I know that song  
**

**I remember sitting in the moonlight  
**

**And that feeling  
**

**What's that feeling?  
**

**I remember, yes  
**

**How I know that song  
**

**Though it's been so long  
**

**I remember happiness  
**

**Without a floor or ceiling  
**

**What's that feeling?  
**

**I remember La La La La La La La**

As she sang Leo thought she had the most beautiful voice as the fish came out of hiding and joined her on stage.

**Oh! I remember her  
**

**And how we were  
**

**I remember wanting  
**

**What the evening would be bringing  
**

**I remember singing  
**

**Under the bright blue  
**

**Endless sky  
**

**Waves try to measure the days  
**

**That we treasure  
**

**And I  
**

**I remember**

**I remember music  
**

**And I'm never going back  
**

**To the silent law they wrote  
**

**I will sing in every tempo  
**

**Every last chromatic note  
**

**For I, I remember her  
**

**I remember music  
**

**And I remember  
**

**Love**

"This can't happen!" Sebastian said but Ariel continued to sing. "Your father is the King!"**  
**

**Loveeeee**

Sebastian looks at Ariel's smiling face and knew he couldn't win. "Swifty." He said calling in a blue fish.

"Do you promise to jump, jive, whale, groove, rock, steady and all times lend a helping hand to all your fellow music lovers?" Swify asks as Ariel raises her hand.

"I do." Ariel said excited.

"And I do too." Sebastian looks over to see Leo raising his hand like Ariel and everyone looked at this him in surprise and curiosity never seeing anything like him before.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks as Flounder swam up.

"He saved me, the guards almost caught me but he helped me." Flounder said.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asks.

"Uh Sebastian was it? I've come a long way to find you because I need your help." Leo said getting everyone's attention including Ariel's.

"I see, very well what is the matter?" Sebastian asks as Leo reached to his side and pulled out the mirror causing his eyes to widen. "I don't believe, I thought that was lost years ago." He scuttles over to Leo who hands him the mirror

"You know what this is?" Leo asks.

"This…was Queen Athena's Magic Mirror." Sebastian said as Ariel's eyes widen in shock as she looks to the mirror and then to Leo.


	3. Back to the Sea

**Chapter 3: Back to the Sea**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I glad my little twist at the end of my last chapter got your attention. I hope you like what I have planned next. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the Catfish Club everyone was gathered around as Sebastian was looking at Leo's mirror.

"This belonged to my mom? I didn't know she had a magic mirror." Ariel said examining it.

"There was more to your mother than just music, while this isn't as strong as his trident the queen certainly made use. How did you find this?" Sebastian asks.

"My dad was sent to look for this but…" Leo frowns at the memory and instantly Sebastian knew the rest.

"I'm sorry, do you mind telling me your name?" Sebastian asks.

"It's Leo."

"Leo, you have found one of the greatest Atlantean treasures in the world. The magic this mirror holds is amazing." Sebastian said as Leo examines the mirror and a message appeared.

'From the Sea to the Shore?' What does that mean?' Leo thought.

"I suggest you all go home before people notice. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sebastian said as everyone started to swim out. "Ariel." He calls out getting her attention. "While I do not condone you coming here…I'm glad you did." He smiles.

"Thanks Sebastian. Leo, will I see you again?" Ariel asks.

"I don't see why not." Leo shrugs.

Smiling Ariel hugs him goodbye before swimming off back to Atlantica. As she swam off she didn't notice the blush on Leo's face.

Leo was about to swim home when Sebastian swam up next to him. "Mind coming with me for a little bit before you go?"

"Uh sure I guess, just not too long okay?" Leo said.

* * *

On the outskirts of Atlantica, Leo and Sebastian were sitting on some rocks looking out at the city.

"I've heard so many stories about this place but seeing it up close." Leo said.

"It's enough to take your breath away." Sebastian finishes.

"Yeah. Hey do you know why those guards tried to arrest Flounder for singing?" Leo asks.

"Music is illegal here; the law was made by King Triton himself." Sebastian said.

"But why would you ban music? Does he hate music or something?" Leo asks.

"Oh no, in fact, he loved music. Especially when Queen Athena sang. She had the most beautiful voice." Sebastian smiles.

"So what happened to make the King go this far?" Leo asks.

"It all happened many years ago when the Queen died." Sebastian said causing Leo's eyes to widen. "Everyone was devasted, especially the King, he banned music so he would never have to be reminded of the loss of his queen."

"But, that's not right." Leo said getting Sebastian's attention. "You shouldn't forget those you love. My dad used to say ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten."

"Your father sounds like a wise man." Sebastian said looking at Leo amazed.

"My dad was the best, when he died I felt horrible, but I couldn't let my sadness take over me." Leo frowns.

"Why's that?" Sebastian asks.

"Because my sister was going to be born and I needed to be there for her and my mom, it's what my dad would have wanted me to do." Leo said.

Sebastian looks at Leo and smiles. "You're in."

"In what?" Leo asks.

"My music club, come back anytime." Sebastian said causing Leo to smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promised Ariel." Leo said before he swam off.

"Just keep that mirror safe!" Sebastian yells to him.

* * *

As the sun rose on Kauai, Leo popped his head out of the water and swam to the marine lab. Taking out the mirror he looked at the message.

"From the Sea to the Shore." Leo read aloud as a bright light engulfs him causing his gills and webbed limbs to disappear and his shark fin went into his body turning him back into a human. "Whoa." Leo said as he climbed out of the water and walked onto the dock. "This thing is gonna take some getting used to."

Putting the mirror in his pocket he walks inside to see Naia and Ruby eating breakfast.

"Morning Mom, morning Ruby." Leo said walking in.

"Leo where were you this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere." Naia asks.

"Sorry mom last night I had some things to work out." Leo said nervously.

Naia stopped cooking breakfast and looked to her son who was pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Leo, you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine mom." Leo smiles trying assure her.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"I know mom, I know." Leo nods before turning to his sister. "So you coming later today after school?"

"Anything to get away from Myrtle and her entourage." Ruby groans.

"Are they still giving you trouble?" Leo asks.

"I want to get those girls back so much." Ruby growls.

"Ruby don't stoop to their level you're better than that." Leo said.

"But they drive me crazy." Ruby said.

"Ruby sometimes you just have to be the bigger person." Leo said causing Ruby to sigh.

"I guess." Ruby mumbles before getting up to brush her teeth.

"Look at you being a good big brother?" Naia smiles putting down Leo's breakfast.

"I promised you that when we lost I'd always be there for you and Ruby." Leo said.

"Leo, I know things have been difficult ever since your father died, but I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done to help us." Naia said.

"We're ohana mom and I'll never leave you girls." Leo smiles.

"Not even when you find a girl yourself?" Naia smirks.

"Mom." Leo blushes embarrassed causing Naia to giggle.

"Come on Leo, you can't tell me you're not interested in meeting someone. Or maybe you already met someone." Naia said.

"Mom I'm telling you there is no girl in my…" Leo pauses as he remembered the moment he had with Ariel. 'What am I thinking? No way a mermaid would ever fall in love with someone on land.'

* * *

Meanwhile down in Atlantica, Sebastian was scuttling towards a throne where King Triton was sitting.

"Good morning your majesty." Sebastian bows.

"Sebastian." He nods acknowledging him. "Marina."

Turning to his left Sebastian saw a middle-aged mermaid with a purple dress and fins. This was Marina Del Ray.

"Good morning your majesty." She said.

"I have a problem. It's Ariel." Triton said causing Sebastian's mouth to drop.

"Finally! You see it too! She's rebellious, insubordinate and headstrong. We need to immediately implement a series of checks and balances designed to crush her spirit…What too much?" Marina asks.

"Absolutely. Your highness, she is young. Going through a phase." Sebastian said.

"I don't remember having this much trouble with any of her sisters." Triton said.

"I do! They're all a handful, we should shave their heads." Marina said causing Sebastian to yelp. "Just kidding."

"Alana wasn't difficult at all." Triton said.

"Yes your majesty but there was Arista and the blowfish incident, remember?" Sebastian asks.

"Ugh it took weeks to clean up the palace." Marina said.

"And how about Aquata and that stingray?" Sebastian adds.

"Oh, I can still feel it." Marina said rubbing her rear.

"And the time Attina got her head stuck in the conch shell." Sebastian said.

"That was me." Marina said causing Triton and Sebastian to look at her weirdly.

"Perhaps you're right Sebastian, still it seems Marina could use some help. I want you to look after Ariel. No offense Marina." Triton said swimming away.

"None taken." Marina said. "Softshell." She glares at Sebastian.

"Tardy Girl."

"Stick eyes."

"Fish lips."

"Backstabber!"

"Fashion Disaster!"

"Bottom feeder!"

"Babysitter!"

"Dismissed." Triton said causing them to stop arguing.

* * *

Up in Ariel's room she was sound asleep in her bed humming a tune when she woke up to see 6 mermaids were looking at her with interest. These were her sisters. There was Attina, who had light brown hair, an orange tail with matching seashell bikini top. Alana who had black hair, and a purple tail and seashell bikini. Adella who had long dark brown hair in a ponytail, a yellow tail and a yellow green seashell bikini. Arista who had long blonde hair, a red tail and a matching red seashell bikini. Aquata who had brown hair with curly bangs in a ponytail, a blue tail and a blue seashell bikini. And finally, Andrina who had short blonde hair, a purple tail and a pink seashell bikini.

"What?" Ariel asks surprised.

"Uh you were humming." Attina said.

"Oh I was?" Ariel smiles.

"Out loud." Arista said.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." Ariel said swimming to the mirrors.

"I'll tell you what wasn't a dream. We woke at midnight." Alana said.

"And your bed was still empty." Aquata said.

"Oh really?" Ariel asks brushing her hair.

"Yeah and that is two hours past curfew. Ooh was it a boy?" Andrina asks.

"Ugh if it's a boy I'm gonna die!" Adella freaked out.

"Drama." Aquata rolls her eyes.

"I mean I'm happy for you it's just I'm two years older than you and the only boy I've even come close to kissing is Stevie." Adella said.

"Ew Squid Lips Stevie?" Andrina giggles.

"It was on a dare!" Adella said quickly.

"Whatever." Andrina said.

"Girls, let's stick to the subject." Attina said.

"Well I may have met someone, out past the Kelp Forest." Ariel said.

"Ooh out past the Kelp Forest. It wasn't a boy it was a bad boy." Aquata said.

"Ariel!" Arista gasps.

"Simmer down sister." Aquata said.

"So does any of it explain where you got this?" Attina asks pulling out a maraca causing the other sisters to gasp. Acting quickly Ariel grabbed it and hid it under her bed. "Can you imagine if dad found out?"

"He's never here." Ariel said.

"Don't get cute with me, this is serious. Where were you?" Attina asks.

"I was just, listening to music in an underground club." Ariel confesses.

"Okay really? Where were you?" Attina asks not buying it, but Ariel's face said she was telling the truth causing the others to swim over.

"Come tell us." Arista said.

"What was it like?" Andrina asks.

"It was amazing. The energy, the dancing, the music it makes you feel like…"

"Like what?" Aquata asks.

"Like when Mom was here." Ariel said.

"Ariel I want to hear it too." Arista said.

"You do?" Ariel asks as all but Attina agreed.

"Please Ariel." They begged.

"We'll go tonight." Ariel said getting the excited.

"Ooh I'm so excited!"

"The music!"

"What should I wear?"

"Will there be boys there?"

"Only one way to find out."

"This is not happening!" Attina said swimming up. "You go again and I'll…"

"Oh lighten up." Andrina said.

"Please." Ariel begs along with the rest of her sisters.

"Oh alright." Attina sighs in defeat causing them all to cheer when Marina and her assistant Benjamin come in.

"Come on girls uppy up—" Marina stops when she sees they are all awake.

Smiling all the girls swim out.

"They're early." Benjamin said surprised.

"Yes…why?" Marina asks suspicious before swimming out.

* * *

Back on the surface, Leo was feeding the fishes when he took out the magic mirror to examine. Even though he wasn't in his water form he was still feeling some effects of it, including the ability to understand fish.

"Should I really go back there?" Leo asks himself.

"Why not? You had fun yesterday." A fish said surprising him.

"Can you please not do that? I'm still working on figuring this whole magic thing out." Leo pants.

"Sorry, hey can you get me one of those delicious Peanut Butter Sandwiches? I love those."

"I knew it." Leo said seeing his theory was correct.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door startling Leo.

"Hello. Anyone home?" Popping their head in Leo saw a teenage boy around his age with tan skin and black hair, this was David, Leo's best friend.

"Oh hey David." Leo said.

"Hey Leo, there's some killer waves down at the beach. Want to come?" David asks.

"I'd love to, just let me finish feeding these guys and then we can go." Leo said as he walked to the fish food. "Hey David, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Leo, what's up?" David asks placing his surfboard down.

"Yesterday I met someone." Leo confesses causing David to smile.

"Way to go Leo, what's she like?" He asks clapping him on the back.

"Well that's the thing she's a little…different." Leo said.

"Well so are you Leo. I mean when I walked in, I swear I thought I heard you talking to the fish." David said.

"Well lately these fish have been great to have conversations with." Leo said causing David to chuckle.

"Leo, look I know you spent most of your childhood taking care of your mom and sister, but it's normal to sometimes have doubts about meeting someone. But maybe this girl likes you. You should give her a chance." David said.

"I guess I could." Leo said.

"When are you meeting her again?" David asks.

"Tonight." Leo said.

"Wow, she must really like you. Well then what are you waiting for? You should go get ready." David urged.

"But what about surfing? And I got to pick up Ruby from school." Leo said.

"I can do that, and I'll just take her with me. She'll understand. Now go get ready for your date." David smirks.

"It's not a date and thanks." Leo smiles before running off.

"Way to go Leo. I'm happy for you." David smiles as he grabs his board and walks out.


	4. Busted

**Chapter 4: Busted**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Wow, only 4 chapters and I already have over 1,000 views. You guys rock. My friend Nitro Zeus helped me figure out what to do in this chapter so I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Catfish Club, Leo had swum in to see Flounder was already there.

"Hey Flounder." Leo waves.

"Leo, you made it." Flounder smiles.

"Yep, hey have you seen Ariel anywhere?" Leo asks looking around.

"No not yet but stick around you'll probably see her." Flounder said swimming off to sell Sea Kelp.

Leo smiles when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Ariel with 6 other mermaids.

"Leo!" Ariel smiles.

"Ariel." Leo smiles happy to see her.

"Whoa who's the cutie?" Adella asks.

"Uh I'm Leo, who are you?" Leo asks.

"Leo, these are my sisters." Ariel introduced.

"Wow big family. It's nice to meet you all." Leo said when the music turned on surprising all of Ariel's sisters.

"Music?"

"I know. Isn't it fantastic?! And we're here together!" Ariel said as all but Attina and Andrina.

"Wow…it's great." Attina said nervously.

"Yeah…I'm scared." Andrina admits.

"Oh thank goodness I thought I was the only one." Attina said.

"The Catfish Club is proud to present the original Rock Lobster, the one, the only Red Claw-nado!" A fish said as Sebastian took the stage.

"Sebastian?!" They both smiled instantly not feeling scared anymore and went to cheer him on which did not make his day.

As Leo was swimming around, he decided to get in on the dancing at first, he noticed Ariel nearby and decided to ask her when Adella swam up to him.

"Hi I'm Adella." She introduced.

"Hi there." Leo said.

"Want to dance?" She asks grabbing his hand.

"Uh I guess so." Leo said before Adella pulled him onto the dance floor.

As Arista heard a fish play the trumpet, she immediately became a fan and swam up to him.

Nearby Aquata was watching Leo and Adella dance when a lobster swam up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks.

"No thanks." Aquata said.

With Leo and Adella, the two of them were having quite a bit of fun as he spun her around.

"Whoa where'd you learn that?" Adella giggles.

"Uh a little trick I learned back home." Leo shrugs.

"Sounds like a fun kind of place." Adella said

"Uh yeah you could say that." Leo said when he dips her.

Aquata was watching them with interest when another fish swam up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks causing Aquata to growl.

"I can't dance, alright! I'm a mermaid with no grace! I look like a spastic piece of kelp!" Aquata said causing Leo to stop dancing.

Turning towards Aquata he gestures for Adella to follow him. Swimming up he takes her hand.

"Hey! Wait what are you doing?!" Aquata asks.

"You are going to dance with us." Leo said as he and Adella brought her to the dance floor.

"What? No, no I can't dance." Aquata said trying to back out of it.

"Come on Aquata it's fun." Adella said as they gestured for her to start dancing.

Slowly Aquata moved her body, but it was in crazy spastic manner causing Leo and Adella to cringe.

"Yeah she really can't dance." Adella said as Leo nods in agreement.

Swimming over to some rocks Leo sits down to rest his legs when Attina swims up and sits down next to him.

"Room for one more?" She asks.

"Sure." Leo nods.

"I'm Attina by the way. The oldest sister." She said.

"Funny I'm the oldest in my family too." Leo smirks.

"You have siblings?" Attina asks interested.

"I have a little sister she can drive me nuts but honestly I love her that way." Leo said.

"I know right. You can act anyway you want around other people but when it's around your siblings you have to be the mature one." Attina said.

"Finally someone who gets it." Leo said as the two of them start laughing.

Little did they know Marina had gone to their rooms and found their beds empty. When she went out to search for them she went through the Kelp forest to find the girls, Leo and Sebastian dancing to the music and having fun.

Grinning she saw her chance to get back at Sebastian and move up from being babysitter.

Back inside everyone was clapping as Sebastian's song came to an end.

"That was even better than yesterday." Leo smiles.

"You were right Ariel. Mom would have loved this." Attina said as all her sisters swam up and thanked her.

"Yeah thank." Arista said.

"Not to mention that boy is pretty interesting." Adella said as Ariel looked to the stage to see Leo fidgeting with the instruments.

Turning around Sebastian looks to him and grins, gesturing for the band he signals for them to go back on stage before swimming towards Leo.

"You know we might have time for one more song. Want to give it a try?" Sebastian offers.

"Me?" Leo said surprised.

"Please Leo." Ariel said as all her sisters wanted to see him sing too.

"I guess if no one minds." Leo shrugs as the crowd burst into cheers.

**(Play I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik)**

**I am a question to the world**

**not and answer to be Heard**

**or a moment that's held in your arms**

**and what do you think you'd ever say**

**I won't listen anyway**

**you don't know me**

**and I'll never be what you want me to be**

**and what do you think you'd understand**

**I'm a boy no, I'm a man**

**You can't take me and throw me away**

**And how can you learn what's never shown**

**Yeah you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me**

**Cause I'm not here**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**We want to hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They don't know me**

**Cause I'm not here**

**And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted I could be**

**Now you know me and I'm not afraid**

**And I wanna tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man**

**They can't break me**

**As long as I know who I am**

**They can't see me**

**But I'm still here**

**They can't tell me who to be**

**Cause I'm not what they see**

**Yeah, the world is still sleeping**

**While I keep on dreaming for me**

**And their words are just whispers and lies**

**That I'll never believe**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**We want to hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can they say I'll never change**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**I'm the one now**

**Cause I'm still here**

**I'm the one**

**Cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

When his song ended everyone burst into cheers when Ariel and Flounder swam up to him.

"Leo that was beautiful." Ariel said.

"I didn't know you could sing." Flounder said.

"Well my dad used to sing to me when I was little, and I would sometimes sing to my little sister to help her fall asleep." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Our mom used to do the same thing to us when we were little." Aquata said.

"Didn't realize we all had something in common." Leo said as they all nodded. "Will I see you girls here tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." Ariel smiles as Leo swam off.

"You know he's kinda cute." Adella said.

"In a different sort of way." Alana said before they all made their way back home.

"Yeah Leo's something else." Ariel said watching him with a big smile on her face.

In the throne room, Triton was sitting on his throne was Marina swam in.

"Your highness, we need to talk." Marina said getting his attention.

* * *

The next day, everyone was back at the Catfish Club dancing and having a great time together when suddenly they heard a banging on the door causing the music to stop.

Panicking all of them saw multiple swordfish break down the door and swim in.

"Jumping jellyfish!" Sebastian said as the octopus releases a cloud of ink so they could try to escape but the band, Ariel, her sisters, Flounder and Leo were trapped as King Triton entered.

"This is how you watch over my daughter?" Triton glares at Sebastian.

"Sire." Sebastian tried to calm him down.

"I trusted you. Lock them away. Lock them all away!" Triton orders as they escorted Sebastian, Flounder and the band away.

"What about this one your majesty? He's clearly not one of us." A swordfish asks looking at Leo.

Triton swims up to Leo and looks him in the eye before he noticed the magic mirror strapped to his side causing his eyes to widen.

"Where did you get this?" Triton asks grabbing the mirror.

"Hey give it back!" Leo said trying to reach for it.

"Where did you get this?!" Triton repeats.

"I-I found it." Leo said nervously as Triton examines the mirror to see it was the same one Athena always carried with her.

"So, you're not only a law breaker you're also a thief." Triton growls.

"What? No I'm not I'm—"

"Guards, throw him in the dungeon!" Triton orders as they escorted Leo out.

"Leo!" Ariel cries out but he was already gone.

"Marina, you will take over Sebastian's duties immediately." Triton said causing her to smile.

"Of course, your highness." Marina said.

"Attina, take your sisters home." Triton orders.

"Daddy, you can't do this! Leo's innocent!" Ariel said.

"It's already done!" Triton yells as he raised his trident and destroyed the Catfish Club.

Looking at Athena's mirror he holds it tightly as he swam back to Atlantica to lecture his daughters.


	5. Breaking Out

**Chapter 5: Breaking Out**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was really fun to write and I'd like to give a shout out to Nitro Zeus who gave me the idea for the big confrontation in this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In King Triton's throne room, all his daughters were lined up as he gave them their punishment.

"You are all confined to the palace." Triton said.

"Yes father." Attina sighs.

"Why don't you just lock us in jail?" Ariel whispers.

"Ariel you are confined to the palace until you realize what you have done." Triton said hearing her.

"What did we do? Matter of fact what did Leo do? He didn't steal Mom's mirror." Ariel said.

"Ariel, leave it alone." Attina said trying to stop her.

"No! I want to know what we did wrong. All we did was listen to music." Ariel said swimming up to her father.

"Which you know is forbidden!" Triton said.

"But why? Why can't we have music?" Ariel asks causing him to pause before shaking his head.

"This discussion is over." Triton said.

"Just tell me." Ariel said.

"I don't understand. We love music." Ariel said.

"I will not have music in my kingdom!" Triton snaps.

"I may not remember much about my mother, but I know she wouldn't have wanted this." Ariel said swimming away.

In her room, Ariel was looking at herself in the mirror before she slowly started to cry when her sisters swam in but just ignored her.

"Attina?" Ariel asks turning to her eldest sister.

"You just don't know when to quit." She sighs.

"Just give up Ariel, it's over." Adella said as they all swam to bed.

"But we were having so much fun." Ariel said.

"Look around Ariel, no one's having fun. Especially not Leo." Attina said causing Ariel to frown at the realization.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Leo was sitting in the corner worried he would never see his mom or Ruby again.

'Why did I have to pick up that stupid mirror in the first place?' Leo thought as he looked to see Ray-Ray throwing a ball around, Cheeks was trying to dig a way out, Shellbow was trying to shive through the bars and Inkspot was panicking.

"Hey Leo you alright?" Flounder asks swimming up to him.

"I gotta get out of this cell Flounder and get my mirror back." Leo said.

"What?!" Sebastian scuttles over to him. "Leo I understand wanting to get out so you can get back to your family, but you'll never get that mirror back. King Triton is probably never letting that thing out of his sight." Sebastian said.

Leo sighs before he looks to see Ray-Ray pulling out a harmonica.

"I got them jailhouse blues. Low down jailhouse blues." Leo sang to the music when a guard turned the corner.

"Hey quiet in there! No music!" He yells.

"Or what?! You're gonna throw us in jail?" Leo asks sarcastically.

"There has to be a way out." Flounder said as the guard swam away.

"Wait a minute, Sebastian you're smaller than the bars, why don't you slip through and open the doors?" Leo asks getting everyone's attention.

As all of them mutter in agreement Sebastian tries to talk some sense into them.

"Come on guys, this looks a lot worse than it is. I'll get an audience with the King and I'll fix this." Sebastian said.

"But he fired you." Leo said.

"And no offense man, but you had 10 years to fix it and this is where it got us." Shelbow said.

"In Jail." Inkspot said.

"Wait, 10 years?" Leo said surprised.

"I say we do Leo's plan and have you open that door." Ray-Ray said as the band nodded in agreement.

"Guys if we break out of this jail there ain't no coming back. We'll be fugitives." Sebastian said.

"I'm fine with never coming back here again." Leo said as the band agreed.

"What's a fugitive?" Flounder asks.

"But what about Ariel? Are you just going to abandon her? Leave her to deal with all the trouble we've tied her up in? You think that small, weak, innocent little girl can do anything by herself?" Sebastian asks as Ariel swam in, picked up an large rock and smashed it against the lock freeing them. "Ariel?"

"Come on Sebastian, let's go." Ariel said opening the door.

"But Ariel, if we leave it will break your father's heart." Sebastian said.

"There's no place for me here." Ariel said.

"No!" Sebastian said closing the cell. "No one is leaving."

"Except you." Inkspot said as they noticed Sebastian had slipped through the bars.

"Look Sebastian, without music, this place just isn't home." Ariel said.

Pausing to think Sebastian paces back and forth before letting out a gasp.

"Are you alright?" Ariel asks worried.

"Ariel, you're right and I know just where to go." Sebastian said as the door swung open.

Swimming out Leo hugs Ariel surprising her. "Thanks for coming back."

Giggling Ariel hugs back. "I'm sorry you got tied into this. Where will you go?" Ariel asks.

"First things, first I need that mirror back." Leo said.

"You do know my dad won't let it out of his sight." Ariel warns.

"Well like you I'm a lot tougher than I look." Leo smirks causing Ariel to giggle.

As Leo was about to swim out Sebastain stops him.

"Leo, I need you to do me one small favor." Sebastian said before whispering the plan.

* * *

Later that day, Marina who was wearing a hideous outfit that resembled a parade dancer was giving Triton the report, but he didn't seem very interested as he gazed at Athena's mirror when Benjamin swam in.

"Marina." He whispers but Marina ignored him.

"I think I was too hard on them." Triton said.

"Huh?" Marina asks.

"It's about Ariel." Benjamin said but Marina swatted him away.

"Not now." She mumbled.

"Perhaps I went too far." Triton said.

"Not possible." Marina said when Benjamin swam up to her again.

"Marina."

"What?!" She asks when the rest of Triton's daughters swam in.

"Daddy! Ariel's missing!" Attina said.

"What?" Triton said surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marina mumbled to Benjamin.

"We looked everywhere, but we can't find her anywhere." Aquata said.

"Get me Sebastian." Triton orders.

"Won't work." Leo said entering the room surprising everyone.

"You." Triton glares.

"Sebastian's gone too, but I know where he's going." Leo said.

"Your highness, he's obviously lying I mean he's a thief." Marina said when Leo noticed her for the first time.

"Who's the old lady that's scary beyond all reason?" He whispers.

"That's Marina, our babysitter." Arista whispers causing Leo to shudder when Triton swam up to him.

"Tell me before I punish you even more." Triton orders readying his trident

"Not so fast, I have something to get off my plate and you're going to listen." Leo glares back.

"Is he standing up to dad of all people?" Attina whispers.

"He is…that's kinda hot." Adella sighs.

"I am the King, I don't take orders I give them." Triton said.

"You may be a King but you're also a father and a pretty lousy one at that." Leo said.

"Excuse me?" Triton growls.

"Sebastian told me everything, how your wife died 10 years ago and she loved music so much you couldn't stand to be reminded of anything about her so you banned music hoping it would make you get over the loss, but it just made it worse." Leo said.

"Enough! You could never understand what I went through!" Triton said.

"Not understand?! I've been in the exact same position as you. I lost my father when I was a kid!" Leo declares surprising everyone. "And like you that death nearly destroyed me, but I got through it because I had people who depended on me who needed me to be strong for them. You on the other hand forgot the most important thing." Leo said getting in his face.

"And what is that?" Triton asks.

"YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE!" Leo snaps causing Triton's eyes to widen. "Your daughters lost their mother and your kingdom lost their queen, but you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to help either of them. You just took over your kingdom and gave your kids to a very VERY creepy babysitter." Leo said gesturing to Marina.

"Hey! Your highness, are you just going to let him talk to you like that? He is rude, disrespectful, he's—"

"Absolutely right." Triton said interrupting her.

"What?" Marina said not liking where this was going.

Triton turns to his daughters and for the first time in a long time hugged each and every one of them surprising them.

"I'm sorry girls. I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I truly hope you can forgive me." Triton said.

"Of course, father." Attina said as they all hugged him back.

"Watch over your daughters, they're ohana." Leo said causing them all to look up.

"Ohana...I like the sound of that." Andrina said.

Arista looks to Leo who smiled at them and she pulls him into the group hug.

After a few minutes, they separated. "Now I believe you still have one more daughter to apologize to." Leo said.

"You're right. Ariel, where is she?" Triton asks.

"Follow me, I know where Sebastian is taking her." Leo said as they swam off leaving Marina with a shocked look on her face before a look of rage appeared.

"Sebastian." She growled.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from Atlantica, Sebastian was leading everyone somewhere.

"Are we there yet?" Flounder asks.

"No." Sebastian said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Sebastian said surprising them. "This is it."

Everyone looks ahead to see it was like a barren wasteland.

"Are you sure?" Flounder asks.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Are you sure?" Ray-Ray asks.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Ariel asks.

"Yes!" Sebastian snaps.

"Oh man, we can't live here." Inkspot said.

"Yeah this place is creepy." Shellbow said.

"Nonsense it has everything we need. Just listen to them acoustics. Do ray me fa so la ti do." Sebastian said as the last part echoed. "Solid." He smiles.

"Still beats the dungeon." Ray-Ray said.

"But not by much." Cheeks said.

"It'll do for the time." Shellbow said as they all laid down to rest.

"Sebastian, be honest are we lost?" Ariel asks.

"No, there's more to this place than meets the eye." Sebastian smirks before scuttling away to rest.

As they laid down Flounder started to beat box.

"Knock it off." Everyone else said.

"Sorry." Flounder said stopping.

* * *

Back at Atlantica, Marina was pulling some locked door.

"Give me the key!" She orders.

"I said no." Benjamin said.

"Look, I haven't worked my tail off for the last 12 hours just to have it snatched away." Marina said.

"How about a nice relaxing bath?" Benjamin said trying to calm her down.

"Benjamin."

"Kelp wrap?"

"GIVE ME THE KEY!" Marina yells.

"But you said never to give it to you in a fit of rage." Benjamin said.

"I'm perfectly calm." Marina said trying to fake it.

"Doesn't sound like it." Benjamin said as Marina tried to take the key from around his neck, but Benjamin wouldn't budge.

"Ooh look at the pretty fishes." Marina points.

"Ooh where?" Benjamin asks turning his head allowing Marina to snatch the key and open the cage.

"Yum yumms come to mommy." Marina said as 6 large electric eels swam out of the cage. "Are you hungry? Who wants crab cakes?"

"What are you going to do?" Benjamin asks horrified.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of Sebastian." Marina said.

"But what about Ariel?" Benjamin asks.

"Ariel? You're right, she'll tattle. I'll have to get rid of her too. That's brilliant Benjamin!" Marina said.

"That's not what I meant." Benjamin said.

"I never really liked her anyway. I'll make it look like an accident. An accidental underwater ambush. Maybe while I'm at it I'll get that boy who told off Triton. Just to get back on his good side." Marina said.

"You've lost your mind." Benjamin said in horror.

"Sic'em boys." Marina said.

"Oh what have we wrought?" Benjamin asks as the eels swam off in search of them.


	6. Endless Sky

**Chapter 6: Endless Sky**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I'm happy to say after this Stitch will finally appear in my story. I hope you like how I finished the first movie. I'd also like to thank my friend Nitro Zeus who gave me an idea for this chapter based on Hawaiian beliefs. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the underwater wasteland, Ariel awoke to some strange music. Looking to Sebastian she swims over to wake him up.

"Sebastian." Ariel said.

"5 more minutes mommy." Sebastian said ignoring her.

"Sebastian, did you hear that?" Ariel asks.

"Ariel, I'm tired." Sebastian said.

"But there's something over there." Ariel said.

"Then you go check it out." Sebastian said as Ariel swam off missing the smile on his face.

Following the noise Ariel swims across to see a Mako shark swimming up above her when she sees something smashed into the reef. Looking closely, she sees it was a submarine that had a big hole in the side and a destroyed engine.

"What is that?" Ariel asks as she swims to it to see a multiple human skeletons inside. "Humans?" Ariel said surprised.

Looking through the hole she scanned the insides when her eyes moved towards one in particular. Looking at the skeleton she saw a name on its jacket. Wiping algae off it she saw the name K. Rivers.

"What happened here?" Ariel asks when she hears the music from nearby. Swimming out the other hole she saw the noise was coming from a blue music box.

Reaching out, she opens it to hear a beautiful melody playing and appearing inside it were mini figurines of King Triton with Queen Athena.

"It was an anniversary present." Looking up Ariel saw Sebastian standing in front of her. "Your father had that music box made for her. She was more than just his queen she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him."

"The family together, the music playing all the time." Ariel remembers.

"The palace echoing with laughter." Sebastian reminds.

"Sebastian…what happened to her?" Ariel asks.

"Your mother was a kind and caring queen. She always went out of her way to help those in need. On the day your father gave her that music box this human contraption was sinking and the humans inside were dying. Everyone was warned to never mettle in the affairs of humans, but your mother couldn't stand the thought of abandoning them when they were in trouble. With only her mirror she chased after them to this spot to try and save them. What happened here is still a mystery but all we know is that no survived this accident." Sebastian frowns. "When your mother died the whole kingdom was heartbroken, but the heart that never healed was your father's."

"It's so sad. He's forgotten what it means to be happy. I have to bring this back to him." Ariel said.

"If you insist." Sebastian smiles.

"This is why you brought us here. Isn't it?" Ariel asks as Sebastian nods.

Little did they know the Mako Shark was looking down at them as they swam off to tell the band and a smile formed on its face before it decided to swim off.

* * *

A few miles away Leo was leading Triton and his daughters to find Ariel and Sebastian.

"Sebastian said it was nearby." Leo said.

"Why would they come out here?" Attina asks.

"Maybe they were looking for something." Alana said.

Triton however was speechless as he remembered what happened near this sight all those years ago.

Holding his head, he sits down on some rocks.

"Daddy?" Arista asks.

"Sorry I-I just need a minute." Triton said.

As all of them decided to take a break before continuing their search Leo looks ahead to see the Mako Shark from the submarine in front of him. "What the?" Leo sees the shark gesturing its head below them.

Looking down his eyes widen to see Marina dressed in a purple hunting outfit and her electric eels ahead of them.

"Uh girls." Leo said getting their attention. "Please tell me I'm seeing things." He points down as they all gasp.

"Is that Marina?" Arista asks.

"Ew what is she wearing?" Andrina asks.

"And are those electric eels?" Aquata gulps.

"But what could she be out here for there's nothing out here but… Ariel!" Leo realizes.

Looking up he saw the Mako Shark swimming away as if it was trying to lead them.

"Alright girls break's over!" Leo said as they swam ahead.

"Ugh that boy, I swear he's as impatient as Ariel." Triton mumbles swimming after them before looking at Queen Athena's Mirror.

* * *

Back with Ariel, she and Sebastian explained everything to the band and Flounder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa let me get this straight. You led us out here."

"To the armpit of nowhere."

"In hopes that red might find the music box and now you want to go back to the palace."

"And return the music box to the king."

"On the off chance that it'll."

"Remind the king to remember how to be happy?"

"And bring music back?"

"That's pretty much it, I asked Leo to talk to him. Sebastian said.

"Poor kid." Cheeks said before the band huddled up to talk.

"Look, the band talked it over." Ray-Ray said.

"And we just can't take that chance." Shellbow said.

"What?" Sebastian said outraged.

"It's okay. Maybe someday it'll be different. You can come home and play music all you want." Ariel said.

"Sure, maybe someday." Ray-Ray sighed.

"Bye." Ariel said as she and Sebastian swam away.

"Wait you guys are just gonna leave her? What about the oath to always lend a hand to your fellow music lover?" Flounder asks.

"The Catfish club is gone the oath means nothing." Ray-Ray said.

"Well it still means something to me! Wait up Ariel!" Flounder said swimming after them as they entered a bunch of kelp.

"I don't remember this much kelp when we came in last night." Sebastian said.

"Kelp schmelp I'm not scared of some overgrown weeds." Flounder said chopping pieces of kelp until he hit one that didn't break.

Looking up they saw Marina's electric eels looking down at them.

"Guys, that ain't kelp!" Sebastian panics.

"Surprise!" Marina said appearing in between them.

"Marina…what are you wearing?" Sebastian asks.

"I thought I'd dress for the occasion." Marina said.

"What's the occasion?" Sebastian asks as Marina took out a net causing him to panic. "Go! Go! Go!"

"Sic'em boys!" Marina orders as the eels chased after them.

Swimming up some rocks Ariel and Flounder swim ahead when Marina catches Sebastian in a net.

Grinning she thinks she's won when Sebastian pinches her nose causing her to scream in pain dropping the net down into a gorge. Pulling out a bone dagger Marina throws it at him but Sebastian cuts himself free and dodges it.

"I've tasted power Sebastian and I'm never letting go." Marina said.

"Bring it on!" Sebastian said taking a fighting stance.

Marina lunges at him but Sebastian jumps out of the way as she hits the ground.

Turning around she sees Sebastain with a ton of starfish in his claws. "Come to daddy." He taunts.

Marina attacks again but Sebastian throws the starfish like throwing stars hitting Marina in the face before she smacks him with her tail.

As Ariel and Flounder swam for their lives, they ended up swimming into a dead end.

Turning around the eels were about to get them when Inkspot grabbed them and pulled them out a hole. "Now!"

Cheeks put on a shell helmet as Ray-Ray had tied kelp to his fins to resemble a slingshot as Shellmont pulled him back.

"Fire." Ray-Ray said as Cheeks flew towards some large rocks breaking off one that plummeted right through the hole.

"Awesome!" Flounder said as they swam over to them.

"Sebastian's in trouble." Ariel said.

"Follow me!" Flounder said as they swam away only for the eels to swim out the other side of the hole to cut them off.

Swimming towards Sebastian the eels appeared startling Ariel causing her to drop the music box.

"The music box!" Ariel gasps swimming after it.

"Ariel!" Flounder gasps swimming after her.

Diving down Ariel catches it only for her and Flounder to come face to face with an eel.

"Hyah!" Flounder said whacking it with his fin. "How do you like that?"

Growling the eel roars at him before chasing after him.

"Flounder!" Ariel said when the other 5 eels surrounded them.

Up above them Marina was swimming after Sebastain.

"Come on! Try and get me!" Sebastian taunts before going into a large rock.

"Get back here!" Marina reaches inside only for Sebastian to pinch her. "Ow!"

"Boom chika boom chika boom boom boom." Sebastian mocks.

Growling Marina swims up to gain speed before diving headfirst at him but Sebastian gets out at the last second causing Marina' whole body to get trapped inside.

"Tight fit?" Sebastian asks.

"You stink." Marina growls before falling backwards.

"I win." Sebastian grins when he hears Flounder screaming. "Flounder!"

"Sebastian! Help!" Flounder yells as the eel dove at him.

At the last second, a pair of hands grabs him from behind some rocks and pulls him away.

When the eel turns to follow it sees Leo holding a large rock. "Surprise!" Leo said before slamming it on its head knocking it out.

"Leo you made it!" Flounder smiles as Sebastian caught up to them.

"Wait does that mean?" Sebastian asks.

"I may have knocked some sense into him." Leo smirks before remembering something. "Where's Ariel?"

"This way!" Flounder said.

As the five eels swam closer towards Ariel and the band they swam in when at the last second 5 pairs of hands pulled them to safety as the eels banged their heads against the rocks causing the rocks to fall on top of them.

Looking up Ariel saw her sisters smiling at her.

"You alright Ariel?" Attina asks.

"What are you? How did you?" Ariel asks so happy to see them.

"Ohana stick together." Adella smiles as Leo, Sebastian and Flounder swam over.

As King Triton arrives and all of them celebrated none of them noticed Marina up on the high rocks and her electric eels waking up.

"Way to go everyone." Leo smiles as they swam away when Marina leans forward diving towards Sebastian looking up Ariel gasps as swims towards him.

"Ariel!" Triton gasps as everyone turns to see Marina and Ariel ram into each other before falling to the ground.

All of them gasp as Marina breaks out of the rocks and points to Leo. "Get him!" As the eels picked themselves up, they swam towards Leo with sparks coming from their teeth when out of nowhere the Mako shark swam in and bit down on all of them.

As the shark swam past Leo he looked into its eyes and felt a familiar presence before the shark swam off to devour the eels.

Snapping out of his thoughts Leo looks to Triton who swam down towards Ariel with everyone else right behind him.

Behind down he picks up his daughter as she lets go of the music box causing it to open and play the music inside.

"What have I done?" Triton asks when Leo swam up to her and examines her.

"She's still alive but she's hurt. I know a place that can help her." Leo said getting everyone's attention.

"What is this place?" Triton asks.

"I need the mirror." Leo said holding out his hand, but Triton hesitates. "Do you want your daughter to be okay? Give me the mirror." He repeats.

"Alright." Triton hands Leo the mirror.

"Follow me." Leo said swimming off with everyone right behind him.

Turning around Sebastian scoops up the music box and takes it with him.

* * *

Arriving on the surface they appeared in front of Leo's Marine Center.

"What are we doing here?" Flounder asks as Leo held the mirror.

"This is the human world, what's going on?" Triton asks.

"Well I said I was from far away." The mirror glows bright turning Leo back into his human form shocking everyone. "Surprise."

"Leo…you're human?" Attina asks as Leo climbs onto the docks.

"I'll be right back." Leo said running inside leaving everyone speechless.

"I don't believe it." Flounder said as Ariel slowly opens her eyes to see Leo running back with supplies.

"Okay Triton hold her up." Leo said wrapped bandages around her area of injury.

Putting some ice on her stomach Ariel sighs as she wakes up to see everyone around her.

"Ariel." Leo smiles as her family hugs her.

"Leo how did you?" Flounder asks.

"My family runs this place it's like a Fish Hospital." Leo shrugs as Ariel turns to him and sees his human form.

Frowning Leo holds out Athena's mirror to Triton. "You probably want this back now."

"But Leo it's yours." Sebastian said.

"No it's not and it never was. Athena was your wife you deserve to hold onto this." Leo said putting the mirror in Triton's hands. "Remember, nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"But does that mean we'll never see you again?" Flounder asks on the verge of tears.

"It's alright buddy. You know where to find me if you ever want to visit." Leo said Triton turns around.

"Come on girls." Triton said diving underwater.

Ariel and her sisters look at Leo who had a smile on his face telling them to go back but the second they dived underwater tears poured down Leo's face.

"Goodbye Ariel." Leo sobs.

As Sebastian looks at Leo's sad face from under the water he nudges Ariel softly causing her to look at him before handing her the music box and gesturing to Leo.

Smiling Ariel swims back up to the docks and hugs Leo pulling him into the water with her.

"Wha? Ariel what are you doing?!" Leo asks coughing up water.

"You didn't really think I would say goodbye like that did you?" She giggles before holding the music box out to him. "I know it's not my mom's mirror but I promise someday you'll be able to come back to Atlantica and until that happens I want you to keep this as a reminder of all the fun and good times we had together."

Leo reaches out and holds it close to his heart. "I'll always keep this safe."

From underwater Sebastian and Flounder look at them with smiles on their face.

Smiling Ariel leans in and pecks Leo on the cheek before diving down after her family causing him to blush.

"Wow…I'm in love with a mermaid." Leo admits.

* * *

The next day Atlantica was back to normal, only this time it was better. Triton had reconnected with his family and Marina was arrested for attempted murder.

As Ariel and her sisters were sound asleep Triton swam in. "Rise and shine. It's a beautiful day." Triton smiles as all his daughters woke up and hugged him.

Soon all the citizens of Atlantica had arrived at the castle for a big announcement that the King was going to make.

"To my daughters and to all of you I hereby decree that music shall forever ring clear from one end of my kingdom to another!" Triton announces as the merfolk cheered. "Therefore, I hereby present Atlantica's first ever Court Composer." He said gesturing to Sebastian.

"Thank you, your majesty, but not that we don't trust. Swifty! Hit it man." Sebastian calls out.

"Please raise your right hand, fin, claw, tentacle or whatever the case may be. Do you promise to jump, jive, whale, groove, rock, steady and at all times lend a helping hand to your fellow music lovers?" Swifty asks reciting the oath.

"Uh I do." Triton said as everyone cheered, and music echoed through the halls.

As Triton swam out, he takes out Queen Athena's mirror before looking up towards the surface.

"You know…that kid was alright, for a human." Triton smiles placing it next to a statue of him and his queen.

* * *

Up on the surface, Leo opened the music box and the merfolk song echoed through his house.

"Wow where'd you find this?" Ruby asks loving it.

"It was a gift." Leo said.

"It's beautiful. What's this song called?" Naia asks.

"Endless sky." Leo smiles as he walks out to the docks and sits down at the end looking out at the sea as his mom and sister sat next to him. 'Maybe someday we'll see each other again, Ariel.' Leo thought.

Little did they know on the rocks a good distance away Ariel was resting on them listening to the music as well never once taking her eyes off Leo. "Someday Leo. Someday." She sighs.


	7. Experiment 626

**Chapter 7: Experiment 626**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I know all of you have been eagerly awaiting his arrival and I hope you like the changes I made. I'd also like to thank Nitro Zeus for giving me the idea for a new character for the story. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Deep in space, at the Galactic Federation Headquarters, the grand Councilwoman stepped forward as an alien with 4 eyes was on trial. This was Jumba Jookiba.

"Read the charges." She said.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba, lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries. You stand before this council accused of illegal genetic experimentation." Gantu said.

"How do you plead?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"Not guilty. My experiments are only theoretical." Jumba denies.

"We believe you may have actually created something." She said.

"Created something? Ha! I would never create—" Before he could finish a small ship brought in a small blue creature with 4 arms, spikes and antenna. "Make more than one." Jumba admits as the creature growls.

"What is that monstrosity?" Gantu asks.

"Monstrosity? What you see before you is the 1st of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. He is bulletproof, fireproof and can think faster than super computer, he can see in the dark and move objects 3000 times his size. His only instinct is to destroy everything he touches!" Jumba laughs.

"So it is a monster?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"Just a little one." Jumba said.

"It is an upfront to nature and must be destroyed." Gantu declares.

"Calm yourself Captain Gantu, perhaps it can be reasoned with. Experiment 626 give us some sign that you can understand any of this. Show us there is something inside you that is good." She asks.

Looking to them 626 clears he throat to say something. "Nika nawa crista!" He declares shocking everyone.

"So naughty." Grand Councilwoman said as 626 laughs.

"I didn't teach him that." Jumba said.

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest." Gantu orders.

"I prefer Evil Genius!" Jumba said as they took him away.

"And as for that abomination, it is the floored product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Gantu, take him away." Grand Councilwoman orders.

"With pleasure." Gantu said cracking his knuckles.

Bringing 626 to the prison transport they loaded him into some kind of containment that only allowed his head to move and had two large blasters aimed at him.

"Uncomfortable? Good. The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid, so relax, enjoy the ride and don't get any ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won't shoot anyone but you." Gantu said poking 626 but ends up getting bit. "OW! Why you little!"

"Ahem. My I remind the Captain that he is on duty." A small alien said causing Gantu to growl.

"Secure the cell!" Gantu orders as he made his way to the control room. "Uh does this look infected to you?" He asks showing them his bitten finger.

Suddenly an explosion went off followed by an alarm.

"Gunfire in the cellbay!"  
"Open a channel!" Gantu orders.

Inside 626 had tricked the guns into firing at whatever it was he spit at allowing him to break out of his cell and make his escape.

"Security converge on door 7!" Gantu orders as security went to capture 626.

As 626 lifts up a heavy door he makes it to the other side to see security firing at him. Moving quickly he enters the vents.

"Security to bridge he's in the ventilation system!"

Gantu looks up to hear 626 crawling in the vents above him. Taking out a blaster her fires at the vents. "He's heading for the power!" Before Gantu could finish all the power in the ship went off.

Suddenly they heard something take off from inside.

"What was that?" Gantu asks.

"I don't think he's on the ship anymore."

"Confirmed. He's taken a Police Cruiser."

Looking out the window they saw 626 flying in a red police cruiser.

"Yeah…he took the red one."

As 626 fought off the other police cruisers he broke something was in glass.

"Hyperdrive engaged! Warning Guidance system is not operational! Do not engage—"

Before the computer could finish 626 activated Hyperdrive making his escape.

"Get me Galactic Control." Gantu groans not liking where this was going.

* * *

At Galactic Control, the Grand Councilwoman storms in.

"Where is he?!" She yells.

"Still in hyperspace."

"Where will he exit?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"Calculating now. Quadrant 17, Section 005, Area 51. A planet called E-Arth."

"I want an expert on this planet in here now." She said when she got a good look at the planet. "What is that?"

"Water, most of the planet is covered in it."

"He won't survive in water. His molecular density is too great." She said causing most of the aliens in the room to smile at the thought. But as they zoomed in they saw 626 would in fact be landing not in water but on Kauai. "Of course. How much time before he lands?"

"His landing will be in 3 hours and 42 minutes."

"We'll have to gas the planet." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Hold it! Hold everything!" Turning around a green alien with one eye came walking in with a red robot who was carrying lots of documents. This was Pleakley and his assistant Red. "Earth is a protected wildlife preserve. We've been using it to rebuild the mosquito population which is an endangered species."

"Am I to assume you are the expert?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"I wouldn't say expert. Agent Pleakley at your service. This is my assistant Red." Pleakley said.

"Hello there." Red holds out an arm to shake but ends up dropping all the papers scattering them everywhere causing it to bend down and pick them up.

"Can we not simply destroy the island?" She asks.

"No! Crazyhead! The mosquito's food of choice primitive humanoid life forms have colonies all over that planet." Pleakley said.

"Are they intelligent?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"Not even close and incredibly delicate." Red said.

"In fact, every time an asteroid strikes their planet, they have to begin life all over." Pleakley said.

"What if our military forces just landed there?" Grand Councilwoman asks when Red makes a buzzer noise indicating no.

"What he said. These are simple creatures. Landing there would cause mass mayhem and planet wide panic." Pleakley said.

"A quiet capture would require an understanding of 626 which we do not have. Who then would you two send for his capture?" She asks.

Pleakley and Red look at each other for a few seconds before turning back.

"Does he have a brother?" Red asks.

Rolling her eyes Grand Councilwoman saw there was only one person that could help them.

Taking them to the jail cells they entered Jumba's cell.

"He got away?" Jumba asks.

"I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you." Grand Councilwoman said.

"I designed this creature for it to be unstoppable." Jumba said.

"Which is precisely why you must bring him back." She said surprising him. "And to reward you we are willing to trade your freedom for his capture."

"626 will not come easy. Maybe direct blast from plasma cannon might stun him long enough." Jumba said.

"Plasma cannon granted. Do we have a bargain, Dr. Jumba?" Grand Councilwoman asks as Jumba nods.

"But it's a delicate planet." Red said making warning alarms.

"Who's gonna control him?" Pleakley asks.

"You two will." She said before leaving.

"What?" They both said shocked.

"Now tell me my little one-eyed and robotic friend. On what poor, pitiful, defenseless planet has my monstrosity been unleashed?" Jumba asks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kauai, it had been 6 months since Leo had last seen Ariel and Atlantica and while he was happy to be home with his family, he missed all the fun he had under the sea.

But unfortunately for Leo his problems didn't end there, in fact once he got back to the surface they just kept coming.

Running through town Leo arrives at Ruby's Hula class to see Ruby isolated from the group while 4 girls her age were whispering about her.

"Aloha Leonard." An obese native Hawaiian man with short black hair and a big brown necklace walked over. This was Moses Puloki.

"Aloha Mr. Puloki." Leo said.

"Where's your mother?" He asks.

"My mom's preparing for a meeting today with a social worker. I came to see what the problem was." Leo said.

"Well Ruby and Myrtle got into a fight." Moses said.

Looking over at a girl with orange hair and glasses Leo narrows his eyes before turning back.

"So she threw one punch, that's not so bad." Leo said.

"She also bit her." Moses said.

"Bit her?" Leo cringed looking at his sister before sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you take her home? We'll try again on Sunday." Moses suggests.

"Come on Ruby." Leo said as Ruby walked up to him.

"You better not have rabies werido." Myrtle calls out as the two of them left.

As they walked back to the Marine Lab there was a long silence between Leo and his sister before Ruby decided to break it.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologizes.

"Why did you do it?" Leo asks.

"People treat me different Leo, just like you." Ruby said.

"Yeah…sometimes it stinks being different." Leo sighs.

"Leo, why is a social worker coming to see us? Is something wrong with our family?" Ruby asks.

"What? No. I'm sure it's nothing too serious. Mom will talk to him and get this whole thing squared away." Leo said as a blue car appeared in front of the Marine Lab.

Stepping out of it was a man in a suit and sunglasses causing Leo's eyes to widen because it was the same man who came to his house to tell him his father died.

"Excuse me are you two the children of Naia Rivers?" He asks walking up to them.

"Yes we are." Leo said nervously.

"Hi Mr…"

"Bubbles." He said holding out his hand for Ruby to shake.

"Your knuckles say Cobra. Cobra Bubbles. You don't look like a Social Worker." Ruby said.

"I'm a special classification." Mr. Bubbles said.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Ruby asks.

"We're getting off subject, is your mother here?" Mr. Bubbles asks.

"Inside." Leo points as he led them both inside.

In her office, Naia was struggling to make sure all her papers were in order and presentable for when Mr. Bubbles came in when she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Uh mom." Leo said popping his head in.

"Oh Leonard it's just you." Naia smiles calmly until he opened the door to reveal Mr. Bubbles and Ruby. "Oh uh hello sir."

"This office looks like it's seen better days." Mr. Bubbles said looking at all the scattered papers.

"Yes, it's been a little tough managing everything." Naia said nervously.

"Because your husband used to handle all this work?" Mr. Bubbles asks causing Naia to nod. "But now your son does."

"Yes, Leonard has been a great help. He helps take care of everything around here." Naia nods proudly.

"Leo, how old are you?" Mr. Bubbles asks.

"16 sir." Leo said.

"A boy that age should be working hard preparing for college. Not taking care of his mother and sister." Mr. Bubbles said.

"Well…maybe I'm not ready for college." Leo said.

"Or maybe you can't afford to go anymore." Mr. Bubbles said confusing Naia.

"Leo, what's he talking about?" Naia asks as Mr. Bubbles opens his suitcase.

"You said Leo handled the accounting here, well the truth is you've been coming up short on payments to keep this lab going and for the past 5 years Leo has been paying the bills with his college money." Mr. Bubbles said showing her the documents.

"What? No that can't be." Naia said reviewing the papers showing it was true. "Leo why would you do this?" She asks turning to her son.

"This place meant everything to you and dad. Ruby was only a few years old and I didn't want us to lose our home." Leo admits.

"Noble as it was, you barely have any left. That's why they sent me. Mrs. Rivers, a word?" Mr. Bubbles asks as Leo and Ruby left the room.

"Look I can assure you I never approved of my son doing something like that. I care about his future greatly, Ruby's too." Naia said.

"Let me illuminate the precarious situation you have found yourself. I am the one they call when things go wrong." Mr. Bubbles said taking off his sunglasses to show how serious he was. "And things have indeed gone wrong."

Walking out of the office he saw Leo was standing near the door. "You spent half your childhood taking care of your family, but you didn't even think about taking care of yourself." Reaching into his pocket Mr. Bubbles takes out a business card. "Call me when your college fund goes empty."

"Thanks." Leo glares taking it.

"In case you're wondering, this did not go well." Mr. Bubbles said looking at the family. "You all have 3 days to change my mind."

As he walked out the door Naia, Ruby and Leo looked at each other in sadness before they all hugged worried this might be one of the last times they did.

* * *

That night, Ruby was sitting at the docks when Leo walked out to her.

"Ruby, it's almost dinner time." Leo said.

"Are we a broken family?" Ruby asks.

"No…okay maybe." Leo admits sitting down next to her.

"You're trying to be dad, aren't you? I like you better as my brother." Ruby admits.

"Yeah being the man of the house is exhausting." Leo sighs.

"Are they gonna take us away from Mom?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know, but we have 3 days to fix this." Leo said when a green light came from the sky.

Looking up they saw something falling out of the sky.

"A falling star!" Ruby smiles as it crashes on the island. "I called it! Get lost I have to make a wish!" Ruby said pushing Leo away causing him to chuckle.

"Okay. Okay I'm going." Leo said as he walks away but stops just before he goes inside to listen in.

"King Triton, I don't know if you're out there, but I wish my family could stay together maybe send someone to help us. Like an angel. The nicest angel you've got." Ruby wished.

Leo pauses to think of a way to help his sister's wish come true.

* * *

At the site of the crash, 626 comes out of the crater laughing at his successful escape.

Making his way down 626 suddenly felt a raindrop on his head before things started pouring down. Hating the water 626 suddenly heard a noise.

Pulling out 4 blasters he aims to see it was only a frog. He threatens to blast it but the frog doesn't budge.

Suddenly from down the road a truck heads his way. 626 holds up his guns but ends up getting run over with ease. When he gets out of the first one a second truck runs him over.

"What was that?" Running out all the construction workers try to see what happened.

"It's stuck under the fender." One said when they see a claw.

"We uh…we better call someone."


	8. New Dog and Visitors

**Chapter 8: New Dog and Visitors**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this took awhile I needed to find a way to put my own spin on the next chapters and I think I got it. I hope you like what I have planned. Also I am pleased to say this story has over 5,000 views thanks for all your support. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the kingdom of Atlantica, ever since King Triton had removed his ban on music the underwater kingdom was bursting with joy and fun.

It was like nothing changed…well except for one thing.

Swimming to a hidden cavern, Ariel took out a small bag and pulled out items she found from an old shipwreck.

Taking out three books she flipped through the pages looking at all the pictures when Flounder swam in.

"Hey Ariel, you missed another one of Sebastian's concerts." Flounder said.

"Oh really? How'd it go?" Ariel asks not really paying attention.

Flounder looks around the cavern to see multiple human objects everywhere. "Hey Ariel, why are you collecting all this stuff?"

"I can't help it Flounder, ever since I found out Leo was actually a human, I want to know more about the world above. If I learn enough maybe I can see him again." Ariel said.

"But how? Your dad took your mom's mirror back he can't come back." Flounder said.

"He may not be able to come here but I can come to him." Ariel said.

"How?" Flounder asks.

"I have no idea." Ariel sighs hanging her head in defeat.

Swimming back to the palace, Ariel goes to the garden where the statue of her mom was and at the base of her statue was her mirror.

Picking it up Ariel sighs as she looks into her reflection. "I bet you would have liked Leo."

"What are you doing?" A voice said startling Ariel causing her grip on the mirror to loosen and she struggles to catch it.

Turning around they saw Aquata and Arista behind her.

"A-Aquata? Arista? What are you two doing here?" Ariel asks quickly putting the mirror down.

"Looking for you. Sebastian is pretty angry that you missed another concert." Aquata said.

"Oh sorry." Ariel said.

"What were you off doing?" Arista asks.

"Oh just enjoying the new freedom daddy's given us." Ariel said nervously.

"Oh sure and did any of it involve a boy?" Aquata asks leaning in.

"What? No it's not about Leo." Ariel said.

"Funny I don't remember saying Leo." She smirks.

"Uh uh well. I better go see what Sebastian needs." Ariel said swimming off.

"She really likes that human boy." Arista said.

"Too bad she's probably chasing something that will never happen." Aquata said.

"Maybe but Ariel does have a point, ever since Leo showed up the world above does sound much more interesting." Arista said.

"Too bad we'll never get a chance to go up there." Aquata said.

"Or will we?" Arista said picking up her mom's mirror to emphasize her point causing Aquata to gasp.

"Mom's mirror? Arista we can't take that. This isn't like taking my hairbrush. Dad will be furious." Aquata said.

"He'll never know, we'll just borrow Mom's mirror and take a quick peek at the surface to see if Leo still has feelings for Ariel. As her sisters it is technically our duty to see if the boy she likes is good enough for her." Arista said.

"But what if dad finds out about us leaving?" Aquata asks.

"He's got that important meeting for the next few days, he'll be on his throne for days. Come on aren't you a bit curious?" Arista asks.

"Well…okay let's go." Aquata said as they swam off.

* * *

Up on the surface at the local Animal Shelter, Experiment 626 was groaning in pain as he slowly woke up to see the dogs huddled in fear in the corner of the pen they were in.

626 jumps up as if to pull out his blasters but is shocked to see he didn't have them or his red suit anymore.

Up front, Ruby, Naia and Leo were talking to the lady at the counter.

"We're looking for something tough, something loyal and won't run away." Leo said.

"I can't believe we're getting a dog." Ruby smiles.

"Thanks for agreeing to this mom." Leo said.

"Well I think if that Social Worker saw us happy with a new family member, he might change his mind." Naia said unaware that 626 was climbing above them on the ceiling before making his way out the door.

But the second he got outside multiple blasts were fired at him causing him to run behind some rocks.

"Ha! Ha! How nice to see your face again!" Jumba calls out surprising him.

"Jumba?" 626 said realizing he would need another plan.

Crawling back inside Naia had finished signing the paperwork.

"The kennel's back this way." The lady said opening the door.

"Go on and pick one out you two." Naia said as Leo and Ruby made their way to the back.

Looking around the cages they saw all the pens were empty.

"Hello? Are there any animals in here?" Ruby asks.

"Where are they all?" Leo asks unaware that up above them at the top of the cages all the dogs were dangling for their lives.

Looking out 626 saw the two humans and realized they could be his ticket to getting away from Jumba. Looking at the adoption poster he decided to change his appearance. Pulling his extra arms in, antennae and spikes he did his best so he could mimic an actual dog.

"I think we came at a bad time Ruby, there doesn't seem to be anything here." Leo said when 626 ran out in front of them. "Whoa? What is that thing?"

"Uh hi." Ruby said.

"H-H-Hi." 626 said before crawling towards them.

"Leo I like this one, can we pick this one?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know." Leo rubs the back of his head nervously not sure when 626 hugs his leg.

"See? He likes you." Ruby said.

"Alright you win." Leo said bending down to pet his head.

626 growls at first not liking the feeling but realized he better play along.

In the lobby, Naia was asking some questions about the dogs.

"Oh don't worry, all our dogs are adoptable." She said when Leo and Ruby walk out with 626 causing her to freak out. "Except that one!"

"What is that thing?!" Naia asks freaking out as well.

"A dog. I think, but it was dead this morning!"

"It was dead this morning?!" Naia asks.

"Well we thought it was dead, it was hit by a truck!"

"Well we asked for something tough." Leo said.

"I like it." Ruby said.

"Are you two sure you don't want another dog?" The lady asks.

Leo looks to Ruby who nods saying she wanted this one. "Nah, I think we'll stick with this one."

"Now you two will need to think of a name." The pet lady said filling out a form.

"You pick, I'm not good at names." Leo said.

"How about…Stitch?" Ruby suggests.

"Stitch? That's not a real—" Before she could finish Leo clears his throat signaling to go with it. "Really common name for a dog, but it works. That'll be two dollars."

Naia paid the woman and she handed Leo the license.

"He's all yours."

Outside, Jumba, Pleakley and Red were waiting as Stitch was making his way out.

"You're all mine." Jumba said as he aimed the targeting laser at him but Stitch didn't move. "Why don't you run?"

Suddenly Stitch let out a bark.

"I'm coming." Ruby said making her way out.

"Stop!" Pleakley said Jumba out of the way. "I just determined the situation to be far too hazardous!"

"Don't worry I won't hit her!" Jumba said.

"Negative, that girl is part of the mosquito food chain. She cannot be harmed." Red said.

"Here educate yourself." Pleakley said.

"Using a little girl for a shield?! This is low even for you!" Jumba calls out as Stitch teases him. Roaring in anger Jumba rushes down the hill towards them causing Stitch to bark.

"Error! Error! Stop!" Red said as he and Pleakley tackled Jumba into the bushes just as Naia and Leo walked out.

"What was that?" Leo asks looking over to see there was nothing. "Don't bark at nothing."

In the bushes Pleakley and Red were lecturing Jumba. "You can't shoot and you can't be seen. Look at you, you look like a monster."

"We need to blend in." Red said.

Down the street, Naia gave Leo some money.

"Alright you keep a close eye on your sister and stay safe." Naia said kissing both her kids.

Looking to a nearby store, Stitch sees a movie of a giant spider attacking a large city and grins as he acts out what he saw in the movie.

"So Ruby what do you want to do first?" Leo asks when Ruby sees Myrtle and her friends on their bikes nearby.

"Hey!" Ruby calls out freaking them out before she ran over.

"What do you want?" Myrtle asks.

"I'm sorry I bit you and punched you in the face." Ruby apologized.

"Apology not accepted, now get out of my way before I run you over." Myrtle threatens.

"You can't talk to her like that." Leo said as he and Stitch walk over freaking them out.

"What is that?" Myrtle asks.

"This is our new dog. His name is Stitch." Ruby said.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Myrtle said.

"Yeaaah." Her friends said to emphasize the point.

Stitch walks over and examines Myrtle's bike creeping her out. "Ew get it away from me! I'm gonna get a disease!" Stitch's ears perked up to see Jumba, Pleakley and Red wearing disguises causing him to steal Mrytle's bike and grabs Ruby. "Somebody do something!"

"I'm starting to like this dog." Leo said running after them.

"Oh great he's loose." Pleakley said.

"His destructive programming is taking effect. He will be drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everyone's left shoes." Jumba said.

Stitch took Ruby everywhere he could but everywhere they went they ended up looking out at the ocean.

"It's nice to live on an island with no large cities." Ruby said.

Hearing this Stitch falls to the ground groaning how he would never fufill his programming.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

* * *

About a mile away Leo was running along the beach trying to catch up with them.

"Phew how could such a little thing pedal so fast?" Leo asks when he sits down on some rocks near a cavern to catch his breath.

Little did he know two objects swam past him and surfaced inside to reveal Aquata and Arista.

"Are you really sure about this?" Aquata asks.

"Not really, but we have to know so no turning back." Arista said pulling out the mirror. "Now how did Leo work this thing?"

Suddenly a message appeared on the mirror causing both girls to look at it.

"From the Sea to the Shore?" They read aloud when suddenly a bright light engulfed them both causing them to let out a scream.

Outside Leo saw the bright light from the cavern followed by the screams.

"What was that?" Leo asks as he runs to the caverns.

Inside Aquata and Arista looked in shock to see their fins separate into two legs and their clothes changed as well.

When the light faded away both girls struggled as they didn't know how to use their new legs and started to sink into the water, but at the last second Leo dives in and pulls them ashore.

"Thanks." Aquata coughs trying to catch her breath.

"You're wel—" Leo pauses when he recognizes them.

Aquata was wearing a light blue t-shirt with jeans and Arista was wearing a red tank top with white shorts.

"Aquata? Arista?"

"Leo?" Both girls said surprised to find him so quickly.

Leo pauses seeing this day just got a whole lot crazier.


	9. Helping a Friend

**Chapter 9: Helping A Friend**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like what I have planned and Happy Hoidays. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Just outside the cavern, Leo was sitting down with Aquata and Arista in the sand trying to figure out what was going on.

"So wait you girls aren't here because something is wrong down in Atlantica?" Leo asks.

"No, we wanted to come see you." Aquata said.

"Even though we have music we still our old friend." Arista said.

"Thanks girls. So, what's Ariel been up to?" Leo asks causing both girls to giggle.

"Let's just say you sparked her curiosity and we all know when Ariel gets curious things get interesting." Aquata said causing Leo to chuckle.

"So true." Leo said when Arista tries standing up but was still trying to get used to her legs. "Whoa I got ya." Leo said catching her before she fell. "You okay?"

Arista looks up at his smiling face and giggles nervously. "Uh yeah. Sorry. How do you move in these things?"

"Just practice." Leo said.

"Well we might need you to teach us otherwise we won't be leaving here anytime soon." Aquata said.

"Let's see what I can do." Leo said when a Hawaiian girl walked by.

"Hey Howlies, what's a matter first time walking?" She calls out.

"Howlies? What's that?" Arista said.

"It's what we call people who are not from here." Leo said.

"So it's like an insult?" Aquata asks.

"In a way." Leo said. "Come on let's get you two walking. How long can you stay?" Leo asks.

"Not too long." Arista said as her legs wobbled when she stood up again.

'As much as I'm happy to see them they could not have come at a worse time.' Leo cringed. 'I hope Ruby and Stitch are at least having fun.'

* * *

That night, David was performing his fire juggling at a luau while Ruby was sitting down at a table with Naia and Stitch waiting for Leo.

At first David was doing very well until he ended up burning the stage causing Stitch to laugh.

"Alright we seriously need to fix your attitude. You are way too mean to other people." Ruby said but Stitch didn't listen.

"Ruby, get your dog off the table. Leo's gonna be here any minute." Naia said.

Just outside, Leo had gotten Aquata and Arista to where they could keep their balance and walk.

"So you think your mom will be fine with us staying?" Aquata asks.

"Yeah we a few extra bedrooms. I'm sure she won't mind." Leo said walking in when David walked past him covered in smoke and ash.

"Hey Leo, how's it going brother?" David asks.

"David did you burn yourself again?" Leo asks.

"Nah just the stage." David said when he noticed Aquata and Arista. "Well Leo who are these two?"

"Oh uh Aquata, Arista this my friend David." Leo introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. So Leo which one is this amazing girl you keep telling me about? Or is both of them?" David teases causing Leo to stutter.

"Uh uh I gotta go. Come on." Leo said.

"It was nice meeting you." Aquata said.

"Dang Leonard you became a player." David chuckles. "Wonder if he'll tell me how they met."

Walking to the table, Leo spotted his family.

"Hey Leo who are the howlies?" Ruby asks.

"Ruby be nice." Naia corrects.

"Hi I'm Aquata and this is my sister Arista. We're friends of Leo." Aquata said when she noticed Stitch. 'Wow surface creatures are very different from underwater ones.'

"Oh well sit down sit down." Naia said as the girls sat down next to them while Leo looked to Stitch who was in his seat.

"Hang on little guy." Leo said lifting him up so he could sit down.

Growling Stitch struggled at this until Leo sat him down on his lap confusing him.

"Would you rather I sat on your lap?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

Stitch growls before noticing what was basically an alien turkey leg on the ground. Climbing off Leo he crawled towards it before it was pulled into someone's bag.

Reaching in he was about to eat it when the holder of the bag was revealed to be Jumba was wearing a hat, sunglasses and a mustache.

"Aha! Gotcha! Get the cuffs!" Jumba yells grabbing Stitch.

Next to him Pleakly dressed as a woman and a man with a Hawaiian shirt, sandals and a strange watch.

"Hold still you little—" Before Pleakly could finish Stich bit down on his head making Pleakly scream in pain.

"What the?" Leo turns to see the mauling and jumps. "Whoa! Hey let go! You do not do that!" Leo yells running over and ripping Stitch off Pleakly. "I am so sorry mam are you okay?"

"Oh please, just go about your business." Pleakly said.

"Yikes your head looks swollen." Leo cringed.

"Actually she's just ugly." Jumba said.

"Excuse me!" Leo turns to see the manager of the Luau walking over. "Is this your dog?"

"Sorry sir." Leo cringed.

"I think it's best if you and your family leave." He said.

Sighing Leo nods. "Fine."

* * *

As Arista and Aquata walked with Leo and his family back to their house they saw the miserable look on his face.

"Hey are you alright?" Aquata asks.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. That place wasn't that good anyway." Leo said as they entered the house. "Well Stitch this your new home."

Stitch sniffs around before Ruby led him to her room.

"I'll get the guest rooms ready." Leo said walking away leaving Arista and Aquata with Naia.

"Um I know we just met but is something going on? When we met Leo he was much happier." Arista said.

"Then you two must be pretty amazing to get Leo to smile." Naia said pouring 3 glasses of water and handing two to them. "Lately whenever he's home, he just has a fake smile on his face to try and keep us strong."

"Fake smile? What do you mean?" Aquata asks as they sat down next to her.

"Leonard…he never puts his own happiness first. He's always thinking about others and because of that he's stressed, tired and he keeps pushing himself. I don't know what your story is with my son but please help him. I want him to be happy but because of these last few days I can't even get him to smile." Naia begs.

Aquata and Arista looked at each other before nodding. "Of course Mrs. Rivers."

"Thank you both." Naia smiles.

Stitch was sniffing around the house when he entered Leo's room. Looking around he noticed the music box Ariel gave him. "Ooh." Climbing up onto his bed, Stitch reached out and picked it up.

"Hey!" Stitch turns to see Leo grab the music box out of his paws. "Don't touch this. It's very important."

Stitch looks around his room and ran around it.

"Ruby I thought Stitch was gonna sleep in your room." Leo said as Ruby walked in wearing her pajamas.

"That was the plan but he kept running around wrecking up the place." Ruby said.

Leo looks to see Stitch about rip up a book.

"Whoa!" Leo said stopping him. "Little guy you gotta stop breaking everything."

"Why not try creating something instead?" Ruby suggests.

Stitch looks around curiously and used multiple items around Leo's room to build a scale model of San Francisco.

"Okay that's pretty cool." Leo said impressed.

"Whoa, San Francisco." Ruby said when Stitch started stomping through the fake city acting like the monster he saw in the movie destroying everything.

"Well this little guy clearly has too much energy." Leo said.

"Got it. Nothing with caffeine for him." Ruby nods.

Just on the hill overlooking their house, Jumba, Pleakly and Red made camp.

"Ha! This human duo is hilarious, trying to control 626's destructive behavior." Jumba mocks.

Clicking the watch Red turned into the man with the Hawaiian shirt. "Such a handy device."

Jumba looks over to see Pleakly was putting on his wig again. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Pleakly said quickly taking it off.

"Let me try it on." Jumba said reaching for it.

"No! You're just jealous because I'm pretty!" Pleakly said as Jumba yanked the wig out of his hand and put it on and Pleakly gasps. "A Mosquito has chosen me as her perch." Suddenly a whole flock surrounded Pleakly but before he could realize what was about to happen they stung him.

In the guest room, Aquata and Arista were laying down on the bed.

"Wow these are way more comfortable than our beds back home." Aquata sighs.

"Guess being up here has some perks." Arista said when she noticed a picture on the night stand. "What's this?"

Reaching out she saw the picture was of Leo when he was just a little boy with his mom at the Marine Lab.

"Wow…Leo looks so happy in this." Arista said seeing the big smile on Leo's face.

"Wait, who's that man?" Aquata asks.

"I think he's Leo and Ruby's father." Arista said.

Back in Leo's room, Stitch was looking around to see that he had destroyed everything and had no idea what to do.

"Now this is interesting." Jumba said.

"What?" Red asks wrapping bandages around Pleakly.

"626 was designed to be a monster, but now there's nothing to destroy. I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing? Not even memories to visit in the middle of the night." Jumba asks.

Looking at the pile of wrecked objects Stitch then turned to a bookshelf in Ruby's room and walked over to it.

As Leo was reading a book to himself he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Leo said as the it opened to reveal Aquata and Arista. "Hey, is everything alright? I know my house isn't an undersea palace but—"

"No, no it's great, we love it." Aquata said.

"We just wanted to ask you something. What's this?" Arista asks showing him the picture.

"That's…my mom and dad the day we first got the Marine Lab." Leo said sitting up and holding the picture. "I forgot I put this in the guest room."

"Whatever happened to your dad?" Aquata asks as they sat down next to him.

"It's kinda hard to say but the reason I was able to help you and your sisters with your mom is because I lost my dad in an accident too." Leo admits getting their attention. "You see my dad loved the sea. He would always tell me stories of the merfolk and all the amazing creatures in the water and then one day he was asked to be part of an expedition to discover new sea life. But when he left home…there was an accident and the sub sank to the bottom of the ocean and every last man on board, all of them, they all died." Leo said as tears ran down his eyes dropping onto the photo.

Aquata looks at Leo and slowly wraps her arms around him pulling him into a hug surprising him when Arista joins in.

"You helped us when we were in trouble so let us help you." Aquata said.

"Thanks girls, I needed that." Leo sighs when he noticed Stitch nudging a sleeping Ruby.

"Mmm go away." Ruby groans when Leo, Arista and Aquata walk over.

"Hey little guy what you got there?" Leo asks as Ruby wakes up to see Stitch hand Leo the book and opened it to reveal a duckling crying and saying I'm lost.

"Oh I remember that book." Ruby said.

"That's the Ugly Duckling. Leo said as they all sat around him. "You see, he's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him." Leo turns to the next page. "But on this next page his family hears him crying and they find him and then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs."

The two girls look to Leo with Ruby and Stitch so close to him and smile seeing that they might know a way to help Leo.

"Hey you want to see something really cool?" Ruby asks grabbing a record. "You look like an Elvis fan."


	10. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

**Chapter 10: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. For this one I really had to make sure I nailed it. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The next morning, Naia walked in to see Leo and Ruby sitting around Stitch who was on the table with Ruby's record player.

"Hey mom, check this out." Ruby said as she put Stitch's claw to the record. Opening his mouth, the music from the record played from it surprising Naia.

"Wha? How?" Naia asks.

"Ruby made Stitch an Elvis fan. Saw this coming a mile away." Leo chuckles when they heard a knock at the door.

Walking to it, Naia answered to reveal Mr. Bubbles at the door startling her.

"Oh uh is something wrong?" She asks nervously.

"Heard you all caused quite a bit of trouble at the Luau." He said when Arista walked out of their room to see Leo and Stitch walk up to him.

"What are here for now? To shut down the Marine Lab?" Leo glares.

"Without you posting bail for your mother you will have to find a new way for extra cash, like finding a sponsor." He said when Stitch growls at him and throws a book hitting Mr. Bubbles in the face. "Hey!"

"Good dog." Leo chuckles.

"What is that thing?" Mr. Bubbles glares.

"That's my puppy." Ruby said walking over.

"Really?" He said before turning to Naia. "I cannot allow you to keep employing people at a place that can no longer afford the payments. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely." Naia nods.

"And the next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen, capiche?" He asks.

"Uh okay." Ruby said.

"Yes sir." Leo glares.

"New sponsors, model citizen. Good day." Mr. Bubbles repeats before walking away.

Closing the door, Leo bent down and rubbed Stitch's head surprising him.

"Huh?" Stitch said looking up confused.

"I don't like him either. Though next time let me hit him." Leo said causing Stitch to laugh when he noticed Arista up. "Arista, where's Aquata?"

"Sleeping in, those beds are very comfy." Arista said.

"Oh well is everything alright?" Leo asks.

"I should be asking you that. Who was that man?" Arista asks.

"A man who's trying to ruin my life." Leo sighs walking to the kitchen.

"How can one man ruin your life?" Arista asks sitting down.

"This guy is a Social Worker; do you have those in Atlantica?" Leo asks as Arista shook her head. "Well basically he doesn't think Ruby and I are doing well living with our mom and if we don't find a way to convince him that we are doing well he's gonna take me and Ruby away."

"What? He can't do that." Arista said shocked.

"Unfortunately he can." Leo said pouring two glasses of juice.

"But what'll happen? Don't you want to come back to Atlantica someday?" Arista asks.

"Of course I do, more than anything, but things are different up on land." Leo said.

"Does different mean you never get to be happy?" Arista asks getting his attention. "Your mom told us, how you work yourself tired helping her and your sister you help so much but no one helps you."

Leo tried to figure out what to say when Arista walked up and hugged him.

"What if I tired to help you?" She asks.

"I'd like that." Leo smiles when Aquata walks in yawning with a smile on her face.

"Okay one way or another I am gonna find a way to bring mattresses to Atlantica. Those things are a million times better to sleep on than shells." She said.

"Before any of that I could really use both your help." Leo said.

"What do we have to do?" Aquata asks as Leo hands her some juice.

* * *

Walking through town, Aquata and Arista tried to help Leo and Naia find sponsors for the Marine Lab while Ruby tried to make Stitch into a model citizen. Unfortunately, Ruby's idea of a model citizen was Elvis Presley.

At Ms. Hasagawa's Fruit Stand, they tried to ask her if she could donate, but when Ruby tried teaching Stitch to dance, he spun out of control and knocked the poor old lady face first into a watermelon causing the 4 of them to cringe.

Next stop was the local coffee house.

"Please, we would really appreciate it." Naia said.

"I'm sorry Naia, but with my recent hire and tourist season over." The owner said.

"Any bit helps." Leo said.

"Lesson two, guitar." Ruby said handing one to Stitch and as he started to play he played a high note that ended up shattering everything made of glass in the shop.

"Nevermind." Arista sighs.

"We'll show ourselves out." Aquata sighs.

Next stop was Kauai's most popular hotel. While everyone was talking to the manager, Ruby was teaching Stitch to flirt with an old lady. Needless to say, that did not end well for anyone.

"I'm sure Elvis had his bad dates too." Ruby said as Leo grabbed her, and they ran out.

Last stop was at the lifeguard station at the beach.

"It would help save lots of sea life." Naia said.

"You know I think we might be able to help." The lifeguard said.

"Really? Thank you." Leo smiles.

"Alright final test." Ruby said as Stitch walked out dressed like Elvis. "It's all you, knock them dead!"

As Stitch started to play everyone seemed to enjoy him and the music, but the second people broke out their cameras the flashes made Stitch go out of control causing everyone to evacuate the beach removing any hope of getting that sponsor.

Sighing Leo, Ruby and Naia sit down against the fallen over lifeguard tower in defeat.

"Hey Ruby, how's it going?" David asks walking over with two surfboards. "Leo?"

"We've been having a bad day." Ruby said.

David looks to Arista and Aquata who nod saying it was true.

"Well I may not be a doctor, but I know that there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and a few choice waves. What do you say Leo, up for surfing like old times?" David offers.

"Why not." Leo smiles.

**(Play Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride)**

As David and Ruby paddled out on his board, Leo, Arista and Aquata were watching.

"This is how we humans have fun in the water." Leo said getting Stitch's attention too as they watched Ruby and David surf the waves.

"Okay that looks like fun." Aquata grins.

"Can you do that?" Arista asks.

"Can I surf?" Leo smirks as he grabbed the board and swam out there.

From the beach, Naia smiles as she saw her son surfing the waves again.

"He's still got it." David smiles as Leo rode the wave back to them.

"Ha! In your face." Leo smirks when Arista moves in and kicks off his board and into the water causing everyone to laugh.

Soon David, Ruby, Arista and Naia were laughing as Leo was teaching Aquata how to surf.

"Okay Aquata just keep your balance." Leo said holding the board in the water as Aquata tried to stand up.

"You guys make this look easy." Aquata said struggling to keep her balance. "W-Whoa!" Aquata yelps as she falls off the board and on top of Leo knocking them both into the water.

When they resurfaced Leo looks to see Aquata's hair had fallen down covering her entire face causing him to burst into laughter.

Parting her hair so she could see Aquata couldn't help but giggle as well.

On the beach, Stitch was watching them all with interest and then when they buried Ruby in the sand and built a Sandcastle on top of her Stitch tried to do the same by himself but realized it wasn't as fun.

Grabbing a board, Stitch walked up to Leo and nudged him softly.

"Huh? What's up little guy?" Leo asks as Stitch looks to the board and then to him. "You want to surf with me?" Leo smiles.

Up on top of a palm tree, Jumba, Pleakley and Red were spying on them while Pleakley was on the phone.

"Oh you know Mom, can't complain me and my science colleague are camping out with a convicted criminal and had my head chewed on by a monster!" Pleakley shouted so Jumba could hear him.

"What is this? 626 willingly heading towards water?" Jumba said confused as Leo, Ruby and Stitch made their way towards the water.

"Odd." Red said equally confused when he got a beeping noise. "Receiving another call."

Pleakely answers revealing it to be the Grand Councilwoman. "Oh uh hi."

"Mr. Pleakley you are overdue. I want a status report." She said.

"626 cannot swim. Why would he risk drowning?" Jumba asks.

"Jumba a little help here." Red said.

"I would have thought you all would have captured 626 by know." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Just uhm a few loose things to pack." Pleakley said nervously.

"Hold on. We are going swimming." Jumba said confusing them.

In the water, as Leo paddled they started riding down a big wave causing Stitch to freak out and grab Leo's leg.

As the wave formed a tube the three of them smiled causing Stitch to slowly let go and have fun, but just as he did Jumba jumped out of the wave and snatched him off the board causing Leo and Ruby to fall into the water.

**(Song End)**

When Leo and Ruby resurfaced, they gasped for air.

"What happened?" Ruby asks.

"Guess I'm a little more rusty at this than I thought." Leo said.

"Where's Stitch?" Ruby asks when Stitch burst out of the water and grabbed onto Ruby for dear life until Jumba yanked him down underwater with him still holding onto Ruby. "Ruby!"

"What happened?" Naia asks swimming out.

"Stitch dragged her down!" Leo said as she both dived after them.

Underwater Stitch fought against Jumba loosening his grip on Ruby allowing her to float up towards Naia who pulled them both up.

"Are you okay?" Naia asks.

"Where's Stitch?" Ruby asks as Leo dived down to look for him.

Underwater Stitch was struggling as Pleakley swam in with a pair of handcuffs and a scuba tank. Grabbing Jumba he forces the two of them into the cuffs before biting down on the tank sending them flying far away.

As Stitch felt like he was about to drown Leo swam in and grabbed him.

At the shore, Arista, Aquata and David ran to Naia as she placed Ruby down.

"Ruby sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Naia asks.

"I'm fine." Ruby said when Leo climbed out of the water with Stitch and places him down.

"Are you okay Stitch?" Leo asks as Stitch coughed up water and growled wondering what happened causing everyone to jump back.

When Naia did she saw Mr. Bubbles standing near the sand.

"David, take Ruby." Naia said before walking over. "It's not what it looks like…there was an accident…I swear." She said as he took off his glasses.

"I know you're trying Naia, but you have to think about what's best for your children. Even if it removes you from the picture." He said causing Naia to tear up. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for Leonard and Ruby. I'm sorry." Turning around he walked back to his car.

As David walked over with Ruby, Naia sniffled before taking her daughter home.

"Leo what just happ—" Before Aquata was about to ask when Leo ran after Mr. Bubbles. "Leo wait!" She said as she and Arista ran after him leaving Stich alone with David.

"You know I really believed they had a chance…and then you came along." David sighs before walking away making Stitch look in Leo's direction before walking over.

"Hey!" Leo yells getting Mr. Bubbles attention before he tackled him and pressed the social worker against his own car. "Why?! Why can't you just leave my family alone?!"

"Leonard calm down." Mr. Bubbles said as the girls and Stitch stopped in their tracks.

"Leo?" Both girls said shocked.

"No I won't! Why do you keep showing up and ruining my life?!" Leo said as tears poured down his eyes. "I remember you! Ten years ago you walked up to me and said right to my face that my dad was never coming home and now you show up to take me away from my mother! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Everyone was shocked to see Leo break down in front of them as he clinged to Mr. Bubbles sobbing.

"Please. There's gotta be something I can do to make you look the other way. Don't you have a heart?" Leo sobs.

Grabbing Leo by his shoulders Mr. Bubbles lifts him up so he could look him in the eyes.

"I do have a heart Leonard and that's why I can't stand to see a young man like yourself throw away your future like this. Say I turn around and walk away, let you keep bailing your mother out with your college money. At best you have a year before your money is all gone and your family is out on the streets. I'm doing this so you and your sister can have a better future than that." Letting go, Mr. Bubbles stood up. "You've taken care of your family for long enough."

Leo watched in sadness as Mr. Bubbles got in his car and drove away leaving him on the side of the road.

Aquata and Arista looked out and saw the boy who helped them get their family together was being taken away from his family and Stitch felt even worse seeing Leo broken down like that.

* * *

That night, Stitch was walking along the docks when a family of ducks walked past him reminding him of the Ugly Duckling story.

At the end of the docks, he saw Leo sitting with Naia and Ruby for what they thought was their last night together.

"Ruby, Leo…I'm sorry." Naia frowns.

"Don't worry, you're nice. Someone will want to sponsor the lab so you can keep it. I would." Ruby said trying to make her feel better.

Sniffling Naia pulled her kids in close. "Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo. One fond embrace A hoʻi aʻe au Until we meet again." Naia sang. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Mom." Leo said as they all hugged.

* * *

In Leo's room, Stitch picked up the music box and opened it playing Endless Sky.

"It was a gift, from Ariel, she's Aquata and Arista's sister." Leo said looking at him. "I found a mirror at the wreckage where I lost my dad and it led me to her. What happened to your family?" Leo asks surprising Stitch. "I hear you crying at night. Is that why you wreck things? So if you destroy them they can't make you feel awful?" As Stich put the music box down, he climbed off the bed and picked up the Ugly Duckling. "After my dad died. I tried my best to keep my little family together, but I just couldn't do it on my own. If you want, you can be part of our family."

Stitch looked to Leo and made his way to the window not wanting to cause his family any more trouble.

"Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind…but if you want to leave. I'll understand." Leo said as Stitch climbed out the window and left.

As Leo rested his head against the headboard, he went downstairs to get one last look at the Marine Lab.

Walking downstairs he looked to see Aquata and Arista taking care of the fish.

"There you go, all better." Arista said cleaning out the tank of one.

"Thank you, your majesty." The fish said as Aquata fed them.

"Hey." Leo said getting their attention. "Thanks…for coming up here. It meant a lot to me."

"Leo, we're sorry about what happened." Arista said.

"Yeah me too. I would've liked to see Atlantica at least one more time." Leo said.

Arista took out her mom's mirror and held it out to him but Leo pushed it back to her.

"You both need it more than me." Leo said before hugging them both. "I'll miss you all."

"We will too." They both said hugging him back.

In the wilderness, Stitch looked to see the Marine lab in the distance before walking deeper into the forest.

Placing the book down, Stitch opens it to the page where the Ugly Duckling found his family. Looking at the other he saw the Ugly Duckling crying. "L-L-Lost….I'm lost."


	11. Capture Stitch

** Chapter 11: Capture Stitch**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Another movie down and this one was really exciting to write. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The next morning, on the rocks near the ocean, Red was scanning the shore for any sign of Jumba and Pleakley when it heard Pleakley's groaning.

Moving to the rocks he saw Jumba struggling to climb out of the water.

"There you are." Red said helping them both out of the water.

"Little monster." Jumba groans when Pleakley's phone rang.

"Uh Agent Pleakley." He answered revealing it to be the Grand Councilwoman.

"I have lost patience with all three of you. Have you captured 626 or not?" She asks.

"Uh uh…well." Pleakley stutters.

"Consider yourselves fired and prison-bound. Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable." Grand Councilwoman declared.

"Oh I'm heading for the junkyard." Red groans.

"We're fired…now we do it my way!" Jumba smiles getting up.

"Your way?" Pleakley asks before he and Red chased after them.

* * *

On the Grand Council Ship, the Grand Councilwoman was with Gantu.

"It seems I've overestimated Jumber, Bed and Blinkley." She said.

"Uh Jumba, Red and Pleakley." Gantu corrects.

"Whatever. The mission is in jeopardy. This could be your chance to redeem yourself, Captain Gantu. How soon can you be prepared to leave?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"Immediately." He declares.

* * *

Back on Kauai, Stitch was laying sleeping in the woods with his head in the book when he heard a noise.

Looking up he saw Jumba walking out of the bushes with a plasma cannon in his hand.

"Don't run. Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive. That's it come quietly." Jumba said walking towards him but Stitch steps back.

"Waiting." Stitch said.

"For what?" Jumba asks before looking down at the book.

"Family." Stitch said.

"Aah. You don't have one. I made you." Jumba said.

"Maybe I could—"

"You were meant to destroy. You can never belong. Come with me and we can take you apart." Jumba said causing Stitch to run away. "Don't run!" Jumba groans before chasing after him.

Outside his house, Leo was saying goodbye to Arista and Aquata.

"You two should probably get back to Atlantica before your dad realizes you were gone." Leo said.

"But what's gonna happen to you?" Aquata asks.

"I don't know." Leo sighs.

"It's not fair. You don't deserve this." Arista said.

"I learned a long time ago…life isn't fair." Leo sighs before pulling them both into a hug. "Thank you for coming."

Frowning they hugged him back before walking along the beach to find a safe place where they could change back.

Walking into the house, Leo saw Naia sitting at the table sadly.

"Hey mom." Leo said getting her attention.

"Leo? I didn't hear you get up." Naia said before noticing the sad look on his face. "What happened?"

"I said goodbye to Aquata and Arisa and last night Stitch left." Leo said.

"I'm sorry Leo." Naia said.

"It's okay, he didn't want to be here and I don't blame him. We don't need him." Leo said.

"No, that was for everything you've put up with these last 10 years. I should have been a better mother to you and to Ruby, but instead you ended up taking over the house while I tried to just keep a roof over our heads." Naia said sadly.

"Hey." Leo said grabbing her shoulders. "None of this is your fault. You were a great mom and it's because of you I'm the person I am today."

"We love you and we always will." Looking over they saw Ruby was walking in.

"No matter what happens we'll always be family." Naia said hugging her kids when they suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Rivers!" David said on the other side of the door.

"David?" Naia asks opening the door.

"I found you guys a sponsor!" David said surprising her.

"What?" She gasps.

"Old Man Kuhakini's store, but we have to hurry." David said.

"Oh thank you David." Naia smiles. "Leo can you watch Ruby?"

"Absolutely. David you rock man." Leo smiles.

"Anything for a friend." David smiles as he and Naia left finally finding a way to save the Marine Lab.

But just as they left Stitch came running in with Jumba right behind him.

As Leo and Ruby were about to pack their things they heard Stitch come in through the dog door.

"Stitch? What are you doing here?" Leo asks when Stitch shushes them until Jumba walks in.

"Oh hiding behind your human shields won't work. Didn't I tell you? We got fired this morning." Jumba chuckles.

"Leo, what is that?" Ruby asks clinging to him in fear.

"No idea." Leo said as Stitch pushed them down the hall.

"New rules!" Jumba said firing a plasma ball at Stitch but he caught it and threw it back hitting Jumba and Ruby's record player turning on Hound Dog.

"Ooh I love this song." Jumba smiles when he looks up to see Stitch climbing on the ceiling. "Come on. What's the big deal?" Jumba asks as Stitch replies in alien. "I'll put you back together. Maybe taller, less fluffy." Jumba grabs the entire plate cabinet.

"I like fluffy!" Stitch said as Jumba through all the plates at him that flew through the roof.

Outside, Pleakley and Red were panicking in horror at what was happening.

Stich mocks Jumba in alien before the roof came crashing down on him.

"Leave my mother out of this! You could do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good lucks but let's face it, something went wrong." Jumba mocks when Leo punches him in the face. "What the?!"

"Get away from him!" Leo said hitting Jumba in two of his four eyes giving Stitch an opening to grab Jumba and throw him through the side of the house. "Whoa, you're strong."

"Guys this way!" Ruby said leading them to the back door only to reveal Pleakley and Red on the other side.

"You're alive!" They smiled as Ruby slammed the door.

"They're all over the place!" Ruby said.

"Running away?" Jumba cackles walking in. "Here let me stop you!"

"Duck!" Leo yelps pushing them to the ground as Jumba threw a throwing star made of bathroom appliances through the door almost hitting Pleakley.

"You always get in the way!" Jumba said when Red runs in.

"We are in serious danger of getting exposed." Red said when Stitch breaks through the wall holding a blue car.

"Blue punch buggie!" Stitch said whacking Jumba threw the house. "Now punch back!" Stitch threw the car smashing into Jumba.

"Where'd he learn the punch buggie rule?" Leo asks as Ruby rubs the back of her head.

"Guilty." Ruby said.

"Ruby when this over I—"

"Stitch found the chainsaw!" Ruby interrupts.

Leaping at Jumba with the chainsaw Stitch was about to attack when Jumba through a toilet plunger knocking him near the plasma cannon. "Aha!"

Stitch points it at him only for Jumba to shove a carrot in it. "You shouldn't play with guns."

"Oh okay." Sitch said giving it to him.

"Wait! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday!" Jumba said tossing the gun to him.

"Merry Christmas!" Stitch said.

"It's not Christmas!"

"Happy Hanukah!"

As the two of them played hot potato with a gun about to explode Pleakley and Red grabbed Leo and Ruby getting them outside.

"Wait! What about Stitch?!" Ruby asks.

"Trust me this is not gonna end well!" Pleakley said.

My

Mother

Told

Me

You

Are

"It." Stitch said.

"I win!" Jumba said as the gun explodes destroying the entire house and knocking Leo and Ruby to the ground.

* * *

As Aquata and Arista were about to leave they suddenly heard the explosion.

"Wait was that?" Arista asks.

"In the direction of Leo's house?" Aquata finished.

Gasping the two girls ran as fast as they could.

At the General Store, Naia was walking out. "Thank you so much. You kept allowed quite a few people to keep their jobs." Naia smiles when a firetruck drove past her in the direction of her house. "Oh no." She said before running over.

Groaning Stitch was thrown into some bushes from the explosions as Naia ran over to see Cobra Bubbles leading Ruby and Leo to his car.

"Leo! Ruby!" Naia yells as Cobra stops in front of her and handing Ruby to Leo. "Please don't do this."

"You know I don't have a choice. I managed to find some homes for both of them." Mr. Bubbles said when Aquata and Arista arrive in and look in horror at what happened before running up to hold Naia back.

"No! You have to keep them together or they won't stand a chance!" Naia said.

Leo looks in horror hearing he would have to say goodbye to his little sister too.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." Mr. Bubbles said.

"You don't know what you're doing! They need me! They need each other!" Naia sobs

"Is this what they need?!" He snaps gesturing to their destroyed house. "It seems you need them a lot more than they need you!"

Not being able to hold it in anymore Leo held Ruby close as he made a run for it.

Mr. Bubbles turned around and looks to see they were gone. "Leonard! Leonard! Ruby!"

"Leo!" Naia calls out.

Stitch looks at the rubble and noticed Leo's music box, but it was broken in half from the explosion.

In the woods, Leo sobbed as he held Ruby close.

"Leo I don't wanna have to say goodbye to you too." Ruby said hugging her brother.

"Me neither Ruby." Leo said when Stitch came out of the bushes.

"Stitch?" Ruby said as Leo let go and he hands him the music box.

Leo opens it and gasps to see the top shell broke off. "You ruined everything." He growled.

Stitch looks at them and lets out his extra arms, back spikes and antennae shocking them both.

"You're one of them? This whole time?" Ruby asks as Stitch nods.

"I don't believe this. I-I-I took you in and you destroyed everything! My home, my family, any hope I ever had of seeing Ariel again! All gone because of you!" Leo snaps as he kicks Stitch to the ground.

"Get out of here Stitch." Ruby glares.

Stitch was about to say something when he pushed Leo into the bushes as net fired out capturing him and Ruby.

"Surprise!" Leo looks in shock as out of the trees Gantu appeared and grabbed the net. "And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch. Silly me." He smirks.

"Ruby? Leo?" Naia, Aquata and Arista call out before Gantu walks past them causing them to gasp.

"Mom!" Leo said running over to them.

"Leo!" Naia said hugging her son.

"He has Ruby!" Leo points to the black ship to see Gantu loading Stitch and Ruby into a container and attaching them to the ship.

"All buckled up for the trip. And look I even packed you a little snack." Gantu mocks looking at Ruby before walking to the controls.

"No!" Arista and Aquata yell as they tried to stop him but the ship started to take off.

From the container, Stitch managed to wiggle out but Leo was still inside when it took off.

"Ruby!" Leo screams seeing her little sister flying away.

Groaning Stitch picked himself off the ground when Naia grabs a stick and whacks him with it.

"Where's my daughter?! Talk! I know you can!" Naia said.

"Okay okay." Stitch said causing her, Aquata and Arista to yelp in surprise before she hits him again.

"Where is Ruby?" Aquata repeats.

"Ruby is..." Before Stitch could finish he was blasted by a plasma cannon allowing Jumba, Red and Pleakley to rush over and handcuff him.

"Yes! All your washing is up!" Jumba smiles.

"You are under arrest! Read him his rights!" Pleakley orders as Red recited them.

As Aquata and Arista look at the aliens in shock Leo and Naia walk up to them.

"Hey!" Leo said getting their attention.

"Where's Ruby?" Naia asks.

"Who?" Jumba asks.

"Ruby, my daughter." Naia said.

"And my sister." Leo said.

"Uh we don't know anyone by this uh…"

"Her name is Ruby Rivers! She has brown hair, brown eyes and he hung around with that thing!" Naia snaps.

"We know her." Jumba sighs.

"Then bring her back." Leo said.

"We can't do that. That would be misuse of Galactic Resources." Pleakley said.

"We just came here for him." Jumba said holding up Stitch.

"So she's gone?" Naia asks horrifying everyone.

"Look on the bright side…you have one less mouth to feed." Pleakley said as Leo punched him right in the eye.

"No! No!" Leo snaps before breaking down and dropping to his knees crying.

"How can you honestly say that to someone?!" Aquata snaps.

"It's your fault she got captured in the first place!" Arista points.

"All Leo wanted was to stay with his family and because of you guys he'll never see them again!" Aquata said.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Arista asks when Stitch walks up to them.

"Ohana." Stitch said as Jumba grabs him.

"What are you doing?" Jumba asks.

"No wait!" Naia said putting Stitch down.

"Ohana means family. Family means…"

"No one gets left behind." Naia, Leo, Aquata and Arista said.

"Or forgotten." Stitch finished before turning to Jumba and talking in alien.

"What?! After everything you put me through you want me to help you just like that? Just like that?!" Jumba snaps as Stitch nods. "Fine."

"Fine?" Red asks.

"He is very persuasive." Jumba said freeing him.

"Persuasive? What are we doing?" Pleakley asks.

"Rescue." Jumba said as they all smiled.

"We're getting Ruby?" Leo asks as Stitch smiled.

* * *

Racing across the streets in a motorcycle. Leo, Aquata, Arista and Red were in the sidecar while everyone else was on the bike.

"Oh good. I was hoping to add theft, danger and insanity to my list of things I did today!" Pleakley said.

"You too?" Jumba laughs.

"Thanks for coming back!" Leo said looking at Arista and Aquata.

"You saved our family so it's only right we help save yours!" Arista smiles.

"If dad found out we were doing this we'd be in so much trouble!" Aquata smiles.

"Well then he won't find out!" Leo smiles as Stitch laughs.

Arriving at their destination Stitch smiled as Jumba ripped leaves off their ship.

"Whoa." Leo smiles.

"What? You think we walked here?" Jumba asks clicking the keys.

* * *

Up above the clouds, Gantu's ship was about to leave Earth.

"This is Gantu requesting hyperspace clearance." Gantu said.

"Standby." The computer said.

In the back Ruby was looking out at the clouds before she teared up thinking she'd never see her family again.

Suddenly out of the clouds a giant red ship 3 times bigger than Gantu's came out of the clouds. Looking up Ruby gasps to see Leo and Stitch waving at her from the window causing her to smile.

"Clearance is granted on Vector C-12." The computer said.

"Connect me to the Grand Councilwoman." Gantu said.

"Gantu what's going on?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"I thought you'd like to know the little abomination is…" Before he could finish a horn went off. Looking over he saw Stitch taunting him.

"Yes, Captain?" Grand Councilwoman asks as the ship whacks Gantu's making him rattle.

"I'll call you back." Gantu groans before flying after them and activating the guns. "How did you get out of there?"

"So what exactly are we doing?" Naia asks as Stitch rips off a piece of the ship and bites it.

"Don't worry, we're professionals. Hey! Get that out of your mouth!" Jumba said as he shook Stitch.

"I can't believe you people do things like this on the surface." Aquata said.

"We don't. This seems to happen to just me." Leo said when a blast went through the roof causing Aquata and Arista to fall on top of Leo.

"So in other words if we told people no one would believe us." Arista said as Leo helps them up.

"Probably not. Jumba he's coming back!" Leo calls out.

"Hold on!" Jumba steers the ship vertically so it was able to fly through the mountain range providing cover from Gantu's attacks. "Okay, is showtime!"

Stitch smiles as he made his way towards the exit.

"Hey Stitch!" Leo calls out getting his attention. "Good dog." Leo smiles.

As they were about to make their move a man was laying on a chair eating an ice cream when the ship wing flew in knocking out of his hand.

"This is it!" Jumba said as they flew up and rammed into Gantu's ship allowing Stitch to open the door and fly out landing right on the hood of the ship.

Scurrying to the back Stitch started clawing at the container Ruby was in.

"Little savage! Get off my ship!" Gantu snaps aiming the thrusters at him causing Stitch to fall off and plummet to Kauai.

"Stitch!" Ruby yells as Stitch ended up on the highway in front of the same frog he met on the day he crashed.

"Computer, locate Experiment 626." Gantu orders.

"626 located." The computer said.

"We finish this now." Gantu growls.

Looking through binoculars Jumba spotted him.

"Stitch is unconscious." Jumba said.

"What do we do now?" Leo asks.

"Stay close, hope for a miracle. That's all we can do." Jumba said.

Hopping on Stitch's head the frog croaked waking him up as Gantu was about to fire. Grabbing the frog Stitch rolled out of the way.

Looking up he saw Ruby was still trapped.

"Don't leave me, ok?" Ruby said.

"Ok." Stitch said when a gasoline truck came his way. "Ok." Stitch said narrowing his eyes as he put the frog down and stopped the truck with his bare hands.

"Target 626 is in motion. Speed is 84." The computer said.

"Impossible." Gantu said as he flew down to see Stitch driving the truck the Volcano national park before making the truck land in the lava. Climbing out Stitch scurries along it as Gantu fired at him.

"Stitch!" Ruby yells.

"Abomination." Gantu said.

"Stupidhead." Stitch smirks ripping a hole in the truck causing the gasoline to fall in the lava creating an explosion which shot him right into Gantu's control room. "Aloha!"

"Bleuch! You're vile! You're foul! You're flawed!" Gantu yells trying to squash him.

"Also cute and fluffy!" Stitch yells grabbing Gantu and throwing him out of his own ship landing on the outside of Jumba and Pleakley's ship.

Taking out a plasma cannon, Gantu fired hitting his ship while Stitch climbed to the back and broke Ruby free.

"You came back." Ruby said.

"Nobody gets left behind." Stitch said as Ruby hugged him before they jumped ship as it exploded creating a cloud of smoke.

"Ruby!" Naia yells worried, but from the smoke Stitch was using his 4 arms to hold him, Ruby and Gantu to the ship.

"Good dog." Ruby said as they all cheered happily.

Down below in the ocean, David was sitting on his board waiting for the waves when the ship landed nearby sending a giant wave that knocked him into the water.

Resurfacing he grabbed onto his board.

"David!" Looking over he saw Leo and Ruby waving at him.

"Leo? Ruby?" He said surprised.

"Can you give us a ride to shore?" Ruby asks.

"Uh sure…but I'll have to make 3 trips." David said.

* * *

After taking Gantu, Naia, Arista, Aquata, Jumba, Pleakley and Red to shore David came back with Leo, Ruby and Stitch.

"So you're from outer space huh? I heard the surfing's choice." David said when the Grand Councilwoman's guards grabbed Stitch and handcuffed him.

"We have 626!"

"Take him to my ship!" Grand Councilwoman said.

"Hey leave him alone." Leo said when Cobra Bubbles came over.

"Leonard, hold on." He said as Gantu came over.

"Grand Councilwoman, let me explain." Gantu said.

"Silence! I am retiring you Captain Gantu." Grand Councilwoman said as Pleakley and Red came over.

"Actually miss, credit for the capture—" Pleakley starts.

"Goes to me. You two will be lucky to end up on a fluff trog farm after we sort this out." She said.

"Uh I should." Jumba said trying to walk away when Aquata and Arista push him back towards the Grand Councilwoman.

"You! You're the cause of all this! If it wasn't for your Experiment 626, none of this…"

"Stitch." Stitch corrects.

"What?" Grand Councilwoman asks.

"My name Stitch." He clarified.

"Stitch, then. If it wasn't for Stitch…" Grand Councilwoman stops realizing something before turning towards Stitch.

"Does Stitch have to go in the ship?" Stitch asks.

"Yes." She said.

"Can Stich say goodbye?" Stitch asks.

"Uh yes." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Thank you." Stitch said walking towards Leo, Naia and Ruby.

"Who are you?" Grand Councilwoman asks looking to them.

"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good." Stitch said looking to them. "Yeah, still good."

Walking back to the ship, Pleakley walks up to the Grand Councilwoman.

"Does he really have to go?" Pleakley asks.

"You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the council has decided." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Leonard, didn't you and Ruby buy that thing at the shelter?" Mr. Bubbles reminds as Leo as he took out the certificate he got from the shelter.

"Uh excuse me miss." Leo said walking over to her. "Three days ago, my family and I bought Stitch at the shelter and paid 2 dollars for him. See this stamp? We own him." Leo said showing her the certificate.

"You take him, you're stealing." Ruby said causing the Grand Councilwoman to smile.

"Aliens are all about rules." Mr. Bubbles said.

"You look familiar." Grand Councilwoman said looking at him.

"CIA. Roswell. 1973." He said.

"Ah, yes. You had hair. Take note of this." Grand Councilwoman said picking up Stitch. "This creature has been sentenced to life in exile, a sentence that shall henceforth be served out here on Earth." She took off his handcuffs and placed him with Leo's family. "And as caretaker of the alien life form Stitch, this family is now under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation. We'll be checking in now and then." She declared.

"I was afraid you'd say that. This won't be easy to explain back at headquarters." Mr. Bubbles said.

"I know what you mean." Grand Councilwoman said looking to Jumba, Pleakley and Red. "Don't let those three on my ship."

As the ship took off, Naia looks to Mr. Bubbles.

"CIA?" Naia asks.

"Former. Saved the planet once. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species. Now about your house." Mr. Bubbles said.

"Wait you mean we get to stay?" Ruby asks.

"You heard her? Your family is protected by the Galactic Federation you kids aren't going anywhere." Mr. Bubbles smiles.

"YES!" Leo and Ruby cheered as Naia hugged her kids close.

Stitch looked at them happy when Leo held out his hand and pulled Stitch into the hug.

* * *

While everyone was figuring out how to improve the house so it could take Jumba, Pleakley and Red, Leo was walking along the beach with Aquata and Arista.

"Well this is where we have to go." Aquata said.

"I can never thank you two enough for all your help. You helped keep my family together." Leo smiles.

"I hope we can see each other again soon." Arista said.

"Me too. Goodbye." Leo leans in and pecks Aquata and Arista on the cheeks causing them to blush.

Walking into the ocean, Arista took out her mom's mirror and they transformed back into mermaids.

Turning around they waved goodbye to Leo before diving down back to Atlantica.

"Well this little trip wasn't so bad. I can see why Ariel likes him." Aquata said.

"Yeah except…I kinda like him too." Arista blushes swimming ahead.

"Me too." Aquata smiles softly before swimming after arriving back in Atlantica.

Arriving back in the palace, they saw Attina, Alana, Adella, and Andrina in the gardens.

"Where have you been up to?" Arista asks swimming over.

"Oh just Sebastian and helping dad." Attina sighs.

"What have you two been up too?" Alana asks.

"Oh just having fun." Aquata said.

"Was it a boy?" Andrina asks.

"Please don't be." Adella said softly.

"Sorry girls, that's our little secret." Arista said as she swam away placing her mom's mirror back on the statue.

"Hey has anyone seen Ariel?" Aquata asks looking around wondering where the youngest sister is.

* * *

On the outskirts of Atlantica, Ariel was laying on a rock looking up at the surface.

By her side was a sack filled with human objects. Reaching inside she pulled out a metal fork.

"Such interesting things. And who knows what else is up there." Ariel sighs laying her head down. "Someday Leo I'll be part of your world."


	12. Part of Your World

**Chapter 12: Part of Your World**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now for this I'm doing my own twist on the first Little Mermaid movie and I think you'll like the twists and surprises I have in store for you all. Also I'm happy to say this story now has over 10,000 view! You guys rock! Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a month since Leo's family had been put under Galactic protection and three aliens and a robot moved into their house.

In what used to be Leo's room, Jumba and Pleakley had set up a bunk bed while Red set up his recharge pod in a corner of the room as Stitch and Jumba were working on something on their desk.

"Screwdriver." Jumba said holding out his hand.

"Here." Stitch said handing it to Jumba.

"Blowtorch." Jumba said as Stitch handed it to him and flames shot towards whatever he was working on. "Perfect. Leo come in here!" Jumba calls out.

"What's going on Jumba?" Leo asks walking.

"626 has something he wants to give you." Jumba said as Stitch walks up to him with something hidden behind his back.

"What'cha got there?" Leo asks as Stitch reaches around and pulls out Ariel's music box all fixed and looking brand new. "My music box?" Leo said shocked.

"626 brought this to me and we fixed it up. He said that item means a lot to you." Jumba said.

"It does. Thanks buddy." Leo said hugging Stitch.

"You're welcome." Stitch smiles hugging back.

"626 said that object is very precious to you, why is that?" Jumba asks.

"It was given to me…by a girl." Leo smiles.

"Ah love. You know Evil Genius Jumba was in that once." Jumba said.

"You had a girlfriend?" Leo asks.

"Ex Wife, did not end well." Jumba shudders.

"Leo, Jumba! Breakfast!" Ruby calls out.

Heading down, the three of them saw Pleakley and Red helping Naia in the kitchen.

"Wow, you three sure are being quite the help around the house." Naia smiles as Red poured her some coffee.

"Well you are providing food, warmth and shelter after everything we've done." Red states.

"Just think of us as part of the family." Pleakley smiles giving Ruby her breakfast.

"I could get used to this." Ruby smiles.

"Me too." Leo smiles happy because for the first time he literally had nothing to worry about.

"Leo be sure to go out to the Marine Lab soon. I think some lucky fish get to go back home today." Naia said.

"Sure thing mom. Hey Stitch want to come help me?" Leo asks as Stitch nods.

"B-Bark B-Bark." Stitch said practicing being a dog.

"Getting better, try saying it in one word." Leo said.

"Bark." Stitch said as Leo gave him the thumbs up.

"Alright guys tonight's the big Luau and I want you three to try and be on your best behavior." Naia said getting the dishes.

"You all go, I have very important project to do." Jumba said.

"No more crop circles!" Naia calls out.

"Aww! All the other aliens get to make them." Jumba whines.

"I'll come, studying Earth customs is what I live for." Pleakley smiles.

At the Marine Lab, Leo was walking along the docks with a tank in his hands while Stitch was walking behind him carrying 4 tanks with ease.

"Uh Leo, is this thing gonna eat us?" A fish asks nervously.

"Don't Stitch won't bite." Leo said as they put the tanks down. "Alright guys, your time is up. You're all healed and ready to return to the ocean."

"Thanks Leo." The fish smile.

Leo picked them up tank by tank and helped the fishes into the sea across from him hiding under a nearby dock Ariel emerged from behind it and was watching the human boy.

"Leo." Ariel said happy to see him again when she saw him look to the last fish who was a little nervous.

"Hey what's wrong girl? Don't you wanna go home?" Leo asks.

"I'm scared. What if I get hurt again?" She asks.

"You'll be fine, you're going back home, you'll find someplace you belong and you'll be happier than you've ever been." Leo said

The little fish smiles as Leo lowered her in.

Seeing this kind and caring side to him Ariel let out a sigh when Stitch's ears perked up. "Gaba?" Stitch looked around and saw Ariel in the water.

"Uh hi." Ariel said nervously.

"Gootcha! Gootcha!" Stitch said startling her as she quickly dives underwater.

"Something wrong Stitch?" Leo asks as Stitch points to the water.

Leo narrows his eyes not sure what he meant but little did he know Ariel was right under the water looking up at him.

"I miss you Leo." Ariel said when Flounder came swimming in.

"Ariel! Ariel! We got trouble!" Flounder said.

"Whoa, Flounder what's the trouble?" Ariel asks.

"Sebastian's concert!" Flounder said causing her to gasp.

"Oh no I forgot!" Ariel said as they swam away as fast as they could.

Little did they know two eels were watching Ariel and Flounder swim away as each of their eyes glowed.

* * *

At an unknown location, a glowing ball that showed Ariel and Flounder swimming away was being watched by a pale-skinned woman with white hair and the lower body of an octopus, this was Ursula.

"Yes, hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration. Ha! When I lived in the palace we had amazing feasts and now look at me. I'm wasting away. Banished, exiled, wasted away because Queen Athena thought my methods were too extreme. Well last time I checked Athena, I'm the one still alive." Ursula mocks. "And now Trition and all his merpeople are celebrating. Well I'll give them something to celebrate about. Floatsam, Jetsam!" Ursula snaps getting the eels attention. "Follow the princess. She might be the key to Triton's undoing."

* * *

At the palace, Ariel was standing in front of her father who was sitting on his throne with Sebastian next to him.

"I just don't know what we are going to do with you, young lady." Triton said.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot." Ariel said.

"Because of your careless behavior—" Triton starts.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Sebastian adds.

"The entire celebration was—"

"Ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my career and instead I'm a laughing stock!" Sebastian snaps.

"I-I'm sorry." Ariel said.

"What were you doing that was so important that you forgot?" Sebastian asks.

"Well—" Ariel said with a nervous look on her face and immediately Triton noticed.

"You went to the surface again didn't you?" Triton asks. "How many times do we have to go through this? What if one of those barbarians had seen you?"

"Leo's not a barbarian!" Ariel said.

"Leo? You're still thinking about that human?" Triton asks.

"So what if I am? I'm 16 years old I'm not a child and Leo has done so much for us. It's because of his help you even allowed us to do that big celebration this year." Ariel points.

"He may be a decent human but how can you be sure other humans aren't horrible? I don't want to see my youngest daughter snared in a net." Triton said.

"Why can't I prove it to you? We could take mom's mirror and we could—"

"No! We are not to speak of you or anyone going to the surface ever again!" Triton said.

"But daddy please." Ariel begs.

"Ariel, he's a human boy and it's been almost a half a year since you last saw each other. He probably doesn't even remember you." Triton said.

"Of course, he does! He has too!" Ariel snaps before she and Flounder swam off.

Sighing Triton sits back in his throne.

"You know I'll admit it, I kinda miss that human too." Sebastian said.

"He was very unique not to mention the only being to ever stand up to me." Triton smirks. "Do you think I was too hard on her?"

"Definitely not, if Ariel was my daughter, I wouldn't have any of this swimming to the service. She would be under tight watch." Sebastian said as Triton got an idea.

"You're absolutely right Sebastian." Triton smiles.

"Absolutely." Sebastian agrees.

"Ariel needs constant supervision." Triton adds.

"Constant."

"Someone to keep watch over her and keep her out of trouble."

"All the time."

"And you are just the crab to do it." Triton said poking him in the chest.

"I am?" Sebastian gasps.

As Sebastian scuttled out of the throne room, Triton looks out the window to see Queen Athena's mirror against the statue of them together. "If you were here, you'd know how to handle her. You always did." Triton sighs.

"How do I get myself into these messes? I'm a composer, not a babysitter." Sebastian said when he notices Flounder give Ariel her bag. "What is she up to?"

Sebastian swims after Ariel and Flounder before seeing them arrive sneaky behind a giant rocks, quickly swimming in Sebastian gasps to see a cavern completely filled with human objects.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Flounder asks.

"If only I could make him understand. I mean look at Leo and where he comes from. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Ariel said.

**(Play Part of your World)**

**Look at this stuff**

**Isn't it neat?**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

**The girl who has ev'rything?**

**Look at this trove**

**Treasures untold**

**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

**Lookin' around here you'd think**

**Sure she's got everything**

**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

**You want thingamabobs? I got twenty**

**But who cares?**

**No big deal**

**I want more**

**I want to be where the people are**

**I want to see**

**want to see 'em dancin'**

**Walkin' around on those**

**Whad'ya call 'em? oh – feet**

**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far**

**Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'**

**Strollin' along down a**

**What's that word again? Street**

**Up where they walk**

**Up where they run**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wanderin' free**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

**What would I give**

**If I could live**

**Outta these waters?**

**What would I pay**

**To spend a day**

**Warm on the sand?**

**Betcha on land**

**They understand**

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters**

**Bright young women**

**Sick o' swimmin'**

**Ready to stand**

**And ready to know what the people know**

**Ask 'em my questions**

**And get some answers**

**What's a fire and why does it**

**What's the word? burn?**

**When's it my turn?**

**Wouldn't I love**

**Love to explore that shore above?**

**Out of the sea**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

Suddenly Ariel and Flounder heard a crashing noise and saw Sebastian had fallen on an accordion and a bunch of human items were scattered around him.

"Sebastian?" Ariel gasps.

"Ariel, what are…How could you…what is all this?" Sebastian asks.

"It's just my collection." Ariel admits.

"Oh your collection…If your father knew about this!" Sebastian snaps.

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Flounder asks.

"Please Sebastian, he'd never understand." Ariel said.

"Try me." Sebastian glares.

"I need to see Leo again Sebastian, okay. All this stuff in here it's so I can go up there since my dad will never give Leo back mom's mirror. My only option is going to him." Ariel said.

"Ariel, do you realize what you are doing? Going through all this for a human boy? Why can't you just find a boy down here?" Sebastian asks.

"Because none of them are like Leo." Ariel said causing Sebastian to growl before calming down.

"Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure. Perhaps we should get you home and—" Before Sebastian could finish Ariel heard something from the surface.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ariel swam up with Flounder and Sebastian right behind her.

Popping her head up she saw the sun was setting on the beach as a luau was going on.

"Ariel, what is going on?" Sebastian surfaces and gasps. Jumpin' Jellyfish!"

Swimming to the docks, Ariel and Flounder hid under them as she saw humans of all shapes and sizes eating, running around, or listening to music.

"Wow." Ariel climbs up on some rocks to see. "This is amazing." Suddenly from behind her a big wave shot up as she turned around to see Stitch riding the wave and quickly she jumps into the water.

"Aloha." Stitch said.

"Hey watch it." Ariel said throwing a starfish knocking Stitch into the water before he washes ashore.

Looking in awe Stitch shook the water off his fur before crawling onto the beach where Ariel gasps to see Leo wearing swim trunks.

"There he is." Ariel smiles as she and Flounder swam to the docks to get a closer look.

"What is that thing?" Flounder asks.

"I think he's Leo's new friend." Ariel said not sure as Stitch looked to the water.

"What's wrong Stitch?" Leo asks.

"Hmm Hmm." Stitch said before drawing a mermaid in the sand causing Leo's eyes to widen as he kicks sand over it. "Aggaba! Aggaba!"

"Stitch let's just keep that between us right now." Leo said confusing him. "Just trust me on this. Come on, go get something to eat."

As Stitch walked to the table, Leo grabbed his board and paddled out to sea.

"I miss you Ariel." Leo sighs causing her to gasp happily.

"He remembers me." Ariel smiles as a large wave came in for Leo as he stood up to surf, during the first part he did great but as he got close to shore, he saw Sebastian and Flounder near the docks and his eye widen.

"Flounder? Sebastian?" Leo said as he lost his footing and slipped into the water.

Underwater, Leo tried to swim up to the surface when his leg got caught in some seaweed. Struggling to keep hold his breath Leo tried to get his leg free.

"Leo!" Ariel gasps.

Sebastian and Flounder look down and see him trying to get free as Ariel swam down behind and pulled his leg free.

Turning around Leo saw Ariel's smiling face and he gasps causing him to quickly surface for air.

"Ariel?" Leo looks around to see there was no sign of her anywhere. "Was that really her? Or I was just fooling myself." Leo asks as he made his way to shore.

Behind him Ariel smiles softly.

**(Play Part of Your World Reprise)**

**What would I give**

**To live where you are?**

**What would I pay**

**To stay here beside you?**

**What would I do to see you**

**Smiling at me?**

**Where would we walk?**

**Where would we run?**

**If we could stay all day in the sun?**

**Just you and me**

**If I could be**

**Part of your world**

On the shore, Leo met up with his family.

"So Leo, enjoying the water? Looks like 626 won that little contest." Jumba smirks.

"Uh yeah I uh just thought I saw something in the water." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway Leo, things have been going so well at home have you ever thought of trying to get back out there and have a social life? Make some more friends, maybe meet a girl?" Naia asks as Leo blushes.

"Mom." Leo said embarrassed.

"Ooh Leo's got a girlfriend! Leo's got a girlfriend!" Ruby mocks.

"Knock it off." Leo brushes it off. "When I meet the right girl I'll know it."

"You know Leo, in cases of many planets of the Galactic Federation sometimes the male is allowed multiple mates." Pleakley said.

"Seriously?" Leo blushes.

"Approximately that is the case for hundreds of different cultures in the Galactic Federation and a few here on Earth." Red said.

"Okay I don't need to know this." Leo said standing up.

From the rocks, Ariel watched them until the moon was high in the air and the luau ended.

"Alright we saw our old friend again, let's just forget about all this and head back. The Sea King will never know." Sebastian said.

**I don't know when**

**I don't know how**

**But I know something's starting right now**

**Watch and you'll see  
**

**Someday I'll be**

**Part of your world**

Little did Ariel know Floatsam and Jetsam were watching her and with their glowing eyes so did Ursula.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no this is just too easy. A mermaid going after a human, where have I seen that before?" Urusla mocks. "Imagine the look on daddy's face. Still Triton's lovesick, headstrong daughter would make a very interesting addition to my collection."

Looking down a corridor, Ursula saw many shriveled up polyps and at the end was a small gold crown on a shelf.


	13. She's in Love

**Chapter 13: She's in Love**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope all of you are doing okay with all this craziness with the Corona Virus. I hope all of you are okay and I want to say Happy Birthday to Nitro Zeus. I hope you all like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was peaceful day on the docks as Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch were laying on the beach when Leo and Red walked over with three pink boxes and a 12 pack of soda.

"So Leo what kind of amazing Earth cuture are you gonna share with us today?" Pleakley asks as Leo opened the boxes to reveal malasadas.

"Ooh." Stitch said sniffing them.

"There are Hawaiian Malasadas. I am about to introduce you guys to what us humans call relaxing." Leo said sitting down.

"Leo says that humans do this to escape their problems and find ways to smile." Red said as he used his hands to open the soda bottles.

"Ooh soda." Stitch said about to grab when Leo stops him.

"Oh no, no, no mister I know what caffeine does to you. You get diet soda."Leo said handing Stitch some bottles.

Sighing Stitch shrugs, at least he got to eat the malasadas.

"Mmm Evil Genius Jumba finds this earth delicacy most delicious." Jumba smiles eating some. "You do this often?"

"Just when I need to rest and think about stuff." Leo said.

"Well I find this amazing and this is so delicious." Pleakley said drinking some soda.

Stitch ate an entire box of malasadas before looking to see one was still inside. Looking to Leo he saw Leo was looking out to the sea. Walking over Stitch nudges him before holding out the box to him.

"Thanks buddy." Leo said taking the malasada and eating it before looking back out to the sea.

"So Leo what's got you so interested in the ocean?" Pleakley asks but Leo had zoned out having only thoughts of a certain red haired mermaid on his mind.

* * *

Little did he know, Ariel had him on her mind too.

Down in Atlantica, Ariel was humming a melody as she swam around the room.

"Alana you're looking very pretty this morning." Ariel smiles brushing her hair.

"Oh thank you." Alana said before noticing Ariel pick up a flower swim out with it.

"Girls I think something's up." Alana said getting her sister's attention.

"What do you mean?" Andrina asks.

**(Play She's in Love from Little Mermaid the Broadway musical)**

**I'm talking about Ariel, that's who!**

**What about her?**

**She sure is acting fishy lately!**

**I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail!**

**That girl is up to her gills in something!**

**She's dizzy and she's dreamy**

**Her head's up in the foam**

**Her eyes have gone all gleamy**

**It's like there's no one home**

**She floats away the days**

**Mopin' on the coastal shelf**

**You ask her where she's goin'**

**She giggles like a fool**

**She barely sticks a toe in**

**Down at the tidal pool**

**It's more than just a phase**

**Face it, she's just not herself**

**Is she ill?**

**Or insane?**

**Is it water on the brain?**

**What has got her bothered so?**

**It's the bends!**

**It's the flu!Gosh, I wish we had a clue!**

**Oh, wait! Oh, dear!**

**Good grief! It's clear...**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**Pounding heart! Ringing bells!**

**Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!**

**She's in love!**

**In love and it's divine!**

**She's in love!**

**That girl's on sandbar nine!**

**Glory be!**

**Lord above!**

**Gotta be she's in love!**

**Hey, Flounder – d'ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?**

**You mean Ariel? I'll say!**

**She acts like she don't see me**

**She doesn't even speak**

**She treats me like sashimi**

**Left over from last week**

**You see her late at night**

**Tossin' in her ocean bed**

**Shoop, shoop**

**Shoop, shoop...**

**She's moody as a snapper**

**Oblivious as rocks**

**You swim right up and tap her—**

**She lays there like a lox!**

**As sure as dogfish bite**

**Somethin's made her lose her head!**

**She has lost her head!**

**And she sighs, and she swoons**

**And she's hummin' little tunes**

**Even has a sorta glow**

**What on earth could it be?**

**Any hammerhead can see!**

**That sigh!**

**That glow!**

**That swoon!**

**Oh, no!**

**She's in love!**

**She's flipped, it never fails!**

**She's in love!**

**All hot beneath her scales!**

**See her hips**

**How they swish!**

**Well, well, well**

**Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?**

**She's in love!**

**She found a deep-sea hunk!**

**She's in love!**

**And now she's as good as sunk!**

**See her blush!**

**See her grin!**

**Gotta be love she's in!**

**Ariel-and-someone swimmin' in the sea!**

**K-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**Her cheeks could not flush pinker!**

**It's clear as h2o!**

**She's caught – hook, line and sinker!**

**Crushed out!**

**Switched on!**

**Worked up!**

**Far gone!**

**Knocked down!**

**Hard hit!**

**In deep!**

**That's it!**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**Plain to see!**

**No mistake!**

**Look at those moonbeams in her wake!**

**Obvious what they must be symptoms of—**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**She's in love!**

**Shoop, shoop**

**She's in love!**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**(Song End)**

Swimming down the hall, Triton looks to see Ariel swim by.

"Morning daddy." Ariel smiles putting the flower in his hair before swimming away singing.

"Oh she's got it bad." Attina said as they swam over.

"Got what?" Triton asks oblivious.

"Daddy, Ariel's in love." Aquata said.

"And before me." Adella sighs.

"Ariel? In love?" Triton smiles looking at the flower.

Attina looks at Ariel with her curiosity getting the better of her and she swam after.

* * *

On the outskirts of Atlantica, Sebastian was pacing back and forth as petals fell in his direction.

"Okay, so far so good. I don't think the king knows. The only thing is I don't know how long we can keep a secret like this from him." Sebastian mumbles as on the rock above him Ariel was picking petals.

"He loves, he loves me not, he loves me. I knew it!" Ariel smiles.

"Ariel, stop talking crazy." Sebastian said.

"I gotta see him again." Ariel said sitting up.

"Ariel stop. Get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where you belong." Sebastian said.

"I'll swim up to docks he always goes to and Flounder will splash around to get his attention and then we'll go—"

"Down here is your home." Sebastian interrupts swimming in front of her. "Ariel listen to me. The human world is a mess, life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

**(Play Under the Sea by Samuel E. Wright)**

**The seaweed is always greener**

**In somebody else's lake**

**You dream about going up there**

**But that is a big mistake**

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

**Such wonderful things surround you**

**What more is you lookin' for?**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Darling it's better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**

**Up on the shore they work all day**

**Out in the sun they slave away**

**While we devotin'**

**Full time to floatin'**

**Under the sea**

**Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

**The fish on the land ain't happy**

**They sad 'cause they in their bowl**

**But fish in the bowl is lucky**

**They in for a worser fate**

**One day when the boss get hungry**

**Guess who's gon' be on the plate?**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Nobody beat us**

**Fry us and eat us**

**In fricassee**

**We what the land folks loves to cook**

**Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles**

**Life is the bubbles**

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here**

**Naturally (Naturally)**

**Even the sturgeon an' the ray**

**They get the urge 'n' start to play**

**We got the spirit**

**You got to hear it**

**Under the sea**

**The newt play the flute**

**The carp play the harp**

**The plaice play the bass**

**And they soundin' sharp**

**The bass play the brass**

**The chub play the tub**

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

**(Yeah)**

**The ray he can play**

**The lings on the strings**

**The trout rockin' out**

**The blackfish she sings**

**The smelt and the sprat**

**They know where it's at**

**An' oh that blowfish blow**

**Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea)**

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**When the sardine**

**Begin the beguine**

**It's music to me (It's music to me)**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

**We got a hot crustacean band**

**Each little clam here**

**Know how to jam here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little slug here**

**Cuttin' a rug here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little snail here**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**Under the sea**

Finishing the big number they look to see Ariel was long gone.

"Ariel? Ugh someone's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor." Sebastian groans.

"Sebastian!" Looking over he saw a seahorse heading towards him. "Sebastian I've been looking all over for you. The sea king wishes to speak with you right way. Something about Ariel."

"He knows." Sebastian gasps in horror.

* * *

In the throne room, Triton was laughing as he looked at the flower.

"Let's see, who could the lucky merman be?" Triton laughs when he notices Sebastian about to walk in and quickly hides the flower. "Come in Sebastian."

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Sebastian said walking up to the throne. "Your majesty." He bows.

"Sebastian I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Triton asks.

"Oh uh peculiar?" Sebastian asks nervously.

"You know, mooning about. Daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed?" Triton smirks.

"Oh uh well." Sebastian stutters.

"Sebastian." Trion said gesturing for him to come closer. "I know you've been keeping something from me."

"Keeping something?" Sebastian gulps.

"About Ariel? In love." Triton grins excited to hear it.

"I tried to stop her! But she wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from the surface!" Sebastian breaks confusing her.

"Surface? What happened?" Triton glares.

"Uh oh." Sebastian gulps realizing this was not what he was talking about.

* * *

Nearby Ariel was swimming with Flounder to her hideout. "Where should we look next?" Flounder asks.

"I was thinking maybe we look—" Ariel stops seeing Attina with her back to her hideaway. "A-Attina? What are you doing here?"

"So this is why you've been swimming off all the time." Attina said opening it to reveal the human things.

Looking around frantically, Ariel grabs Attina and brings her inside. "Attina please don't tell daddy." She begs.

"Ariel, interacting with humans has been outlawed since father was our age." Attina said.

"Yes and maybe back then was when it was necessary but things are different now. Look at all this stuff. Attina the human world is amazing." Ariel said gesturing to her collection.

"Ariel I just don't wanna see you get hurt what if this goes wrong? Do you really want to risk everything over a crush?" Attina asks.

Ariel swims back to think when a shadow covers her and Attina. Looking up they saw Trtion had found them.

"Daddy." Ariel gasps as Sebastian pulls Attina to the side.

"I am a reasonable merman. I set certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed." Triton said swimming towards her.

"But daddy I—"

"Why do you keep doing this, Ariel? You went to see that boy?" You saved him?" Triton asks.

"He would have drowned. His leg was tied up by seaweed." Ariel said.

"And the knowledge of Atlantica would've died with him." Triton said.

"How can you talk about Leo like that after what he's done for us? Do you even care?" Ariel asks.

"Of course I do, I'm grateful for what he did but he's gone. I can't risk you getting hurt by them." Triton said.

"Leo would never hurt me." Ariel said.

"Your mother thought the same thing but look what happened to her when she tried to save them!" Triton snaps causing them to stop. "I was with her the day that vile contraption went down. I begged Athena to look the other way and leave it alone, but she didn't listen. Humans will always kill merpeople even if they don't mean it. They are not worth interacting with. You can never see that human again." Triton said.

"But daddy I love him!" Ariel declares before gasping along with everyone else at what she just said.

"No. Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human. You're a mermaid." Triton said.

"I don't care." Ariel said.

"I couldn't save your mother but I will not make that same mistake letting you swim off after him. If this is the only way to get through to you, so be it!" Triton roars firing blasts from his trident destroying Ariel's collection.

"Daddy no! Please stop!" Ariel screams but it was too late.

Swimming out, Attina, Flounder and Sebastian look to see Ariel hunched over a rock sobbing.

"Daddy, how could you?" Attina asks looking to her father who frowned swimming out.

"Ariel I—" Sebastian said trying to apologize.

"Just go away." Ariel sobs.

Frowning the three of them swam out leaving Ariel all by herself. Or so they thought.

Peeking inside, Floatsam and Jetsam swam out.

"Poor child. Poor, sweet child. She has a problem." Floatsam said.

"If only there was some way we could help. Oh wait, there is." Jetsam said.

"Who…who are you?" Ariel asks.

"Don't be scared. We represent someone who could help you." Floatsam said.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Jetsam said.

"Just imagine, you and your human. Together forever." They both said.

"I don't understand." Ariel said confused.

"Ursula has great powers." Floatsam said.

"The Sea Witch? No…I couldn't possibly. Get out of here. Leave me alone." Ariel said.

"Suit yourself. Just a suggestion. Besides that human will probably find another." They said getting inside her head.

"Wait!" Ariel said.

"Yes." They both grinned.

Outside, Attina, Flounder and Sebastian were sitting by the front waiting for Ariel.

"Poor Ariel." Flounder pouts.

"Sebastian how could you tell on Ariel? Especially when we kept your music club a secret." Attina asks.

"I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident." Sebastian said when they saw three shadows swimming over them and saw Ariel swimming off with Floatsam and Jetsam. "Ariel? Ariel what are you doing with this riffraff?"

"I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel declares shocking them.

"Ursula! Ariel no she's a demon, a monster!" Sebastian gasps.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Ariel said swimming off.

Attina's eyes widen at the mention of her name. Ariel was too young to remember Ursula but as the oldest Attina had a pretty good memory of her.

Flashback:

A young Attina was swimming to the throne room when she heard yelling.

"Stop?! Why on earth would I stop?!" Attina peeks down the hall to see Ursula with Queen Athena and Trtion.

"Ursula you're out of control. You can't keep doing these crazy spells. The merpeople are getting scared." Triton said.

"Oh please, it's nothing you can't cover up." Ursula brushes off.

"Ursula I mean it. No more attacks on humans. If you keep sinking ships, they'll start to get curious and they'll find us." Athena said.

"And when they do we'll get rid of them." Ursula said.

"No. We're not monsters Ursula. I can't allow you to put the citizens of Atlantica at risk anymore. Y-You're banished from Atlantica." Athena declared.

"What?!" Ursula roars in anger.

"Ursula I agree with Athena. Unless you stop these harsh methods, we have no use for you in my kingdom." Trtion declared.

"You'll pay. You'll all pay!" Urusla roars causing Attina to hide behind the table in fear as Ursula swam by in anger. "Just wait Athena. You'll be sorry. You and your entire family."

Coming out of hiding, Attina saw Ursula swim off and part of her hoped it was the last they ever saw of her.

Flashback End:

"We gotta stop her." Attina gasps.

"Come on." Sebastian said as they swam past the royal garden and Attina spotted her mom's mirror. Seeing that with something this dangerous she could use a little extra insurance. Swimming down Attina scoops it up and swims after Sebastian and Flounder.

* * *

At Ursula's lair, Floatsam and Jetsam lead Ariel to the creepy horrific cave filed with polyps Swimming through she saw a small gold crown.

"Wait a minute…I've seen this somewhere before." Ariel said reaching out to touch it.

"You know it's rude to touch things without permission." Ursula said startling her. "One might question your upbringing." She chuckles floating over to a mirror. "Now then you're here because you have this thing for a human boy. Not that I blame you. I'd want a man too who has enough guts to stand up to Triton. "Well Angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?" Ariel asks as Ursula smirks.

**(Play Poor Unfortunate Souls)**

As Attina, Flounder and Sebastian arrive the three of them freeze in horror at the presence of Ursula. Honestly, could you blame them?

**My dear, sweet child, that's what I do**

**It's what I live for**

**To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself**

**Poor souls with no one else to turn to**

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light, and made a switch**

**True? Yes**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And dear lady, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed, pathetic**

**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain, in need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad, so true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"**

**And I help them**

**Yes, I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

**Yes I've had the odd complaint**

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

"Now here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you human for 3 days. Got that? Three days. Now listen this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day you've got to get this boy to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. But not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently, but if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me." Ursula explains.

"Ariel don't do it!" Sebastian and Attina yell but Floatsam and Jetsam stop them from interfering.

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula asks.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Ariel realized.

"That's right, but, you'll have your man. Life is full of tough choices, isn't it?" Ursula cackles. "Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have—"

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is your voice." Ursula states.

"My voice?" Ariel asks.

"You got it sweetcakes. No more talking, singing. Zip." Ursula clarifies.

"But without my voice, how can I—"

**You'll have your looks, your pretty face**

**And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha**

**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

**Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word**

**And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**

**Come on you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead**

**Make your choice**

**I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your voice**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad but true**

**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**

**You've got the pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**And go ahead and sign the scroll**

**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

**This poor unfortunate soul**

Grabbing the pen, everyone looks in horror as Ariel signs the contract sealing it.

**Beluga sevruga**

**Come winds of the Caspian Sea**

**Larengix glaucitis**

**Et max laryngitis**

**La voce to me**

**Now, sing**

**Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah (keep singing)**

**Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah**

A pair of pale green hands came from the smoke and pulled a ball of golden light from Ariel's throat causing her voice to disappear before it went into a shell Ursula was holding.

With the process complete a golden light surrounds Ariel. Gasping Attina swims out to try and save her but they both end caught in the bubble as the light zaps them both causing their fins to turn into legs.

When the light fades away both Ariel and Attina gasp as they had no idea how to swim with legs and with human lungs they were struggling to hold their breath.

Swimming up Sebastian and Flounder grab them both and the four of them swam as fast as they could to the surface with Ursula's evil laugh echoing behind them but when Ursula saw Athena's mirror hanging Attina's side Ursula stopped laughing.

"No…it can't be. That thing should have been destroyed." Ursula said confused as she floated over.

"What's wrong?" Floatsam and Jetsam ask.

"It's an old royal pain is still trying to annoy me even in death." Ursula glares picking up the crown before letting out a scream of rage throwing it out of her cave.

As the crown sank to the bottom a Hunter Shark scooped it up in its teeth before swimming away.


	14. Reunited at Last

**Chapter 14: Reunited at Last**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait I got a little caught up in my other stories. I hope you like what I have planned. I put in one of my favorite bits from the movie. Please Review and Enjoy.**

On the beach, Leo and Stitch were watching Ruby and her hula class rehearse for their big dance recital.

"Am I too late?" Leo looks to see Pleakley in his wig and dress run over. "My little Ruby's big moment is coming." Pleakley said taking a photo.

"Wow Pleakley, you're taking to the role of our Aunt." Leo cringed.

"I know don't I look gorgeous?" Pleakley asks.

"Well…" Leo cringed as Stitch stuck his tongue out grossed out.

"Hmph beauty is the eye of the beholder." Pleakley scoffs as Leo and Stitch look at each other with weird expressions on their faces. "Ooh there's Ruby, it's her turn." Pleakley said excited.

"Choota." Stitch said.

"Yeah, just our luck." Leo agrees as they both sat down at a table and had a glass of water. "Hey Stitch can I tell you something? But you have to keep it a secret. Don't tell mom, Ruby, Pleakey, Jumba or even Red."

Stitch pauses for a second before nodding.

"Yesterday I swear, I thought I saw her when I was in the water. Her voice, it was still as amazing as I remember." Leo said as Stitch turned his confused before remembering seeing Ariel briefly before she threw a starfish at him.

"Hmm." Stitch said pausing to think.

Little did both of them know in a small lagoon nearby Attina and Ariel were laying against the rocks as Sebastian and Flounder were exhausted from carrying both girls to the surface.

Turning around Ariel looks down and gasps seeing that it worked. She had human legs instead of fins causing a big smile to appear on her face.

Looking at Attina, she shook her sister softly. "Ugh what is it Ariel?" Attina groans when Ariel sees she had legs too. "No way, it worked." Attina said blown away.

Ariel looks at Attina confused at how this happened and why she still has her voice.

"Attina how did you get tied into this?" Sebastian asks.

"I guess when I swam in to help Ariel I got caught up in the spell but since I didn't sign the contract I didn't lose my voice." Attina realized.

"Wow so does that mean Attina also has to get Leo to fall in love with her too?" Flounder asks as both girls wobble trying to get used to their new legs.

"What?!" Attina said slipping and falling into the water. Groaning she looks to see Athena's mirror on the rocks. "Phew at least we still have this."

"Oh great we have a mirror, but look! You two have legs! Human legs! My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would your father say? I'll tell you what her father say, he'd kill himself a crab!" Sebastian panics grabbing Flounder. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now."

"Sebastian no!" Attina said as Ariel grabbed him and shook her head.

"Don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. We can use Athena's mirror to give you back your fins and if we can get that witch to give you back your voice you could go home with all the normal fish and just be…" Sebastian stopped when he saw the look of sadness on Ariel's face. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Don't worry Ariel, I'll help you." Attina said.

"Me too." Sebastian sighs. "How are we gonna find Leo?"

Ariel looks around and they noticed the Hula recital giving her an idea.

After finally getting the hang of their new legs Ariel and Attina snuck over and put on hula tops and grass skirts.

"Alright girls get ready." Moses said as Ruby, Myrtle and her gang walked on stage when he noticed Attina and Ariel. "Ah there you are."

"Huh? Us?" Attina asks pointing to them.

"I thought you weren't coming for another hour, this is great." Moses said as they walked up on stage.

"Ooh who are those new hula ladies?" Pleakley asks getting Stitch's attention as he looked up and his eyes widen seeing Ariel behind Ruby and her class.

"Goocha! Goocha Leo!" Stitch said before looking in Leo's direction and running to get him.

As the music started Ariel and Attina looked to the little girls in front of them and tried to mimic their movements when Sebastian tried to avoid getting crushed as he scuttled on stage. Lifting her foot up Ariel misses him but ends up nudging Ruby causing her to knock into Myrtle and her friends.

"Oh way to screw up again Ruby." Myrtle groans.

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Ruby said.

"Please it's always your fault." Myrtle said.

"Yeah." All of Myrtle's friends said.

Attina looks at them ganging on the little girl for no reason and the protective sister in her walked over and walked up to her.

"Hey you shouldn't just blame others for no reason." Attina said.

"Except when it's this weirdo." Myrtle glares.

"Werido huh? Hmm well is it weird that your outfit smells like seaweed?" Attina asks.

"Seaweed?" Myrtle asks sniffing around. "No it doesn't."

"See not nice to blame others for things, but to show you I'm reasonable here's a little something as an apology." Attina said holding out her hands to reveal she was covering something.

Myrtle looks at it excited when suddenly she opens it to reveal Sebastian and almost instantly Myrtle screamed before stepping on some real seaweed and falling on it.

Looking up at Attina, Ruby was in awe as Attina walked up tp her.

"Hey are you alright?" Attina asks.

"Are you single?" Ruby asks.

"Oh my." Attina said surprised by this.

"Not for me, for my brother." Ruby said.

"Who's your brother?" Attina asks when Stitch backstage and stopped in front of Ariel.

"Bark. Bark." He said.

"Stitch what is going on with you?" Ariel turns and almost instantly she comes face to face with Leo causing both of them to look at each other in shock. "A-Ariel?"

Ariel smiles and spoke as if to say yes but no voice came out.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"She can't speak." Attina said getting his attention.

"Attina? You too. I see you've met my sister." Leo said.

"Wait, this is the little sister you told me about?" Attina asks.

"Leo you know them?" Ruby asks.

"Ruby this is Attina and this is Ariel." Leo introduced and almost immediately Ruby squealed hearing Ariel's name.

"What's going on?" Attina said covering her ears.

"She's just excited. What are you two doing here?" Leo asks when he noticed the mirror strapped to Attina.

"Call it a visit." Attina said.

'Wow for Arista and Aquata and now these two? Are the other three coming next?' Leo thought.

"You have two have to come over I want to hear everything." Ruby said.

"Hold it. Hold everything." Pleakley said walking over. "You two do not honestly expect me to let you walk around dressed like that do you?"

Both Ariel and Attina looked at each other confused.

* * *

At Leo's house, Pleakley in his room sewing something for Attina and Ariel while Ruby, Jumba, Red and Naia sat with Leo in the living room.

"So we finally get to meet the famous Ariel." Naia said.

"Her sister Attina was pretty neat too." Ruby said.

"When did my son become so popular? And where did such a big family come from?" Naia asks.

"It's like they just come out of the water or something." Jumba said.

"You have no idea." Leo mumbles.

In the room, Sebastian was trying to find a good place to hide when he ended up walking right into Red.

Looking down the robot scanned him. "Loose crustacean in the house." A vacuum opens up causing Sebastian to scream as he was sucked up before shot into a water tank. "Crustacean safely returned to its proper tank."

"I wouldn't call that safely." Sebastian groans as he climbed out but ended up slipping and landing in Naia's purse as Pleakley walks out.

"Attention everyone." Pleakley said getting their attention. "I give you our lovely guests for the evening."

Walking out Leo sees Ariel walk in wearing a purple t-shirt and green shorts. **(Google Ariel Wreck It Ralph outfit)**

"Wow, you look amazing." Leo said causing Ariel to giggle softly at the compliment when Attina walks out wearing an orange shirt, with mahogany shorts.

"I tried to get the headpiece out but she just wouldn't say no." Pleakley said.

"Sorry, kinda attached to this." Attina admits.

"I like it." Ruby smiles.

"So Ariel how did you and my son meet?" Naia asks.

Ariel wanted to say how but couldn't. Pausing to think she mimed instruments.

"Uh trumpets? No uh Piano? Music." Ruby guesses causing Ariel to nod before she danced a little.

"You two met at a place where there was music and dancing." Naia realized as Ariel nods and smiles.

"Wow I didn't know you could dance." Ruby teases causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Would you two like to join us for dinner?" Naia asks.

"We'd love to." Attina said.

"You go, Jumba wants to stay and use this peace and quiet." Jumba said walking to bed.

"Would you two mind making sure he doesn't blow the house up?" Naia asks.

"Affirmative." Red nods.

"Sure Naia." Pleakley said.

As Sebastian tried to get out of the purse, Naia walked over and grabbed it taking him along with them.

* * *

At a very nice seafood restaurant they the 5 of them walk in.

"Oh man I love this place." Ruby smiles as they sit down.

"My father took my mother here when they were dating and they just fell in love with the place." Leo smiles.

"Aw how sweet." Attina said as Ariel sat down next Leo and Sebastian fell out of Naia's bag.

"Ugh that was horrible." Sebastian said scurrying out from underneath the table when a foot came by and kicked him into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, Naia is that you?" The kicker said.

Looking up we see a woman with black hair, a bun and an apron. This was Carlotta.

"Carlotta, long time no see." Naia smiles hugging her old friend.

"Hi." Ruby and Leo wave.

"Ruby? Leonard? Look at you two, you're so big." Carlotta smiles hugging them.

"Hey cut it out." Leo said when she noticed Attina and Ariel.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" Carlotta asks.

"This is Attina and her sister Ariel, they'll be staying with us for a while." Naia said as Ruby tapped Carlotta's shoulder and leaned in.

"I think Leo has a crush." She whispers causing Carlotta to giggle.

"Just like his father. Well let me see if I can get you all something tasty." Carlotta said walking to get them some bread.

Ariel looks to the table and when she saw a fork and when she picked it up was totally confused what to do with it.

Looking over Leo saw Ariel run the fork through her hair like a comb and instantly he laughed as he tapped her shoulder.

"You use it like this." Leo said using the fork to pick up a piece of bread and when Ariel mimicked him she at the bread causing Leo to smile and laugh.

"Leonard I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." Carlotta said walking over.

"Yeah lately he's just been so happy." Ruby said.

"So Carlotta any recommendations?" Naia asks.

"Oh Chef Louis is making his specialty, stuffed crab." Carlotta said as Ariel and Attina pause hearing that.

In the kitchen, Sebastian groans as he looks up and gasps to see so many fish themed dishes. Including stuffed crabs when he suddenly heard a humming and saw a French chef with a big hat and an even bigger mustache. This was Chef Louis.

**(Play Les Poissons)**

**Les poissons, les poisons**

**How I love les poisons**

**Love to chop and to serve little fish**

**First I cut of their heads**

**Zen I pull out their bones**

**Ah mais oui, ça see'est toujours delish**

**Les poissons, les poisons**

**Hee hee hee, haw haw haw**

**With the cleaver I hack them in two**

**I pull out what's inside**

**And I serve it up fried**

**God, I love little fishes, don't you?**

**Here's something for tempting the palate**

**Prepared in the classic technique**

**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**

**Then you slash through the skin**

**Give the the belly a slice**

**Then you rub some salt in**

**'Cause that makes it taste nice**

Seeing all this Sebastian was horrified and scarred beyond belief, but as he tried to sneak away Chef Louis noticed him on the counter.

**Zut alors! I have missed one**

**Sacre bleu, what is zis?**

**How on earth could I miss**

**Such a sweet, little succulent crab?**

**Quelle dommage! What a loss**

**Here we go, in the sauce**

**And some flour, I think just a dab**

**Then I stuff you with bread**

**It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead**

**And you're certainly lucky, you are**

**'Cause it's gonna be hot**

**In my big silver pot**

**Tout à l'heure, mon poisson!**

**Au revoir!**

Louis tried to throw Sebastian into a pot but Sebastian avoids it and lands back on the counter getting his attention.

"What is this?" Louis asks as Sebastian pinched his nose causing him to scream in pain.

Landing on a pot, Louis tries to grab the little crab only for him to get burned by the stove and scream in pain as Sebastian drops the pot on his foot.

Growling in anger Louis grabs multiple knives and threw them at Sebastian who runs under a table avoiding it.

Taking out a huge cleaver, Louis cuts the table in half only for Seabstian to run past him and towards where they kept all their dishes.

Roaring in anger Louis screamed as he leaped at Sebastian with a mallot.

In the restaurant, everyone was enjoying themselves when they heard a loud crashing and smashing noise startling them.

"What was that?" Leo asks.

"I better go see what Louis is up to." Carlotta said running to the kitchen where they saw everything was destroyed.

"Come out here pipsqueak! Fight like a man!" Louis yells.

"Louis!" Carlotta yells getting his attention. "What is going on here?"

"I-I-I uh…I'm sorry madame." Louis said as she took the dishes towards the table.

"You know Leo since these two are gonna be here why don't you show them around the island." Naia suggests.

"Are you sure? What about Ruby's Hula class? The big recital is coming up." Leo said.

"Actually you think I could go with your sister? I kinda like this hula thing she does." Attina said.

"Really? Thanks." Ruby smiles.

"Yeah thanks Attina, that means a lot." Leo said as Carlotta placed the dishes down but when Ariel looks down at Naia's plate she saw Sebastian was hiding there.

Acting quickly she gestures for the crab to scuttle over.

"Well you two are making quite an impression. We better eat before this crab scuttles off my plate." Naia said putting her fork down only to see nothing was there.

* * *

That night at Leo's house, Ariel and Attina were in the guest room as Sebastian was groaning in pain.

"This has got to be without a doubt the single most humiliating day of my life." Sebastian said picking lettuce off him. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady."

"At least you didn't get eaten." Attina said when she looked out the window and sees Ruby practicing Hula.

Looking over Ariel smirks at her.

"What? Ruby's a nice little girl. I forgot what it was like to hang out with a kid sister." Attina admits.

Ariel rolls her eyes saying if you say so.

She was about to walk to the bed when she heard a familiar music.

Popping her head out she looks across the hall to see Leo listening to the music box causing her to smile widely that he kept it.

"Alright we need a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow you need to look your best and really make sure Leo falls for you." Sebastian said as Ariel lays down in bed.

"Sebastian I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Attina smirks picking up her mom's mirror and looking at her reflection.

"Something on your mind?" Sebastian asks as Ariel fell asleep.

"It's just so much our lives have changed because Leo ended up finding this mirror. Makes you wonder how he ended up with this in the first place." Attina said.

"It's a mystery, but maybe it was for the best he was the one to find it." Sebastian smiles.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Attina agrees before turning off the light and going to bed.

* * *

In Atlantica, Triton had discovered that Ariel, Attina and Sebastian were nowhere to be found after his outburst and he had sent out a search party to find them.

In palace, Triton and his daughters met up in the throne room when a seahorse swam in.

"Any sign of them?' Triton asks.

"No your majesty. We've searched everywhere. We found no trace of your daughters or Sebastian." He said.

"Keep looking, leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored, we cannot stop until they are safe at home." Triton orders.

"Yes sire." The seahorse said before swimming away.

"Daddy." Alana said as Triton sat down.

"I'm sorry." Aquata said.

"No…it's all my fault. I messed up again. I wish…I wish that human boy was here right now." Triton admits surprising them.

"Leo? Why?" Arista asks.

"To knock some sense into me again. In all my years as King he was the only living creature to talk to me like that. Part of me was outraged by that, but most of me respected him for saying what needed to be said." Triton said.

"The only other person to talk you like was Ariel." Adella said surprising him.

"I just…didn't want to lose her." Triton admits.

"Daddy, no matter what happens we'll always be your daughters and that goes for Ariel and Attina. We'll find them." Arista said causing Triton to smile softly.

"Leo had a word for family, what was it again?" Triton asks.

"Ohana." Alana said when suddenly something swam over them.

Looking up they saw a Hunter Shark swimming towards them before stopping in front of Triton.

"Yes, can I help you?" Triton asks as the shark drops something that was in its teeth into Triton's hands causing him to gasp. "I don't believe it."

"What is it daddy?" Andrina asks as Triton lifts it up to reveal a crown.

"This was your mother's crown." Triton declares surprising them.

"Mom." They all said.

"Please do you know where my daughters are?" Triton asks as the shark swam up and gestured for them to follow.


	15. Kiss the Girl

**Chapter 15: Kiss the Girl**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this chapter is gonna finally explain a question all of you have been wondering for a while. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The next morning, Attina was with Ruby in her room brushing her hair.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Ruby said.

"Lots of practice helping my sisters. Besides Ariel I have 5 others and I'm the oldest." Attina said.

"Wow, big family. I bet you have lots of fun together." Ruby said impressed.

"We have our ups and downs. I bet you and Leo have had lots of fun." Attina said.

"Yeah Leo's the best brother I could ask for. So how did you meet him?" Ruby asks.

"There was a little trouble at my house and Leo came and knocked some sense into my father." Attina said causing Ruby to giggle.

"I know what that means. Leo must've been angry." Ruby smiles.

"Totally. Not many people have the courage to stand up to our father. Most people can be afraid of him at times." Attina admits.

"Sounds like my brother. I would love to see your family sometime." Ruby said.

"Uh I'm not sure if that would go well." Attina cringed before she finished brushing. "All done."

Ruby turns to the mirror and looks at herself. "Wow, I look amazing."

"It's no big deal really I just—" Before Attina could finish Ruby gave her a small hug.

"Come on, let's get ready for Hula." Ruby said leading Attina out.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Leo was showing Ariel around and boy was she loving everything he was showing her.

At a small café, Ariel and Sebastian sat down as Leo walked over with 2 mugs.

"Here try this. It's called Hot Chocolate." Leo said as Ariel looks at the brown liquid with marshmallows and whipped cream.

Ariel looks at it curiously before taking a sip before sticking her tongue out and fanning herself because it was so hot causing Leo to laugh.

"It's got "Hot" in its name for a reason." Leo said as he blew softly on his before sipping his.

Ariel looks at him and mimics him blowing on her drink before taking another sip and smiling.

Lifting her head up Leo saw some whipped cream on her nose.

Peeking his head out Sebastian saw Leo wiping Ariel's nose causing her to giggle.

Next they went to went on a small nature walk and Leo had his hands over Ariel's eyes.

"Alright just hang on and…okay open them." Leo said taking his hands off.

Opening her eyes, Ariel looks in awe at the beautiful view of the rocky cliffs by the ocean as the sun was right over it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Leo asks as Ariel nods.

Looking down Ariel saw Flounder in the water below them smiling and nodding his head happy for them.

As the day came to an end, Leo had taken Ariel out to the water.

Peeking his head out of the water, Flounder saw Leo in his swim trunks while Ariel was wearing a purple bikini set.

As the two of them got on a surfboard he paddled out to water and the two of them watched the sunset.

"What is going on? What are they doing?" Flounder asks as Sebastian swam over.

"All day they've been together and not once has that boy tried to kiss her." Sebastian said.

"But the day is almost over." Flounder said.

"Ugh if you want something done right. You gotta do it yourself." Sebastian said swimming underwater and grabbing a piece of long seaweed to use as a conductor's rod before swimming up to some turtles and octopi. "First we got to create, the mood."

**(Play Kiss the Girl)**

**Percussion**

**Strings**

**Winds**

**Words**

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

"What was that?" Leo asks but Ariel shrugs seeing Sebastian was up to something.

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you, too**

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sing with me now**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**My, oh, my**

**Look at the boy too shy**

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**Ain't it shame, too bad**

**You gonna miss the girl**

As the sun setted the moonlight shined down on both of them and Leo couldn't take his eyes off Ariel.

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

As if on cue all the sealife around them danced around making the mood as romantic as possible including fireflies flying in around them.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don't be scared**

**You got the mood prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Float along**

**Listen to the song**

**The song say kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Music play**

**Do what the music say**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Slowly, Leo and Ariel moved closer towards each other and all of them smiled as their heads moved and they were about to kiss.

**You've got to kiss the girl**

**Why don't you kiss the girl**

**You gotta kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**(Song End)**

However right as their lips were about to touch something hit the surfboard knocking Leo and Ariel into the water.

"Ariel." Leo gasps as she clung to the board. "Hang on I've got you."

Sebastian facepalms seeing their moment was ruined.

Little did they know Floatsam and Jetsam were swimming away laughing because they were the culprits.

* * *

At her cave, Ursula was watching the whole thing.

"Good work boys. That was a close one, too close. The little tramp, she's better than I thought. She's as annoying as her mother was. It's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles." Ursula said grabbing a set of ingredients.

Swimming over to her cauldron Ursula threw them in creating an orange light.

"Triton's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him and the rest of his family writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook." Ursula laughs as the light transformed her into a human girl.

On the outskirts of her cave, the Hunter Shark was leading Triton and his daughters to it when an orange light shot out of cave and towards the surface.

"What was that?" Adella asks.

"I don't know but if Ariel and Attina are here we better move fast." Arista said.

"No kidding." Andrina said as the Hunter Shark swam in through the hole.

"Girls get behind me." Triton said as he swam in and they saw the remains of Ursula's cave.

"Did someone live here?" Arista asks.

"If so what?" Aquata asks when Triton noticed all the strange vials and beakers.

"Ursula." Triton realized when he saw the shark gesturing to Queen Athena's crown. "What do I do?"

Swimming over the shark dropped the crown in the cauldron and instantly Triton figured out what he was saying.

Aiming his trident at the crown he fired a blast into it and suddenly the crown glowed brightly as the shark started to glow green in response to it and in the center of it a bubble appeared.

"What's going on?" Alana asks.

"I think I can explain that." A voice said.

Looking to the Hunter Shark the trident reacted to it and from the spirit of Kai Rivers appeared. "Hello there."

"A human?" Alana gasps.

"Well I used to be." Kai said when Aquata and Arista gasp remembering him from the photo at Leo's house.

"Wait, you're Leo's dad." Aquata said.

"That was you who saved him from Marina." Arista realized.

"Guilty as charged." Kai said.

"That's very interesting but why are you a shark?" Andrina asks.

"The Hawaiians believe that when we die our spirits go to the see. Nice to know I didn't end up as a little guppy." Kai smirks.

"Why did you bring us here? I thought you were gonna help me find my daughters." Triton asks.

"Try learning some patience first you oversized blobfish if you want to help your family you are gonna listen to me first." Kai said.

"What?!" Triton growls at the insult.

"Wow, no one has ever called father, that before." Alana said.

"He is definitely Leo's father." Aquata said as her sisters nod in agreement.

"You need to see something. It's what happened the day my submarine went down…from both our perspectives." Kai said as an image appeared in the bubble and they saw Kai's submarine swimming through the ocean.

Inside Kai and the crew were taking notes the machines.

"See anything boys?" Kai asks.

"Hmm some pretty cool looking fish but nothing out of the ordinary." One said.

"What's the rush Kai? Have somewhere you want to be?" Another smirks.

"Just want to make sure I get back to family in one piece. I got a little girl on the way." Kai said.

"Oh another kid huh?"

"Yep I can't wait to reach dry land again." Kai said.

Little did they know they were right above Ursula's cave and didn't notice an evil grin on the sea witch's face.

"Ooh humans. Haven't seen any around these parts. I should give them a gift and maybe in return they'll help me with my own problem." Ursula said.

In the submarine, Kai was going over the last of everything when suddenly something hit them causing the whole thing to rattle along with something breaking.

"What the hell was that?!" Kai asks as he looks around to see half the crew was knocked out from that. "Oh no."

"Sir, the engine's been damaged!"

"What?!" Kai gasps.

"We're going down!" He said as another explosion went off.

A good distance away, we see a young Triton laughing as he picked up all the girls in both his hands.

"Easy Triton you better not drop them." Athena laughs.

"My queen sometimes I think you worry too much." Triton said as he put them down.

"It's because I worry that you even listen to me." Athena smirks patting his cheek.

"I have something for you." Triton said reaching around his back before pulling out the little music box.

Slowly Athena opens it and the song begins to play.

"Endless Sky." Triton smiles.

"Our song." Athena smiles.

"Our song." Triton smiles.

Zooming out the current Triton sniffled at the memory. How happy he was when he was with his queen before zooming back in to see Triton and Athena take the girls home.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Looking over they saw Sebastian swimming towards them.

"Sebastian? I told you, it's my anniversary. Can't we have one day off?" Triton asks.

"Sire, it's an emergency. Look!" Sebastian said pointing to the submarine going down.

"What is that thing?" Athena asks.

"It's something of the humans no doubt." Triton said.

"Wait a minute." Athena takes out her mirror and holds it up. "Show me."

A beam of light shines towards the submarine and inside she gasps seeing Kai try to save his crew as he tried fixing the controls.

"They're in trouble. If we don't do something, they'll all die." Athena said.

"Athena we can't. Interacting with humans is not our way. The second you save them they'll probably tie you to the end of that contraption." Triton said.

"He's right my Queen. Humans are not to be trusted." Sebastian said.

"Even so, we are not humans. Things don't have to be like they once were as long as someone is willing to make the first move." Athena said grabbing her mirror and swimming off.

"Athena no!" Triton said as he turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian get the girls home."

"Of course, your majesty." Sebastian said as a young Ariel looks up at her parents before heading back to Atlantica.

At the underwater wasteland, the submarine was wobbling on the edge of a cliff as Kai helped the entire crew over to one side so they didn't fall over.

"Hang on guys. I sent an SOS call. Hopefully they'll be here soon." Kai said when the submarine started to shake and wobble causing Kai to cringe in fear when suddenly a light enveloped them.

Confused Kai ran to the window and gasped seeing Athena firing a green beam from her mirror lifting them away from the cliffs.

'I don't believe it…a mermaid.' Kai thought in awe.

"Just hang on." Athena cringed trying to pull the sub to safety when Ursula swam in behind her.

"Athena? Well this is a surprise." Ursula said.

"Ursula? What are you doing here?" Athena gasps.

"Just enjoying the show. You can't save them. It's a doomed attempt." Ursula said.

"I have to try, please help me." Athena begs.

"Oh I'll help you alright." Ursula said taking out a dagger causing Kai to gasp.

"Look out!" Kai screams as Ursula struck Athena down right in front of him.

"When you banished me, I lost everything so it's only right that you lose everything in return." Ursula said as she pulls Athena's crown off her head and toss her down with the sub causing them to fall off the cliff and sink.

"And the first member of the royal family falls. You have only yourself to blame Athena." Ursula smirks reaching for the mirror when rocks under it broke and it sunk out of her grip.

At the bottom of the ocean, the submarine crashed into the ground creating a giant hole.

Using whatever strength, he had left Kai swam out of the hole towards Athena who was barely keeping her eyes open.

Looking up to Kai she sighs. "I'm sorry. I thought I could make a difference." Athena said before her eyes closed and her music box rolled away from her.

Laying her down next to the sub Kai frowns. 'I'm sorry Leo, guess we won't be going snorkeling when I get back.' Looking up he saw a horrified Triton swimming towards them before he ran out of oxygen and everything went black.

Zooming out we saw the look of horror on all their faces.

"Ursula attacked my submarine knowing your mother would come to our rescue and when Athena was distracted, she killed her. I saw it all." Kai said.

"I don't believe this." Aquata said.

"Mom." Arista said on the verge of tears.

"All this time, we thought it was humans." Andrina said as Triton tightened his grip on his trident.

"Ursula." He growls in rage.

"Our families have suffered enough because of that witch." Kai said.

"I agree." Triton said as he pulled the crown out ending it. "Thank you. Let's go save our children."

Kai nods as his sprit goes back into the shark.

"We have to find Ariel and Leo before it's too late." Alana said.

* * *

Late at night, Leo was sitting outside on the hammock before looking to the house to see Ariel sitting on the porch petting Stitch who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Well this is a surprise." Leo turns to see Jumba walks over to him.

"Oh hey Jumba." Leo said as Jumba sat down next to him.

"You've been acting different since human females arrive." Jumba said.

"Just being a good host." Leo said as Jumba sat down next to him.

"No it's more than that. Evil Genius Jumba has seen that look before because he wore that look before. When I first met ex-wife." Jumba shudders.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Leo cringed.

"For Jumba it was a nightmare, but…as evil as Jumba is at the beginning it wasn't so bad." Jumba admits. "While my relationship was not meant to be it doesn't mean yours is not."

"Wow Jumba, maybe you're not so evil after all." Leo smirks.

"Meh, don't get ahead of yourself. You're just easier to live with when you're happy. If you love this girl you shouldn't wait." Jumba said getting up and walking away.

Leo smiles softly as he got up out of the hammock when suddenly he heard an enchanting voice.

"That voice." Leo said as he looked down the path towards the water and saw a teenage girl in the shadows singing when suddenly a golden light from the shell around her neck shined causing Leo's eyes to widen as he had fallen under some sort of trance.


	16. Stopping Ursula

**Chapter 16: Stopping Ursula**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. With this another movie is complete and I think you'll like the changes and surprises I put in this one. Next comes the Lilo and Stitch series and yes that means experiment hunting. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late in the morning of the final day Ariel was human. Even though her date with Leo didn't end so well she was still so happy.

Letting out a yawn Attina woke up to see Ariel sound asleep in bed.

"Well looks like the night went well." She said.

"Not as well as you think." Sebastian said scuttling over. "They were about to kiss when they both fell into the water and the whole mood was ruined."

"Ouch. Well lucky for us we still have today. I bet if we went to Leo we could get her that kiss." Attina said as Ariel started to wake up.

"Oh my goodness. Leo." Pleakley said from down the hall getting everyone's attention.

Walking out of the room, Ariel and Attina saw Naia, Red and Pleakley with his wing on talking to Leo and a girl with brown hair and a shell around her neck.

"Everyone this is Vanessa, the love of my life." Leo declared shocking them.

"Her? But what about—"

"Doesn't matter." Leo interrupts causing Ariel's heart to break hearing this. "Vanessa and I are going on a ride at sunset."

"Uh okay." Leo's family was not sure what was going on as Vanessa smirks looking at her shell.

"Ariel." Attina said as Ariel drops to her knees in shock.

"Be right back sweetie." Vanessa said pecking Leo on the cheek before walking away.

Down the hall, Vanessa sees Stitch growling at her before she kicks him in the face, but little did she know Naia and Ruby saw this and got suspicious.

"This doesn't make sense. Leo was so happy with Ariel and then she shows up?" Naia asks.

"Something's up." Ruby said as they slowly followed Vanessa to the master bedroom when they heard a soft singing.

**(Play Poor Unfortunate Souls Reprise)**

**What a lovely little bride I'll make  
**

**My dear, I'll look divine  
**

**Things are working out according to my ultimate design  
**

**Soon I'll have that little mermaid  
**

**And the ocean will be mine**

As Vanessa laughs she looks at herself in the mirror and when Ruby and Naia peek their heads in they saw in her reflection Ursula causing them to gasp in horror when Ruby took out her phone and snapped a picture before they ran off.

* * *

Later that day, Ariel, Attina and Sebastian watched as Vanessa took Leo onto a boat out to sea as the sun was going down.

Sitting on the docks, Ariel was sobbing as Attina comforted her while Flounder looked from the water below.

"Ariel! Attina!" Looking up they saw Ruby, Naia, and Stitch running over.

"Leo's in trouble!" Naia said.

"What do you mean? He's so happy." Attina said.

"No he isn't. Something is wrong with that girl." Naia said.

"Mom and I followed her and when she looked into a mirror, we saw this in her reflection." Ruby said showing the image of Ursula on her phone causing the two girls to gasp.

"Ursula!" Attina said.

"You know her?" Naia and Ruby ask at the same time.

"Ariel, she's getting in the way so you can't kiss Leo before the sunsets." Attina said.

"Girls what is going on?" Naia asks as Stitch growls wanting an answer.

"No time to explain but this might help. I said Leo helped our family and that we're from far away. Well here's why." Attina took out the mirror and as it glowed her legs turn back into fins shocking them as she became a mermaid again.

"I don't believe it." Naia gasps.

"A mermaid." Ruby and Stitch said as Attina dived into the water.

"Please help us save Leo before it's too late. Stall them!" Attina said.

"No monster is stealing my son from me. Come on Ruby!" Naia said as they ran off.

"Attina, Flounder get Ariel to that boat as fast your fins can carry you." Sebastian said as Ariel jumped into the water.

"Come on Flounder!" Attina said as they swam off.

"I got to warn the Sea King before it's too late." Sebastian said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea on a medium-sized boat, Leo stops the boat miles away from dry land and Vanessa looks at him with a smirk.

"She'll never make this far out." Vanessa said walking over and examining Leo. "Still what did she see in this human? It's not like he's a prince or anything." She scoffs when she suddenly heard a loud engine.

Looking up she saw Jumba and Pleakley's giant red ship flying in and floating up above her.

"What is that?!" She gasps when she looks to the front window and sees Jumba, Pleakley and Red glaring daggers at her when Stitch leaps onto the boat and growls as his extra arms grew.

"Aloha!" Stitch growls.

"Alright whatever you are! Hand over Leo or 626 will rip you apart." Jumba said into a microphone.

"You think one ugly little creature is gonna stop me?" Vanessa said when she was whacked in the side with a paddle.

Turning around she saw Ruby and Naia glaring at her.

"No but we might." Ruby said.

"Oh great, the whole family's here." Vanessa said.

"Give me back my son." Naia said.

"Aren't mothers supposed to be happy when their child finds love?" Vanessa asks.

"My brother would never love someone like you." Ruby said.

Letting out a roar of anger Stitch slams a life preserver down on Vanessa trapping her.

Vanessa tries to wiggle free when Ruby tackles her to the deck.

"Ooh my those two are being very violent." Pleakley said.

"Like they say no one gets left behind." Red said.

"I can't get a shot. The girls and Leo are too close." Jumba said when he notices Attina and Ariel nearby. "What's this?"

As Attina helps Ariel onto the boat she looks to see Vanessa and Naia clashing paddles.

"You don't deserve my son." Naia said knocking her back.

"Like any girl in their right mind would fall for that loser." Vanessa said swinging the paddle knocking her to the deck.

"Like you're a prize yourself." Ruby said holding up a fire extinguisher and blasting Vanessa covering her in foam.

Vanessa wipes the foam off her face Stitch got in front of her.

"You know Stitch did not like that kick you gave him this morning." Ruby smirks.

"The little fella holds a grudge." Naia smirks.

"Like I'm scared of this stupid little thing!" Vanessa said swinging a paddle but Stitch caught it with one hand and growls.

"No one hurt family!" Stitch said yanking her in before grabbing her legs and slamming her against the deck multiple times before throwing towards the edge causing the shell to smash.

From it Ariel's voice floats out of the shell and back to her giving her back her voice and breaking Leo from the spell.

"Ariel?" Leo smiles.

"Leo." Ariel smiles as he hugs her.

"You can talk again?" Leo asks as Stitch runs over.

"Mermaid." Stitch said.

"Yeah Stitch this is her." Leo smiles.

"Leonard get away from her. Vanessa said sounding like Ursula causing her to gasp.

"Oh I missed that beautiful voice of yours." Leo smiles.

"Leo I've been wanting to say something to you for so long." Ariel said as the sun set.

"Leonard no!" Ursula said as the spell wore off causing Ariel to fall to the deck and turn back into a mermaid shocking everyone when Ursula turned back into her sea witch form.

"What the heck?!" Pleakley gasps.

"Unknown. Error." Red said.

"Yeesh and I thought she was ugly before." Jumba said as Ursula grabbed Ariel.

"So long lover boy." Ursula said when Attina leaps at her.

"Let go of my sister!" Attina said but Urusla threw her off.

"Get lost little girl!" Urusla said before diving underwater.

"Ariel!" Leo said running to the edge.

"Don't take it personally girlie, you and your family had this coming." Ursula said when Triton appeared in front of her.

"Ursula!" Triton glares aiming his trident at her.

Behind him, Sebastian, Kai were glaring at her.

"Triton, long time no see. Oh wow, the whole family is here too. How are you?" Ursula asks.

"Release her." Triton orders.

"Not a chance, she's mine now! We had a deal. You never should have let Athena get rid of me." Ursula orders.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ariel said as Floatsam and Jetsam had her tied up.

Raising his trident he fires a blast at the contract sending Ursula smashing into some rocks but it remained intact.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable. Not even you can break it." Ursula laughs as Kai growls at her. "Of course I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the Sea King is an amazing addition, but I might be willing to exchange for someone better. Think about it Triton, do you really want to lose a daughter to me as well?"

Up above, a storm was rocking the boat back and forth causing them all to almost fall over when two pairs of hands caught Ruby.

"What the?" Looking down she saw Aquata and Arista had saved her. "Aquata? Arista?"

"Long time no see Ruby." Arista said as Alana and Adella saved Naia and Andrina caught Stitch.

"Jumba lower the ship!" Leo said as Jumba dropped the ship down so the mermaids could bring his family to safety.

"Mermaid? I wouldn't believe you if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes." Naia said as she and Ruby climbed up.

"What about Ariel?" Ruby asks.

"I-I don't know." Leo said when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Attina hold out the mirror for him.

"Go." Attina urges.

"Stay with my family." Leo said.

"Leo where are you going?!" Naia asks as Leo took the mirror and transformed.

Gasping everyone looked as Leo took on his old sea form with the diver suit, webbed hands and feet, gills and shark fin.

"Hang on Ariel!" Leo yells diving underwater.

Down below, Ariel was starting to turn into polyp as Ursula held up a new deal.

"What do you say Trtion? Do we have a deal?" Ursula asks.

Looking at his daughter, Triton closes his eyes before raising his trident and blasting his name over hers.

"Ha! It's done then." Urusla said as Ariel returned to normal and Triton turned into a polyp.

"No…oh no." Ariel said as horror as what's left of her father looked to Sebastian and Kai with an apologetic look on his face.

"Your majesty." Sebastian said.

"Daddy." Ariel said.

"At last. It's mine." Ursula grins putting on the crown and picking up the trident.

"You monster!" Ariel roars attacking Ursula but she knocked her down and aimed it at her.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or not I'm gonna—" Before she could finish Leo rams into her knocking to the sea floor.

"Leo." Ariel smiles as he helps her up.

"I had to say goodbye to you once. I don't want to do that again." Leo smiles.

"Grab him!" Ursula orders as Floatsam and Jetsam tie themselves around Leo's arms trapping him.

"Come on!" Sebastian said as he, Flounder and Kai swam in.

Flounder whacks Floatsam with his tail, Sebastian pinches Jetsam with his claw allowing Leo to break free.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Ursula said firing a blast at Leo but at the last second Kai whacks Floatsam and Jetsam in front of the blast making them explode into pieces. "Babies! My poor little poopsies." Ursula said picking up the particles before looking up to see Leo and Ariel swimming to the surface.

Growling in rage, a giant cloud of ink emerged around Ursula causing Sebastian, Flounder and Kai to look in shock and horror at what was happening.

On the surface, Leo and Ariel popped out of the water.

"Leo you have to get out of here." Ariel said.

"Not without you." Leo said when something started to glow beneath them.

Suddenly a giant Ursula emerged from right under them causing everyone on the ship to look in shock.

Jumping off her crown, Leo and Ariel land back in the water.

"You pitiful insignificant fools!" Ursula roars.

"Warning, water levels are rising dangerously." Red warns.

"Jumba get us up in the air!" Naia said as Jumba lifted them all up to safety.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Ursula said using the trident to create havoc and creates a giant whirlpool knocking Ariel and Leo to the bottom of it.

Groaning in pain the two of them look up to see Ursula aim the trident at them to shoot them.

Doing their best to dodge the attacks Leo jumps back and the mirror falls in front of him.

"So much for true love!" Ursula said raising the trident to finish them off.

Mustering up all his strength Leo grabs the mirror and runs in front of Ariel taking the impact.

"Leo!" Ariel gasps as he was being pushed back.

Moving towards him Ariel leans against Leo to support him.

"You two cannot stop me! I am the ruler of the sea and you will bow before me!" Ursula roars when suddenly the mirror started to glow blue as a form of energy formed behind Leo and Ariel before taking shape. "No…it can't be!"

Behind Leo and Ariel the spirit of Queen Athena appears before she put her hands on both of them.

"Sorry, I don't bow to calamari!" Leo roars as the mirror reflected the attacking sending the blast right through Ursula's chest killing her instantly.

Eyes widening in shock Ursula falls into the ocean causing Triton and all the merpeople Ursula captured to return back to normal.

On the beach, Leo and Ariel sat in the sand as both their families rushed/ swam over.

"Leo!/ Ariel!" They all said hugging them.

As Triton, Kai and Sebastian came out of the water, they saw everyone safe and sound.

"It's quite a sight isn't it?" A familiar voice said causing him to gasp.

Looking to the rocks, Triton saw the spirit of Queen Athena on the rocks.

"A-Athena?" Triton gasps as all his daughers look to see their long lost mother.

Smiling Athena waves her hand and from the shark the spirit of Kai Rivers appeared leaving everyone shocked.

"D-Dad?" Leo said slowly walking over towards it.

"Look at you. I'm so proud of you." Kai said when Ruby walked over.

"Uh hi." Ruby said nervously.

"Hello there." Kai said getting down on one knee.

"Kai, this is Ruby your daughter." Naia said causing Kai to smile widely finally meeting his little girl.

"Daddy." Ruby smiles.

"She's beautiful." Kai said when he noticed Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch and Red. "And who are these?"

"New members of our ohana." Leo smiles.

"A pleasure." Jumba smiles.

"Ooh a ghost fascinating." Pleakley said.

"Greetings father of this family." Red said.

"I'm glad I got to see you all. At least once. I'm so proud of all of you." Kai smiles.

In the water, Athena was taking in her family as well.

"My little girls, all grown up." Athena smiles.

"Mom, I never thought I would see you again." Ariel said.

"You can thank that boy over there." Athena smiles gesturing to Leo.

Ariel looks over to Leo and smiles.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" Triton asks.

"Leo is one of a kind." Attina said.

"Kind." Aquata said.

Funny." Arista said.

"Mature." Attina said.

"Brave." Alana said.

"Cute." Adella said.

"And so much more." Andrina said.

Triton looks to his daughters and smiles seeing how much that human boy has done for him and his family.

"What do you say Sebastian?" Triton asks.

"Well it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." Sebastian said.

"You have never said that in your life." Athena smirks.

"Your majesty." Sebastian said causing her to giggle before she and Kai started to glow.

"Mom, what's happening?" Ariel asks.

"It's time for us to go." Athena said shocking both families.

"What? No we need more time!" Ruby said.

"Dad there's so much I want to tell you." Leo said.

"I know son, but Athena's right. Our story is over, but you kids have an entire future." Kai smiles as he and Athena slowly made their way out to sea.

"We will always be with you, even if you can't see us." Athena said.

"No one gets left behind or forgotten." Kai said as both spirits disappeared leaving both families sad.

"Then I guess there only leaves one thing left to worry about." Triton said getting their attention.

"What's that, your majesty?" Sebastian asks.

"How much things are going to change." Triton said aiming his trident at Ariel sending a golden light towards her causing Ariel to gasp as she looks to her father who nods.

Making her way towards the shore Leo looks to see Ariel climb out on two legs.

Smiling Leo walks up to Ariel and the two finally share their first kiss.

Trtion looks to Naia and Ruby who bow to him causing him to chuckle as he swam over.

"You have quite a son." Trtion said.

"Your daughter is pretty interesting as well." Naia smiles.

"My oh my this next Earth report is gonna be my best one yet." Pleakley said writing things down.

"Uh Pleakley I don't think anyone would believe you." Jumba said.

"Nope." Stitch shook his head.

"B-B-But." Pleakley stutters before sighing realizing he was right.

"So King Triton would you and your family like to join us for some rest? I think we could all use it after this." Naia offers.

"I would very much enjoy that." Triton smiles as everyone went back to the Marine Lab.

* * *

As all of them sat in a small cove and laughed Stitch noticed Leo and Ariel walking away.

Getting up he slowly followed them to see Leo open the music box and Endless Sky played.

"May I have this dance?" Leo offers.

"You may." Ariel smiles wrapping her arms around him and the two of them danced together not wanting this perfect moment to ever end.

"Ariel where ar-" Before Sebastian and Flounder could say anything more Stitch covered their mouths as he pointed to them and they instantly shut up letting the two of them have their moment.


	17. Land, Sea and Space

**Chapter 17: Land, Sea and Space**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. Now this begins the part of the story so many of you have been waiting for. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves in the Turo System at a secret location as a large ship was flying through space when Gantu's ship caught up with it.

As it docks the large ship reaches out and grabs onto it allowing Gantu to come aboard.

Entering the main room, Gantu came face to face with a white hamster creature on a computer screen. This was Dr. Hamsterviel.

"Please come in. Have a seat." Hamsterviel urged.

Growling Gantu sits down in the little red chair.

"Tell me, what makes you think you are qualified for this assignment?" Hamsterviel asks.

"Well my previous occupation was Captain of the Galactic Alliance, but uhm after my last mission I was uh…retired." Gantu admits.

"You let Experiment 626 escape." Hamsterviel corrects.

"It's wasn't my fault!" Gantu snaps standing up. "That little trog—"

"Calm down!" He interrupts. "This job has nothing to do with 626."

"I know what the job is about and I believe I know the location of the item you seek." Gantu smirks.

"Where is it? Where?" Hamsterviel asks eager.

"A tiny little planet in Gamma Quadrant. They call it Earth." Gantu smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth or more accurately under the sea, a bright light shined as Leo in his underwater form turned around.

"It's okay guys trust me." Leo said as he saw Ruby and Naia open their eyes.

When they did they were blown away as they both had webbed hands and feet, gills and shark fins coming out of their backs. The only difference was their diving suits. Ruby's suit was red and Naia's was purple.

"Whoa you can talk underwater? Wait. I can talk underwater." Ruby said amazed.

"This is incredible." Naia said looking at her new appearance.

Talking in his language Stitch looked at himself to see he had grown a shark fin and his four arms turned into fins.

"Hey look Stitch is a dogfish now." Ruby giggles.

"You guys ready?" Leo asks strapping the mirror to his hip.

As they swam through the sea, they came to a stop and saw the beautiful city of Atlantica in front of them.

"Leo…is that?" Ruby asks.

"Atlantica. Home of the Merfolk." Leo smiles.

"It's beautiful." Naia said in awe.

"Leo!" Looking ahead they saw Flounder swimming over.

"Ooh." Stitch said licking his lips.

"Easy buddy, Flounder what are you doing here?" Leo asks.

"I am here to escort you and your family to the concert hall." Flounder said taking a bow.

"Ooh an escort." Ruby smiles.

"How many times have you been here?" Naia asks.

"Well I came here twice but this is my first time actually in the city." Leo said looking around.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret from us." Ruby said.

"Well I couldn't really come back without the mirror or I probably would have drowned." Leo said.

"I can't believe my brother is dating a mermaid princess." Ruby said causing Leo to blush.

"Ruby." Leo nudges.

"Leo and Ariel." Stitch said mimicking kisses.

"Oh not you too." Leo glares.

"We're here." Flounder said as they stopped in front of the concert hall.

Swimming inside they saw the place was totally packed with merfolk and sea life.

"Wait where are our seats?" Ruby asks.

"Right there." Flounder said gesturing to a box right above the stage.

As they made their way over they were surprised to see Triton waiting for them.

"Excellent you made it." Triton smiles.

"Your majesty it's good to see you again." Naia said.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal Naia." Triton smiles.

"Thanks for inviting us." Ruby smiles.

"I figured it was long overdo." Triton said when he noticed Stitch. "Hmm I've never seen a creature like you before."

"Stitch is with us." Leo said holding Stitch in arms.

"Family." Stitch said.

"Interesting, are there others like him?" Triton asks.

"Actually I don't think so, Stitch is the only one." Leo said.

Hearing this Stitch couldn't help but feel a little sad hearing that when they heard a trumpet.

"Ooh it's about to start. Come now let's get ready." Triton said as they swam to their seats. "Oh and Leo after the show, I want to talk to you and your family about something."

"Absolutely." Leo said.

Down below they saw Sebastian swim up to the front to start up the band.

**(Play Swim this Way)**

As the music started Ariel and all her sisters emerged from giant clams and when Ariel spotted Leo in the crowd she smiled at him.

**Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin Don't be shy**

**Let the music inside**

**And dance, dance, dance! Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin See the sign?**

**Can you reach it in time**

**And tap, tap, tap? Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin It's all the same**

**If you've got steady aim**

**Just zap, zap, zap! Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin**

**Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin Just a touch**

**'Cause it won't take too much**

**To pop, pop, pop! Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin Count him in**

**So he'll know to begin**

**To drum, drum, drum! Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin Don't dilly-dally**

**It's your big finale**

**Sha-la-la! Swim this way**

**We'll dance and we'll play, now**

**It's very easy, come on in**

**Just take a chance and shake a fin Swim along**

**Just join in the song**

**A musical for everyone**

**To have a lot of finny fun**

**(Song End)**

Getting out of their seats everyone burst into cheers and applause.

* * *

In the throne room, Trtion and Leo's family waited when Sebastian swam in.

"Leonard, so glad you could make it." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, you my crabby friend outdid yourself today." Leo smiles.

"I was up and dancing the whole time." Ruby said.

"You certainly know your way around music." Naia smiles.

"You're very kind but a composer is nothing without his performers." Sebastian said as Ariel and her sisters swam in.

"Ariel." Leo smiles as she hugs him.

"You made it." Ariel smiles.

"Wouldn't miss it." Leo said when he looks over to see Ruby and Stitch making kissy faces.

"You're in luck Leo, Ariel hardly ever shows up for rehearsals." Attina said.

"Yes, I do." Ariel said.

"No you don't." All her sisters, Founder, Sebastian and Triton said at the same time causing her to groan.

"Well then I'm very happy that I got to see you sing again." Leo said making her feel better.

As Ariel hugged him her sisters found themselves happy but jealous that their sister found someone…especially Adella.

"Ruby I like you new water form." Attina said as Ruby swam over.

"This is by far the best day of my life. Oh man if Myrtle could see me now, she'd die of jealousy." Ruby said.

"Now girls I'm here because I have something, I want to ask of you all. Your family included Leo." Triton said getting their attention.

Putting his trident down on a pedestal, Triton swam down.

"I always thought the world of humans was filled with monsters and savages unworthy of knowing about us…and then I met you and your family." Triton said looking to Leo. "Through a tragic accident you found your way here and as luck would have it you ended up meeting my daughter and you helped bring my family together."

Hearing this Ariel and Attina smile.

"And your family helped keep mine together." Leo said looking at Aquata and Arista who smiled at the compliment.

"Anyway after our recent experience with Ursula I realized maybe it was time to look into the human world. I would like it if Ariel stayed up with you on the surface for a while and all my other daughters as well." Triton asks surprising everyone.

"Wait what?" Leo gasps.

"You want all of us to go to the surface?" Ariel asks shocked.

"Father, where is this coming from?" Attina asks.

"The world of humans is not what it used. I'd like it if you girls went up and studied how humans go about their lives. And if you stay with Leonard and his family I know you all will be safe." Triton explains.

"Oh my god. It'll be like I have big sisters." Ruby smiles loving this.

"I'll admit it does sound interesting." Alana said.

"I wouldn't mind getting back into hula." Attina chuckles.

"Ooh you girls can get lessons from Pleakly he studies earth." Leo said.

"Now hold on a second." Naia said stopping them.

"Mom what's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Leonard we live with two aliens, a robot do we have enough room?" Naia asks.

"Yeah Jumba designed three extra rooms since I had to give him and Pleakly mine." Leo said.

"And Red just charges in the corner." Ruby said.

"Is something wrong Naia?" Triton asks concerned.

"Triton I am very honored that you would ask this but taking care of 7 extra people is gonna be a challenge." Naia said.

"I assure you Naia, we will gladly compensate you for helping us." Triton said as the guards brought in a decent sized chest of gold and jewels.

"Oh mama." Ruby said.

"This is for us?" Leo asks.

"The sea is full of treasures. I'd say one of these a month should be more than enough to help you." Triton estimates.

Ruby and Leo look to their mom for ther approval.

Pausing Naia looks to her kids and then to the Mermaids and smiles.

"Welcome to our ohana." Naia said causing everyone to smile and cheer.

From nearby Stitch watched them all and frowned seeing the happy families realizing he didn't have one.

* * *

That night, back on the surface Stitch was looking out the window still feeling depressed when Ruby came in.

"I brought ice cream." Ruby said holding out a bowl.

"Oh, no cousins." Stitch sighs.

"You're apart of our ohana now." Ruby said.

"But Stitch want own family." Stitch said.

"I'm sorry Stitch but hey don't look at this as being alone. You're one of a kind like…Frankenstein." Ruby said.

Groaning Stitch slammed his face into the ice cream bowl.

Downstairs, Ariel, Attina, Arista and Aquata walked out in their human clothes.

"I almost forgot what it was like to have legs." Aquata said.

"It's definitely something to get used to." Attina said.

"Speak for yourself." Inside they saw Alana in a blue shirt and purple pants, Adella in a green tank top and white shorts and Andrina in a pink shirt and jeans all three of them struggling to stand up.

"How did you girls handle these things?" Adella asks.

"You get used to them." Arista said as Leo walked in.

"So girls this is where you'll all be staying." Leo said leading them to two rooms. "Three of you will share one and the others will have the other."

Opening them up they saw 2 sets of bunk beds and some furniture in each one.

Walking in Alana sighs laying down on the mattress. "Now this I can get used to."

"Everyone loves the beds." Leo chuckles when Red rolls in holding sheets and pillows.

"Greetings new home inhabitants. I have brought living supplies." Red said surprising some.

"Oh uh girls this is Red, he's our house robot and Pleakley's assistant so he'll be helping you learn all about the surface." Leo said.

"I look forward to passing my knowledge onto you all." Red said.

In the kitchen, Naia walks in to see Pleakley at the stove.

"Now Pleakley I'm just gonna go out for a few hours. Are you sure you're okay with watching Ruby?" Naia asks.

"Go ahead, enjoy yourself. Everything here is completely under control." Pleakley said when the contents of his pot erupted in flames. Yelping he slams the lid down on it. "Why I'm even fixing my first earth dinner."

Looking to the counter, Naia noticed an open can. "You're fixing Dog Food?"

"It makes its own gravy." Pleakley said slurping his creation.

"Why don't you take this." Naia said handing Pleakely some money.

"Leafy greens?" Pleakley asks interested.

"It's money, for pizza. They deliver." Naia said.

"Really? Fascinting." Pleakley said when Leo walks in.

"Leo are you gonna be okay?" Naia asks.

"Relax Mom I'm just gotta make sure they're settled in and get used to legs again. Go have fun." Leo urged.

"Oh alright. But watch out for everyone." Naia said as they walk to the door. "I think Pleakley tries on my clothes."

"Wait what?" Leo said as she left.

Almost immediately Pleakley snuck away.

In Jumba's room, Jumba was working on some glowing object.

"Alright insert tab A into chromosome B." Jumba said when the door opened.

"Uh Jumba." Stitch calls out alerting him.

"Spies!" Jumba said covering his project. "Oh 626. What do you want? I'm busy doing genius work."

"Oh Kanja Ooga." Stitch said.

"No cousins? Well of course not. We are one of a kind. Evil Genius Scientist and Evil Genius Creation, all alone in infinite universe. Sure you may have found small adopted earth family and new undersea companions, but you have no as you say cousins." Jumba said.

Upon hearing this Stitch frowns when suddenly the ground begins the shake startling everyone inside.

"What was that?" Leo asks as he looks outside to see a red light.

"Must be the pizza. I'll get it." Pleakley said walking out in Naia's clothes.

But when he opened the door he saw Gantu with a blaster aimed right at him.

"Gantu!" Pleakley screams slamming the door in his face.

"He's come back for Stitch!" Ruby said as Jumba ran back to his room.

"Jumba what are you doing?" Pleakley said as Jumba grabbed something wrapped up in a blanket. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Jumba asks.

Downstairs, Leo, Ruby, Ariel, her sisters and Stitch saw Gantu trying to get in.

"You again!" Leo glares.

"You guys know this thing?" Ariel asks.

"What are you doing here?" Aquata asks.

"I thought we got rid of him a long time ago." Arista said.

"Wait…what do you mean we?" Attina asks as all of the sisters look at them.

"What do you two know?" Ariel asks suspiciously.

"Uh well…you see." Arista cringed nervously.

"Uh we might have taken mom's mirror and snuck up to the surface about a month before Ariel came up here." Aquata admits.

"Wait what?" Ariel, Alana, Adella, Andrina and Attina said.

"You can't have Stitch!" Ruby snaps.

"Get lost you big dummy!" Leo said.

"Dinko te Fabba!" Stitch said holding his belly.

"I'm not fat, and I'm not here for that failed experiment 626." Gantu said firing a net capturing Stitch in it.

"Stitch!" Ruby gasps.

"I'm looking for Jumba." Gantu declared.

In his room, Jumba pushed the object towards Pleakley.

"You must take this and hide." Jumba said.

"No this is something bad. Evil and bad." Pleakley said.

"Take it." Jumba urged.

"No." Pleakley pushes back.

"Take it."

"Evil."

"Take it."

"Bad."

"Take it."

"No."

In the constant pushing a small blue ball with the letters 625 rolls out.

Down below, Gantu looks inside to see a drawing of him with the label big dummy.

"Not funny." Gantu growls.

"Red!" Leo yells getting the robot's attention.

"Yes Leonard?" Red asks.

"House defense protocol." Leo said.

"House defense protocol engaged." Red said beeping loudly.

"You know I really thought after Ursula we would be free from any trouble." Ariel said.

"Why can't things ever be normal?" Leo asks.

"You have an alien experiment for a dog and your girlfriend is a mermaid princess. Nothing will ever be normal." Ruby said.

"Ugh I hate when she's right." Leo said.

"Come on we gotta get the others." Attina said as they ran to get their sisters.

In the room, Jumba put Pleakley and the object in a chest.

"Not to make a peep my little one eyed one or the entire galaxy is doomed." Jumba said.

"But how am I supposed to breathe?" Pleakley asks as Jumba closes it on him.

Sitting on the chest Jumba took out some knitting needles just as Gantu lifted the roof.

"Jumba Jookiba." Gantu said.

"Gantu, no see long time." Jumba said.

"Where are they?" Gantu asks.

"They? Who they?" Jumba asks.

"The other 625 experiments." Gantu said when Red rushed in.

"Intruder! Intruder! You are trespassing on protected home of the Galactic Alliance and I must ask you to leave." Red said holding out his arm and his fist shot out nailing Gantu in the face.

"Ha! I knew upgrades would come in handy." Jumba smiles.

Moving in Red fires his other fist but this time Gantu caught it and threw it back.

"Please leave at once!" Red said firing blasts from his chest but Gantu blasted hitting Red dead center knocking the robot to the ground as the small ball rolls out.

"What have we here?" Gantu asks picking the ball out.

"Uh is uh ping pong ball. Is earth sport, like Tennis but tinier." Jumba said as Gantu grabbed him.

"You're a bad liar Jumba, where are the other experiment pods?" Gantu asks.

"I never discuss Scientific Research with big dummies." Jumba mocks.

"Then perhaps you'll discuss it with your former partner, Dr. Hamsterviel." Gantu declares shocking him.

"He's alive?" Jumba gasps.

"And he wants his experiments back." Gantu said taking Jumba.

"Jumba?" Pleakley said still in the chest. "Help?"

Outside, Leo and Ruby saw Jumba being loaded into Gantu's ship and needless to say when Ariel and her sisters ran out they were shocked.

"Uh is that normal?" Andrina asks.

"No, not even close." Ruby said.

"He's taking Jumba!" Leo said as Stitch ran out and grew his four arms and grabbed the ship stopping it from taking it off.

"Don't let go!" Leo yells but Gantu blasts Stitch making him crash to the ground allowing him to the ground.

"What was that?" Adella asks.

"Ugh he got away." Arista said.

"Just like when he took Ruby." Aquata said as Leo ran down and helped Stitch up.

"Alright we seriously need to talk about your surprise visit a while ago." Alana said.

"Later, we got bigger problems." Arista said.

"Now what do we do?" Ruby asks.

"Leo what's going on?" Ariel asks.

"Well Ariel you always wanted to live on land, but I think you're all about to be the first mermaids to go even higher." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Adella asks confused when Stitch rolls into a ball and rolls down the path.

"Follow us." Leo said as they arrived at Jumba and Pleakley's ship.

"Wait I remember this thing." Arista asks.

"It's how we saved Ariel and Leo." Ruby said as they climbed on board.

"Buckle up ladies, we're about to go into space to save Jumba." Leo said.

"Wait, there's a world above the surface?" Ariel asks interested.

"Ariel a lot happens up here." Ruby said

"Ladies, welcome to our world. Of the land, sea and space." Leo declared as Stitch hotwired the ship and they all took off into the air.


End file.
